Becoming Blue
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU As Danny Reagan works to become an NYPD Detective, his journey is met with successes and dangers. Will he achieve his goal? Or will someone try to stop him for good before that happens? CHAP 18 up now!
1. A New Day Dawns

**Title: Becoming Blue**  
 **Chapter 1 – A New Day Dawns**

 **Summary:** **AU** As Danny Reagan works to become an NYPD Detective, his journey is met with successes and dangers. Will he achieve his goal? Or will someone try to stop him for good before that happens?

 **Disclaimer:** Everything from Blue Bloods belongs to CBS and well not me lol I only own my muse (Alice love her!) and the ideas and any OCs that might pop up (which in name are only coincidence if they match anyone reading and not intentional!)

 **A/N:** Alright here we go! A new Danny centric adventure that will expand a bit more on his role as beat cop and then into detective. I had thought about starting from Danny's graduation (which I might flashback to in this story) but so many of you wanted to see more Danny/Sam adventures and I have come to be fond of him also and we never knew much about Danny's first partner. So….my OC's (Sam for sure and maybe a contentious baddie) from my 9/11 story 'The Longest Day' will also feature in here as well as some beloved familiar faces from the show that also were featured in my 9/11 story. So…without further ado…here we go! Oh by the way? This starts a few weeks AFTER Danny had returned from his brief stint as Detective but it will have a few flashbacks :)

* * *

 _He could feel his heart rate start to climb as he turned and faced the entrance to the secluded alley on that dark, rainy night. He had been told to wait for backup but knew that he had the suspect was headed for him and wasn't about to let him get away or get the upper hand._

 _He held the small spare gun in his damp grasp as he slowly inched forward, his recovering injury already yelling at him to stop and get some rest as he'd been on it all day. But that wasn't to be. Instead, Danny inched closer toward his target as his heart rate continued to soar. Just as he thought he eyed their perp up in his sights, he heard a noise behind him turned and watched in horror as the man they sought stepped from the shadows and pulled back on the trigger._

Danny's lips gasped as he was snapped back to reality by the locker next to his as it was slammed shut and he slightly narrowed his gaze at a fellow officer.

"Sorry man…" the officer muttered as he shook his head and left the locker room area.

"Yeah…" Danny huffed as he looked at his somewhat haggard expression in the small mirror and uttered a whispered curse under his breath.

It was two weeks after he had finished his temporary assignment with the Detective team as part of his final recovery after an on the job injury. He had ruffled a few feathers right from the start with his brash attitude and having the same last name as the city's top brass didn't lend him too many favors either. However, he didn't care about who he rubbed the wrong way as long as the lead Detective liked his work as that was the one would ultimately help him fulfill his desire to become a Detective.

But the last case he helped on, he nearly got himself killed and that ruffled the wrong feathers – the top brass. _'Told you Reagan…no lone wolf stuff!_ And that got him an official talking to from his father.

 _'I know you don't always agree with the rules but to become a detective you need to show that you can follow them. Especially on the way up.'_

It would go on his police file and that was the only thing he was worry for, as if too many of them added up he'd be in real trouble and might not make that Detective shield that he wanted so badly.

"Right…by the rules…" Danny told himself as he slammed the locker door shut and went in search of his new partner – Sam Wallace. He liked Sam. He was new with the NYPD, a rookie who had lost his partner in the line of duty and had so much promise that he told his father that when there was a house shuffle he wanted Sam to work at his precinct, if at all possible. It was accommodated. Sam was eager to learn but his father reminded him that Sam had to learn the right way; it wouldn't be fair for Danny to project his sometimes cavalier attitude onto someone else – both careers had so much potential.

With his nerves already on edge, the last thing Danny wanted was to get into another personal or professional entanglement but there were just some things that destiny wouldn't let you outrun.

"Watch where you're walking _boy_."

Danny heard the racial slur as he rounded the corner and stopped short and instantly cast a disdainful glance at the larger man in uniform a few meters a head.

"Nice mouth."

"What's that?" Dickson turned and glared at Danny who held his defiant gaze. "What did you say?"

"Deaf too?" Danny tossed back as Renzulli neared them with an order that they needed to report for duty.

"Whatever," Dickson muttered in disdain as he turned and left.

"Hey Sarge…who the hell is that blowhard?" Danny asked Renzulli in a low tone as he neared.

"Owen Dickson. Just moved to the big apple from the south. Why?"

" _Boy_?" Danny arched his brows. "Daniels just shrugged it off but come on…that crap isn't allowed here and you know it."

"I'll keep an eye out for it," Renzulli noted as Danny's brow knitted. "You've just had a review with the brass. The last thing you need right now is more heat on your ass. Cool it. I'll take care of it."

"Just don't pair him with…"

"Danny, I got it," Renzulli interjected as Dickson neared them. He gave them both a curt nod as he brushed past and then disappeared down the hallway.

"I'll also keep an eye out…" Danny muttered under his breath as Renzulli just shook his head. He watched Danny approach Mark Daniels and frowned. Renzulli knew that as much as Danny hated injustice and those that caused it, he had racial injustice even more. But he also feared that if Danny didn't keep his temper in check around Owen Dickson and didn't allow the internal processes to work through, he might do more harm than good.

"What are you so happy about?" Danny asked his partner Sam Wallace as he neared. "That smile is too bright this early."

"Katie said yes."

"You finally asked her out. Way to go. So…what's the first date gonna be?"

"I uh…maybe a game or…I don't know. What did you and Linda do for your first date?" Sam inquired.

"It was uh…well not planned. I was in for some routine treatment…some on the job thing and she was working in the ER and we just…well she scolded me for being reckless and I told her I'm not always like that and she said…. _'prove it._ ' And I said okay and after shift that night I showed up and took her out for dinner to a diner next door and well that was it. Sorry man…nothing special."

"Musta worked, you're getting married in the spring."

"Just be yourself. Do what you wanna do and then ask what she likes to do and then that can be your next date," Danny suggested as they entered the roll-call room.

"Good advice."

"Thank my mom," Danny grinned. "She gave it to my brother Joe a few weeks back. I think its working because he's already working on date number three. Angela I think. Anyhow…that's all I got."

"Okay…I'll give that a shot," Sam replied with a smile as Renzulli took his station.

After he called out the assignments, Renzulli took a few minutes to introduce and welcome the newest member to Precinct 12 – Owen Dickson.

"Yeah…gonna like it here!" Dickson stated loudly as he landed a hard slap on Daniels back; something that the other officer bristled at but said nothing. However, Danny looked at him with a narrowed gaze that lingered a bit longer than he expected and instantly drew Dickson's ire when they locked gazes.

But Danny didn't care; he hated racists and knew if he again caught Dickson bullying Daniels or any other officer or person of another race for that matter, they would have words – more like fists and he'd make sure he didn't lose.

Dickson walked toward him and purposely bumped his shoulder on the way out to get his day started.

"Reagan…" Renzulli gently but firmly warned as Danny held his ground, his gaze fixed on Dickson's back. "Remember what I said. Have a good shift you two."

"Copy," Danny acknowledged with a small hiss as he pulled away from his somewhat bewildered partner and entered the busy hallway.

"What's going on Sargent Renzulli?" Sam inquired.

"Nothing to worry about, Officer Wallace. Have a good shift."

Sam quickly nodded and then hurried after Danny, his mind eager to learn what just happened that Renzulli wouldn't tell him. "Danny!"

"Yeah…ready?"

"Always ready," Sam shot back with a cheeky reply. "So…what was that back there?" Sam asked as they slowly headed toward the exit to go out. "With that new guy?"

"It was…" Danny paused as they neared one of the rooms that Owen Dickson was actually in. "Not a fan of racists and that new guy…he just better keep himself and his attitude in check," Danny hissed in an undertone as they passed by the room that Dickson was in. Owen Dickson kept himself out of sight as they passed but then silently stepped into the hallway and narrowed his gaze at Danny's back.

"Or what Reagan?" Dickson whispered with a clenched jaw as his fists tightened on either side of his large frame. "We'll see about that!"

And just before he left the room, his balled fist met with the side of a metal locker and a small warning dent was left.

XXXXXXXX

"Thank you Sir…we got this," Danny huffed in exasperation as he looked over at Sam who tossed back an amused shrug but remained where he was inside the small, stuffy convenience store. "Alright Jason...we just need you to tell us who you actually saw!" Danny demanded as he turned back to the younger man who turned to his father for some help. "Jason…the guy who did this just killed someone else. Help me put his ass away for good!"

Sam's brow furrowed as he watched the younger man's fists curl and uncurl at his sides but knew Danny was right; he said he saw who did it and only his testimony would help put a killer away.

"D-do I have to do the whole lineup thing?"

"The suspect will not be able to see you. I promise."

"I've seen those shows…they always get the snitch. I-I can't…sorry. I saw nothing."

"He said he saw nothing."

"He lied because he said about five minutes earlier that he did."

"He-he'll know it's me. I'm sorry. Maybe someone else saw…or a camera. You know…like a security camera."

"Yeah I know what it is," Danny groaned as he turned to leave.

"Danny…"

"What? He said he knows nothing so we can't force him to."

"But what if…you know he comes back…to finish it off? Or take out his parents? You know send a message?" Sam pondered audibly.

"Not our issue any more. Come on," Danny urged.

"What?" The younger man gulped as he looked at Sam with widening eyes. "C-come back. Is he right?"

"Well yeah. If you saw him and he knows you saw him and we can't arrest him then…if I killed someone and knew someone had seen I don't think I'd want them around much. You know?"

"But…"

"Alright kid…had your chance."

"Wait!" Jason stammered as he clawed at Danny's arm. "Maybe…can I like wear a disguise or something?"

Danny looked up at Sam who held a placid expression and then back down at the younger man and was inwardly happy the rouse had worked. "Yeah fine…do you have it here?"

"Upstairs."

"Officer Wallace will accompany you to get it. You have five minutes."

The older man nodded to his son who quickly turned and darted toward the back of the store with Sam in tow while Danny looked at the father with a heavy frown. "We'll keep him safe."

"He's all I got," the older man implored with a heavy frown. "Do you really think that man would come back?"

"His history dictates he will. He's done it before. But if it makes you feel better, once he's done with the lineup, we'll release him into the basement where you can pick him up if you want and then go to a hotel or something until the DA's office decides their next move."

"Okay."

"All set," Sam reappeared a few minutes later with their witness, who true to his word was wearing a disguise.

"This is Detective Abetemarco. He's going to take you out back in another car," Danny directed as Anthony gestured for him to follow him.

"Thanks Danny."

"Yeah don't mention it," Danny replied as he looked at Sam. "Although I think it was my partner here. Tell us what happens."

He had worked briefly with Anthony and the detective squad a few weeks back while he was on crutches and helped with a few cold cases that helped to not only grow his intense desire to be a part of their team but also grew friendships that would continue into the future – that included new Detective Anthony Abetemarco who asked for their help with a stop on their beat. Something they just completed.

"That went well."

"Good job back there good cop," Danny smirked as they slowly headed back to their police cruiser.

"Learned from the best," Sam replied with a small punch to Danny's shoulder as Danny just chuckled. "Was that one of the detectives you worked with?"

"Yeah Anthony. Good man. Wants to work for the DA's office. This might help him climb up a rung or two."

They finished off the rest of their shift without too much fuss and then headed back to their precinct to complete their shift and call it a night.

"Alright man…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tell me how the date planning goes," Danny playfully wagged his brows as Sam offered a sheepish smile. Danny watched Sam take his leave and then pulled his locker open. Just as he did a piece of paper dislodged and then slowly fluttered to the ground.

He picked it up and then cast a wondering glance at the three letters printed on it. W.Y.B. "WYB? Where you be? Huh? What the hell?" Danny muttered as he tossed the paper into his locker and shook his head. "Whatever…that means," he added as he pulled on his jacket and then headed for the exit and busted outside into the cool night air.

Danny slowly trudged toward his car and got in, unaware of the set of narrowed eyes that watched him from the shadows. As Danny headed toward his fiancé's place of employment he was unaware of the enemy he had just inadvertently drawn the ire of – but he would feel the consequences of it. And he could…come to regret it.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so….am anxious for your thoughts on the start to this new adventure for our favorite detective! Lots of tension to start but had to get a few lighter moments in there and a few familiar faces we all know and love (or hate lol) coming back from my other story and the show! Hmm so what does that cryptic warming mean? And how long will it take before Danny gets into trouble with Dickson? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	2. WYB

**Title: Becoming Blue**  
 **Chapter 2 – W.Y.B.**

 **A/N:** I must admit editing this with the thought that Linda will eventually die was really hard so I hope it's okay and you all enjoy a little.

* * *

 _Danny picked it up and then cast a wondering glance at the three letters printed on it. W.Y.B. "WYB? Where you be? Huh? What the hell?" Danny muttered as he tossed the paper into his locker and shook his head. "Whatever…that means," he added as he pulled on his jacket and then headed for the exit and busted outside into the cool night air._

"Hey…." Linda greeted with a somewhat strained smile as she neared the unit desk where Danny stood. "What's going on?"

"I was in the neighborhood," Danny replied with a smile as she neared. They shared a brief kiss on the lips before she pulled back with a wondering glance.

"I'm working the night shift," she reminded him; noting that she wouldn't be off until the morning.

"I know. Just…ah new guy at work. Racist. Just…rubbed me the wrong way and I wanted to see a friendly face."

"Uh oh…rubbed?" Linda asked slowly as the two of them slowly wandered down the hallway toward the staff lounge. "Danny…"

"I didn't get into anything with him," he assured her in haste. "I know…better."

She cast him a sideways glance of mild disbelief that he just shook his head to. "So on a happier note…I booked the photographer."

"Any good?"

"A friend of Bec's."

"That means what?" Danny tossed back with a snicker as they both sipped some hot coffee. "They're cheap?"

"Actually…their prices are pretty good but I've seen their stuff and they have some really neat things. Here…look."

Danny tried to pay attention but his mind now wandered as he thought about who the weird note might have come from and if it was the new guy – Dickson and his idea of just messing with his mind. But to what avail? He thought if he asked Linda that she might get worried for no reason and with their wedding coming up soon, he didn't want her to worry needlessly. So he push it aside – for now.

"Danny?"

"Yeah sorry…like them."

"Really? Or are you just saying that?"

"I do like them. Just tired."

The two of them chatted a bit longer before she had to get back on break and he regrettably had to take his leave. Once back outside, the cool night air coupled with her company for the past half hour, lifted his mood considerably and his agitation subsided. However, he had angered a man not to be suffered lightly and he would come to learn the folly of his ways.

"Danny?"

"Yeah it's me," Danny replied to his father as he entered the quiet living room. "So new guy walks into a police station…"

"Is there a punchline there?" Frank retorted as looked up from his files.

"New _racist_ guy walks into a police station. Mine," he concluded with a bitter hiss.

"Ah. Tell me what happened."

"Some blowhard from the South…and by south I don't mean mid-south I mean like the southern US. Redneck country."

"Danny…" Frank warned with a slight smirk.

"Okay fine, not all of them are like that, but this guy he comes in and starts calling Daniel's _boy…_ he didn't have to say it's because Daniels is black but he didn't use that term on anyone else. And in rollcall mouthed off again."

"How did Renzulli handle it?"

"He made sure this new guy…Dickson…dickhead is more like it…was paired with another white cop. How did you okay his transfer?"

"He came without complaint."

"Course…like they're going to crucify one of their own," Danny stated bitterly. "I hope he's paired with me."

"Renzulli better not. Danny the last thing you need right now is another disciplinary hearing or write-up on your file," Frank warned his son in truth as Danny's lips pursed.

"I know I know…he needs that transfer. Pull any strings?" Danny countered.

"Think any area is racist free?" Frank shot back as Danny shook his head. "Every department has their issues. This guy is from the south and perhaps where he came from…things were more lax. He'll find out that he won't get the same tolerance here among the squads. Daniels has lots of friends to stick up for him. If he doesn't tire of it, Dickson might just want a transfer back to where he came from. If not…reports will be made and kept and too many strikes and he's out."

"That's what I'm hoping for. Out for good."

"Just keep yourself out of trouble."

"Copy…that," Danny acknowledged as he slowly stood up and turned to leave.

Frank watched his son leave and then cast him a furtive glance to his tense back. He would make note to investigate Owen Dickson on the side and perhaps ask his father but not to openly. If he was sent to them under the guise of no red flags then that concerned him – should concern them all. But at the same time, his warning to Danny held true and if Danny went looking for trouble with Owen Dickson, he'd find it.

Little did Frank know but Own Dickson had already started on a plan to make that happen – Danny's professional demise.

XXXXXXXX

 _'You thought you could take me on and win? I'll show you whose top dog in this precinct!'_

 _BANG!_

"Ahhh!" Danny gasped as his eyes snapped open and he bolted upright in bed; his head damp and his heart racing. He had relived that moment in the alley when he was on the Detective squad but this time it was Dickson who pulled the trigger in the dark of night.

"Damn…bastard…" he huffed as he flopped back down and then flipped onto his side and tried to close his eyes. But as his mind started to echo with Daniel's voice inside his head asking why he didn't do more to help, Danny's weary eyes snapped back open and he knew the rest of his night would be spent in restless sleep.

He'd be right and he'd wake up feeling tired and agitated.

"You look tired Danny," his mother commented early the next morning as he trudged into the kitchen and nearly kicked the leg of the table.

"He had a late night."

Danny turned to see his youngest sibling – Jamie entered and offered that with a serious expression and just shook his head. "Gooberhead is somewhat right. Just…stuff I'm fine."

"Well if you feel very tired just make sure you don't push yourself too hard," Mary gently warned as Danny offered her a tired smile and gratefully took the cup of coffee. At first his mother's somewhat overprotective concern annoyed him but she reminded him that no matter how old he'd get, if she were still there to draw breath she'd still worry and show the same motherly concern.

"Don't study too hard," Danny told Jamie as he playfully ruffled his hair as he left the kitchen and headed for the front door to go out. As he drove toward the precinct, he told himself that the best way to not get himself in trouble with Owen Dickson he had to avoid Owen Dickson as much as possible. That plan…wasn't about to happen.

"So Reagan?"

Danny poked his head around the side of his locker door and watched his new nemesis approach and offered a nod before he ducked back and offered Dickson an unseen eye-roll.

"So you pretty much BMOC around here?"

"Not a fan of acronyms?"

"No," Danny looked back with a small glare of annoyance.

"Your old man…makes you the big man around here right? Just in case…you know you're slow with acronyms."

Danny slammed his locker shut and then looked at Dickson with pursed lips; his father's voice in his head to remind him to keep his temper in check. "Not sure what you're getting at?"

Dickson offered Danny a slight snicker before he leaned in closer and sneered; his face a few inches from Danny's. "Just…keep out of my way."

"Or what?" Danny shot back with a clenched jaw as his gaze held Dickson's a few seconds longer. "You're a racist ass in private as well as public?"

"What's that?"

"Deaf as well as stupid?" Danny continued to goad; his plan to get Dickson to lose his temper so that he'd have a professional infraction on his file. A few more and Dickson would be sent back to where he came from. But unfortunately for Danny only the first part worked; as another officer just entered and looked at them in wonder.

"Guess we'll see…" Dickson sneered as pulled back and offered Danny's shoulder a 'thwack'. "Have a good day Reagan."

Danny watched as Dickson slowly shuffled out of the locker room and disappeared from view. Danny just gave the other officer a shrug as he grabbed his cap and headed out of the room and watched as Dickson neared the end of the hallway and then made another snide comment toward another officer that Dickson would deem 'interior' – something that angered him more than words could express.

Just before he rounded the corner to the roll-call room, Dickson paused and turned back to see Danny near the entrance to the locker room and winked before he looked at Officer Chan and offered the snide comment that made Danny's anger surge.

"Hey Danny…"

If it wasn't for Sam's verbal interlude he was sure he would have gone after Dickson and cleaned the floor with his face; something he knows would have brought him up for review again.

"Hey….yeah," turned to greet his partner with a strained smile.

"You look tired," Sam commented as Danny cast him a sour glance. "Sorry."

"Yeah…late night. So what did you come up with for date number one?"

Danny tried to tell himself to listen to Sam's explanation but all he could think of what Owen Dickson and how he just wanted to pound him. And those feelings were about to get a lot more intense.

Just as Renzulli concluded his assignment callout, Dickson used the opportunity to make himself even more obnoxious to Danny and those around him.

"So…when do I get to work with some of the local color?" Dickson laughed as he slapped Officer Daniels on the back and then purposely looked at Danny.

"Assignments are final," Renzulli stated in exasperation as everyone offered a silent sigh of relief – except Officer Dylan Michaels who felt he drew the short end of the stick and was paired with Dickson.

"That guy…bugs me," Danny hissed in an undertone, within earshot of Renzulli.

"Brass has been alerted. Don't give it a second thought. Get out there and do your job. Focus on that."

"Sir," Danny muttered as he pulled back and headed for Sam, giving him a brief glance that signaled for him not to push the issue. "Don't…ask," Danny huffed as they headed for the door and then outside into the somewhat overcast Manhattan morning. "Who are we looking for again?"

"Name is…uh oh…"

"What?"

"We better find him before Dickson does."

"Why? Is he black?"

"Uh uh…wanted for petty robbery. But you can be sure if Dickson gets to him first that resisting arrest will take on a whole new meaning."

"Great," Danny groaned as he turned the police cruiser to the right and they continued their patrol. "Okay….what do we know?"

Danny listened to Sam rattle off some case details about their suspect but all he kept thinking about were Sam's words and knew them to be true – if Dickson caught up to him first and being a suspect of color, they'd have trouble. Course if Dickson was to get a charge against him that would work in their favor to help get rid of him. But his mind reminded him that that shouldn't come at someone else's expense.

"Danny!"

"Yeah I heard it. 12-David responding. 96th and main. Step on it Sam!"

Sam reached the area where their suspect had been last spotted and told Sam to slow the car and just patrol until they got an actual siting.

"Dispatch. Come again…where did…never mind we see him! Sam…just…ah damn there he goes!" Danny growled as he jumped out of the passenger seat and bolted after their suspect who saw the police car and bolted. "STOP! POLICE!" Danny shouted as he veered to the right and started to race down a narrow alleyway between two buildings – an area Sam wasn't able to come with the cruiser. "Heading…to the…back…alley!" Danny panted as he pulled his baton and prepared to send it flying toward the fleeing suspect's feet.

"STOP! POL…" is all Danny managed as he emerged into the back alley and instead of slamming into the suspect, his body was flung into the air and slammed onto the hood of a police car. "Ahhh…" Danny groaned as he quickly pushed himself up on the front of the hood and locked eyes with the driver. _Dickson! Dickhead!_ Danny's mind inwardly cursed as he pounded the hood with his fist and pushed himself off and then tried to turn around. Instantly he felt a pang in his right side and thigh.

But as soon as he turned around, Danny's lips hissed as he saw the suspect had gotten away and his chase had been in vain. "You knew I was in pursuit!"

"So was I!" Dickson stated as he stomped up to Danny as Dickson's partner just offered an exasperated sigh. "This perp, is mine!" Dickson whispered as he leaned in closer.

"Why so you can stomp his ass like you would back home? Maybe plant a gun so you could take down another _boy_?" Danny goaded as Dickson's fists balled at his sides.

"What's…that?"

"You heard me."

"You…" Dickson started as Danny's radio cracked to life. _"Danny, where are you? I think I saw him!"_

"Coming back to 96tth!" Danny replied as he looked directly at Dickson with a narrowed gaze and held his angry gaze in return.

"Looking forward to the day when we ride together."

"Likewise!" Danny retorted before he turned and darted back into the alley he just emerged from. Once he was out of Dickson's view, he paused for a few seconds as his left arm wrapped around his waist and tenderly felt his throbbing ribs. He knew none were broken but also knew he wouldn't escape completely unscathed with some deep bruises. "Bastard," he cursed before he reunited with his partner on the main street.

"Got stopped by construction," Sam apologized as they headed to where dispatch said another call came in with regards to their suspects whereabouts. "What happened back there?"

"Dickson," Danny sneered as Sam's lips pursed. "That guy…we just better find this guy first. I think he's been away from his bad buddies too long and now is itching for some redneck justice."

"That guy…he better WHB."

"Wait…what?"

"Well he better because if Dickson fin…"

"No…what is WHB? Or even WYB?" Danny interjected in haste.

"Watch your back."

 _W.Y.B._ Danny's mind shot back in time to when he found the note in his locker but brushed it off as nothing. Now he wasn't so sure. _Was it from Dickson? Telling me to watch my back?_ That angered him even more but at the same time a little voice in the back of his mind told him that he should take it seriously and today's little _purposeful_ run in was just a small warning of something more to come. That little voice?...it would be right. Owen Dickson wasn't a man to suffer lightly.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so hope this didnt suck too much! oh dear Danny – just exactly who are you now going to mess with? Think he felt a small taste of what's to come – uh oh. Will Danny tell anyone about the altercation? And what move will Dickson next make? Some cute Danny/Linda moments and some Danny/Sam bonding but Danny…yikes! And will Frank find out anything? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!

 **PS** : my dear readers so…for the next number of months things will be very …. Busy so while I am going to try to update this story and possibly add one for this season with Danny's new situation I might have to do alternate weeks to balance – well life and hope everyone understands and isn't mad! I did think about stopping altogether but am hoping I can still try to keep some regular weekly updates (of course with all your amazing support!) Thanks everyone!


	3. Making the Wrong Enemy

**Title: Becoming Blue**  
 **Chapter 3 – Making the Wrong Enemy**

* * *

"There!"

"I see him! Danny!" Sam bellowed as he started to race after Danny and the two of them charged after their suspect into a small park area. This time they didn't reveal on their radio's where they were or where the suspect was – and that was on Danny's direction to keep Dickson away as long as possible.

"STOP! POLICE!" Danny shouted as he darted to the left and started to close in on their suspect; his black shoes hitting the pavement with added determination.

Sam veered to the right and the fleeing suspect knew that he was trapped and his steps started to slow which allowed Danny throw his frame at the suspects lower half which took them both down to the ground in a jumble of arms and legs.

"Don't move!" Sam ordered as he stood over them with his gun drawn.

"Alright! Alright!" The suspect conceded as Danny rolled to his side and looked up with a heavy wince.

"Linda won't be happy," Sam noted dryly.

"She won't know," Danny gently hissed as he slowly stood up. "Read him his rights."

They started to slowly walk back to their waiting cruiser and just before they got there, Danny looked up to see Dickson's car approach and then stop. Instead of offering him an insult, Danny offered a small snort as he walked past with their cuffed suspect between them. Dickson's partner Michaels wasn't having any of Dickson's silenced protests but Dickson would find a few that would side with him – against Danny Reagan.

"Damn bastard knew I wanted that guy," Dickson hissed in an undertone.

"Chill man he got him first," Michaels replied with a groan as he called it in; much to Dickson's chagrin.

XXXXXXXX

"Francis," Henry acknowledged as his son entered his office later that same day. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Have a few questions about an officer who just transferred into the 12th."

"Danny's precinct?"

"Said a few things about this guy that were…disconcerting."

"Such as?" Henry prodded as Frank eased himself down into the chair before his father's desk.

"Racial remarks in a very negative way. Danny said Renzulli is handling it but I'd like to know a bit more about his background. Owen Dickson. See what you can find out."

"Will do," Henry agreed as Frank gave him a nod of acknowledgement and then stood up to leave. Henry watched his son go and then slumped back into his chair a bit. He hated racists and had tried his hardest to weed out any that found their way into his ranks. But sometimes the paperwork just didn't reflect a person's true identity until it was too late. However, there were other processes in place that he had to let run their course; which he didn't always agree with.

He picked up the piece of paper and then looked at Dickson's name as he pondered who he could call to give him an an honest and fair answer. In that moment…none came to mind and that was troubling.

XXXXXXXX

Dickson sauntered into the 12th precinct with a distinct sneer set between his lips; his anger directed mostly toward one person – Danny Reagan. The House he had come from, most knew his reputation and cowered, but here? Here he was just another run on the 12th ladder and whatever Reagan said seemed to go. Course he knew Danny had powerful Brass behind him a few areas that mattered but he was sure that not everyone there kissed the Reagan ass. He would soon learn that not all did and that was something he could work with.

And he didn't have to wait too long. While Michaels happily wandered into the break room, wanting a literal 'break' from his partner; Dickson slowly made his way toward booking to watch Danny revel in his arrest. Of course Danny didn't do any verbal grandstanding but to Dickson, even a ' _here you go'_ was enough bragging to set him off – internally for now.

"Reagan…figures."

Dickson heard the sarcasm in the tone and turned his thick neck to see who might be on his side. He looked over at another officer who 'appeared' to be the same as him and Dickson took instant comfort in that.

"He always gets them?" Dickson asked in a low tone as he neared.

"More often than not. Who are you?"

"Dickson. Just transferred in from Virginia."

"Have a cousin down there. Works for the 98."

"Good House," Dickson instantly praised; knowing that station used some of the same tactics that he did. "Worked there a spell."

"Really? John Harley."

"Owen Dickson."

The two of them shook hands and in that moment an unholy alliance was formed one that would unite under one common goal – the professional destruction of Danny Reagan.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Anita."

"Hey Danny. Staying out of trouble?"

"Trying," Danny replied with a sheepish smile. "My partner Sam Wallace. Sam…this is Anita Chan. She's one of the detectives I worked with."

"You put your application in yet?"

"Was told I need a bit more beat time," Danny huffed as his lips pursed. "Think it's coming from the top so…who can argue with that right?"

"Well…you'll be one of us soon enough," she replied with a wink before she took her leave.

"You don't talk much about the cases you worked. Is that because you can't?"

"Yeah can't talk much about the open ones…just in case. That one we helped Anthony with the other day we just happened upon, but the other ones…I'd like to but I can't," Danny gently smirked as they entered the break room. "Gotta get my mug and fill it up. Be right back."

Danny slowly made his way toward the quiet locker room, grateful that he didn't have another run in with Dickson – or so he thought. Just as he rounded the corner, two large arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him toward the end.

"WH…MMMMph," Danny tried as one of the large hands clamped over his mouth to keep him quiet. His hands clawed at the two thick arms holding him captive but Dickson had size on him and was going to use it.

"What's the matter Reagan? Finally met your match?" Dickson hissed in Danny's ear as he dragged him into the bathroom area and then shoved him up against the wall. Danny tried to twist his frame around but only ended up scuffing his cheek in the process. However, Dickson come out completely unscathed as Danny's short nails were able to leave behind a few claw marks on his neck.

Dickson heard voices as they approached the locker room and knew he had to stop. He released Danny with a hard shove that sent him backward oddly into one of the stall doors before he stumbled and ended up on the floor – looking up with a heated expression.

"What the hell!" Danny stammered as his back started to yell at him for some attention.

Dickson leaned over and looked down in contempt. "This…is my House now! You wanna cross me? You'll pay the price!"

"For what!" Danny growled in return.

"For daring to think you can make me your enemy!"

And with that he spit on the floor beside Danny before he turned on his heels and stomped back into the locker room area.

"Son of a bitch!" Danny cursed as his balled fist slammed into the side of the bathroom door in anger. His lips emitted a painful grunt as he slowly picked himself up off the floor; his body now giving him little signals of fresh pain in various areas; first from connecting with the police car earlier in the day and now with the side of the bathroom door. "Damn…bastard!" He huffed as he looked at his slightly disheveled appearance in the mirror.

As he slightly limped back to his locker, Danny's mind now wondered what course of action he could take. _None! You have no proof Dickson did anything to you!_ his mind reminded him correctly. Another kick to his locker in anger and his mind quickly reminded him that he better keep his temper in check or Dickson really will get the upper hand – without trying!

 _You need to be smart…next time have a recorder!_ Danny's mind suggested a few seconds before he gave his head a shake. But what kind? One that would run all day just in case Dickson took another run at him? He could only hope that this was a onetime run in and that Dickson would learn that his racial ways or his anger in general were wasted here. The only thing Danny would learn from Dickson was that he was a hard learner not about to change his ways. For anyone.

"What took you so long?" Sam wondered as he entered the locker room.

"Had to uh…make a call. Ready?"

"Yeah. Thought you wanted coffee."

"Trying to cut down on my caffeine," Danny tried to retort with a smile which came off as a grimace. Course the small look of pain was lost on his partner as Sam hadn't witnessed the physical altercation with Dickson so was unable to grasp the meaning. That wouldn't always be the case.

Thankfully for Danny the rest of the shift ended without further incident and he was able to get changed and head for home with a bit more peace of mind. However, once along in his locked bathroom, he slowly removed his tee-shirt and then cursed at the dark purplish markings now showing on his ribs from where his body met with the hood of Dickson's car and his back where it connected with the edge of the bathroom door.

Danny hissed in frustration as he tossed the shirt into his laundry hamper and then headed back into his bedroom. Just as he reached his bed, his phone buzzed and he was quick to answer it. It was the reminder that he had an appointment after shift tomorrow to go and look at an apartment that he hoped would be his and Linda's for after they were married.

He pulled on a sweater and then headed into the hallway and down the stairs to the living room where his two brothers were.

"Wanna play hoops?" Jamie asked eagerly as Danny instantly shook his head no. "Aww man…"

"I'll play with you," Joe volunteered as he gave Danny's ribs a gentle jab as he walked by.

"What? I don't want to," Danny huffed as he wandered into the kitchen in search of a Tylenol.

"How was the apartment?"

"Oh…that's tomorrow," Danny quickly turned to see his mother enter with an inquiring look. He quickly down the pilled and then looked at her with a small smile.

"Rough day?"

"Yeah. Dad on his way home?"

"He's running a bit late. Has some things to do he said. We'll get started. Call your brothers. Erin is working on a legal project with Jack Boyle and a few friends," Mary explained as he shuffled back toward the living room to get Joe and Jamie before they went outside to play basketball.

After they were seated at the table and grace was said, Mary kept the conversation neutral but asking Danny about his apartment and the area and if he had any backup options in case it wasn't exactly what he wanted.

XXXXXXXX

"Saw the wince's…"

Danny quickly turned around at his mother's soft words and watched as she at first hovered in the doorway to her room and then slowly took a few steps in.

"Lost on your brothers of course but not me. What happened? Are you okay?" Mary asked in concern.

"Yeah…just went one on one with the front end of a cruiser," Danny retorted with a small shrug as his mother's brow furrowed. He slowly lifted his sweater to show her his side but didn't reveal anything about his back. Why worry her further.

"Daniel," she huffed in concern.

"I'm fine. Nothing broken, I promise. Just a few bruises. But yeah didn't want to say anything in front Joe and Jamie. Nothing to worry about. I know you worry about Jamie when he wants to play cops or whatever…"

"How can I not worry. Danny…I know that cops lose their lives in the line of duty. I know our family legacy is solid and so far…safe but there isn't a day that goes by when your father walks out the door that I worry the next person to knock on it will be the one to tell me he's not coming home."

"Ma…"

"Do you want anything for those?" Mary interjected.

"No…I'm okay really. Just gonna turn in early. I'll feel better in the morning."

"Okay."

She took her leave and Danny just stood there with a somewhat pained expression on his face a few seconds before he slumped back down onto his bed. He leaned back for what he told himself would only be a few seconds but as soon as his eyes closed, fatigue set in and he was instantly whisked away into another nightmare.

 _'What's the matter Reagan…you don't look so tough now!'_

"N…o…." Danny's lips muttered as he teetered between being awake and asleep.

 _'You think you're such a big man don't you!'_

 _'DICKSON!' Danny shouted in his nightmare as he saw himself at Dickson's mercy – his wrist cuffed to one of the metal grated stairs and the other unable to reach his weapon or take the one away from Dickson._

"No…uh…" he moaned once more as his core temperature started to rise.

 _Dickson raised his gun and before Danny could do anything a shot was fired._ Just before his eyes snapped open he felt the bullet hit him in the leg which wouldn't kill him but just render him enough pain and torment so that Dickson could toy with him a bit longer.

"Damn…" Danny gasped as sweat slowly rolled down his tender back as he sat upright and rubbed his face. "Bastard…he needs to go…now…" he groaned as he looked at the time and then slowly stood up and then headed into the hallway to see if his father had come home.

He slowly headed down the stairs also wanting to get a cold glass of water. "Dad?"

"In here," Frank's voice is heard as Danny's face appeared. "You look tired."

"Yeah…fell asleep," Danny gently smirked as he stood in the entranceway to his father's small home office. "Did you find out anything?"

"I put in a call to someone I think I can trust down there but then was called away. Have heard a few grumblings from this house; goes in line with what you told me but nothing definitive yet."

"Yeah well if you need help getting something definitive just ask me," Danny readily volunteered.

"Danny…you stay away from Dickson," Frank fairly warned. "This guy…if he catches wind that you've already been up for a disciplinary hearing for excessive force he'll use that to his advantage."

"Have you seen the size of the guy? I think excessive force would be in order if he came at me," Danny grumbled in return.

"In any case…leave Dickson alone. Let me find out what I can and I'm sure a few more arrests that go awry and we can get rid of him."

"For good?"

"If he injures someone without reason or cause…could be for good."

"That day I'll throw a party," Danny shot back in sarcasm as Frank's lips pursed. "Okay let me know what you find out and if you need me to go down there and find out something myself I will."

"Danny…firm warning, stay away from Owen Dickson."

Danny just gave his father a nod but knew he couldn't do that – he was determined to bring down Owen Dickson no matter what.

Course…Owen Dickson also had the same plan in mind. Only he was willing to stoop beyond professional levels.

 _"So…you're Danny's fiancé," Dickson whispered as he sat in the shadows outside the hospital and watched Linda outside with one of her coworkers as they helped an elderly patient to the waiting cab. "Very nice. Very nice indeed."_

* * *

 **A/N:** okay I tried to make up a fictitious police precinct '98' but if there is an actual 98 in Virginia please let me know b/c I don't want to use an actual one b/c…well this is a fake story and not wanting to point fingers at anything real (12 is from the show!) especially in such a negative light. Hmm Frank yeah about that warning lol…so think this is the last time Danny and Dickson will tangle? More danger coming? Please do review before you go with your thoughts and thanks so much!


	4. Let's Play a Game!

**Title: Becoming Blue**  
 **Chapter 4 – Let's Play a Game!**

* * *

"Well I'm sure Officer Michaels is happy that someone else volunteered to be with Dickson today," Sam commented as rollcall the next morning came to an end with all the assignments handed out and the day about to get started.

"Yeah Harley," Danny offered a sneered whisper as Sam's brow furrowed. "Not surprised."

"Anyone here you haven't tangled with?" Sam teasingly inquired as Danny cast a dry expression in his direction. "Kidding…"

"No I just…not a fan of Harley's. He's a bit of a bigmouth also but don't fancy him a racist," Danny pondered as they headed for the front door to go outside and get their day started.

"You sure about that?" Sam countered as Danny's lips pursed.

"No. Guess we'll see if Dickson's bad habits bring out any bad stuff in Harley. So…changing the subject, had that first date yet?"

"Yeah last night," Sam replied with a growing smile. "It was…great!"

"So what did you end up doing?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise," Danny groaned with a smirk that turned out to look like a wince.

"You okay? Is that from yesterday? When you slammed into the car?"

"Yeah but I'm okay," Danny assured Sam in haste. "So spill already!"

"Nothing," Sam replied with a small frown.

"Nothing?"

"Okay well not nothing…" Sam stammered as Danny looked at him in question. "So we had arranged to go to that new sushi place just down from where she lives but uh…when I got there her younger sister had fallen and broken her leg and her parents had to go because the mom's mom, her grandmother had a mild heart attack and…" Sam's voice trailed off as Danny offered him a light chuckle. "So I offered to buy pizza and we watched a few scary movies and just…hung out. It was fun. Her mom said I was a keeper so that's good right?"

"Sure…always smart to get on the good side of your future in-laws."

"Hey now…" Sam warned as Danny chuckled and then looked out the window as their patrol route slowly moved past. "But it was nice. At least next time we'll go to a regular place. Then you won't be able to mock."

But as they passed a certain alleyway, Danny's mind zoomed back in time to a moment when he thought he had gotten the upper hand in a case he had been helping the Detective squad on. _He was told to cover one end of the alley and just wait – but he didn't want to do that. He had put the cane aside, pulled his gun and slowly started to limp down the alleyway. He thought he had seen the perp and was about to make the arrest when he was struck from behind and made to stagger forward. He tried to catch himself before he tripped up completely but before he could swing around his right hand was yanked upward, a cuff was slapped on it and then cuffed to a nearby fire escape. Danny managed to swing around and kick at the perp, which actually afforded him the opportunity to punch him in the jaw a few seconds later._

 _However, the perp recovered steadied his gun and then pointed it at Danny and cocked the trigger._

 _'That's who the NYPD sends after me? A cripple?' The perm mocked as he wave the gun before Danny. 'How about I just shoot you in the leg and toy with you a bit longer. Not so tough are you! But…I don't have time, so I think I'll just kill you and be done with it!'_

 _Thankfully for Danny before could take his last breath a shot rang out. The perp's body fell and revealed a familiar face on the other end of the shot. 'Anthony!'_

 _'Reagan…what the hell…'_

 _'I know…just get me the hell outta here…look I swear…he jumped me but…you got this guy…you don't need to mention the cuff or…I'll owe you…just don't…this doesn't need to go into the report. I thought I had him but…I just felt so useless and….thanks man please…don't mention this…I swear I'll owe you.'_

"Danny?"

And true to his word Detective Abetemarco left out the part where Danny had been surprised by the perp and cuffed and Danny had kept his word and a few days ago he made good on his promise.

"Yeah…just…what?"

"Every time we drive by this area…you kinda zone out."

"Do not," Danny tried to argue back.

"Do to," Sam smiled and nodded. "Something from that Detective stint you did?"

"Yeah…memories," Danny replied with a tight lipped smile as they slowly drove by two guys pushing and shoving each other on the sidewalk. "Hey…stop here."

They two of them got out and walked toward the two men who stopped and looked at them in frustration.

"What's the problem here?" Danny asked in haste as he glared at the one that looked the angriest.

"Why don't you mind your own business, _officer!"_

"You being on the sidewalk disturbing the peace is my business, _moron!_ " Danny countered as Sam bit back a smirk.

"Is that so?"

"You want to make something more of this? You got a lot of money to pay your way out of jail or spare time to make some new friends?" Danny shot back as the man's firm stance started to falter. "So I'll ask again…what's the problem here?"

"He owes me money but won't pay," the other one shot back as he glared at the man who had been pushing him.

"Do you have the money?" Danny asked in exasperation as the one who had first lipped him off held his ground. "Do you!"

"Yeah. Yeah but…he's lying!"

"I have proof!" Said the other who pulled out an official bill of sale.

"You made that up!"

"Maybe we should all go down to the station and settle it there?" Danny asked Sam who instantly nodded in agreement.

"Fine…here's your damn 50!" The man snarled as he pulled out the money, tossed it at the other and then stormed off.

"Thanks."

"Next time do your transactions at the bank," Danny offered as he watched the other man pull away and head off in the other direction. "Clowns," he muttered as Sam chuckled. A few seconds later his phone beeped and he was quick to pull it and read the reminder. "Oh right…mind if we make a quick stop?"

"Sure. Where to?"

"New apartment."

"New…or first?"

"First," Danny replied as they headed back to their police cruiser. "Linda's lined up a few that she wants me to look at and the super is available right now. She's looked a few but likes this one best."

 _But Danny wasn't the only one in the area of the potential apartment, because when his cruiser stopped and he and Sam went inside, Owen Dickson watched from the shadows and made careful note of where they were going. No calls over the radio Dickson reasoned that it was either personal…or he was helping with a case. The case he couldn't interfere with but the 'For Rent' sign boldly displayed on the outside started to spark some interest._

 _"Does Reagan live at home or on his own?" Dickson asked his new partner and soon to be ally, John Harley._

 _"With his old man as far as I know. What are you thinking?" Harley asked in interest._

 _Dickson's lips twisted upward as his brain started to formulate a new plan of attack._

"Yeah…I like it," Danny mused as he stood inside the empty apartment and then slowly wandered over to the windows and looked down two floors. "Don't hear too much traffic noise."

"And the building is very secure."

"My fiancé will be happy to hear that…she works at the hospital and sometimes comes home at night. Glad the parking garage is secured," Danny stated as he walked back toward the super; Sam slowly wandering around the open space. "I'm pretty sure we'll take it. I just need to tell her and…"

"And she's the boss," the older man interjected with a chuckle as Danny nodded in resignation. "I'll hold it for 48 hours."

"That'd be great thanks," Danny offered his hand for a shake of acceptance.

"I think Linda will like it. It's a great space. And the spare bedroom…it's small but…"

"Office or storage and that's it for now," Danny interjected firmly as Sam laughed.

"Do you ever want kids?"

"Sure just…not right away. Wanna be married for a bit first and…and that's a lot to deal with right?" Danny muttered as they headed back outside the building and onto the street. "I'll go and see Linda after shift."

XXXXXXXX

"See you tomorrow," Danny slapped Sam on the back and then headed for the locker room. He entered and then stopped short when he spied Dickson by his locker, who instantly slammed the door shut and glared at him. "You wanna go for another round? How about you take it like a man this time?"

"Me…take it like a man?" Dickson sneered as he neared Danny with a few angry steps. "Wanna show me how a real man does it?" Dickson goaded as Danny's fists instantly balled at his sides.

 _'TAKE THAT YOU ASS!' DANNY SHOUTED AS HE PUNCHED DICKSON IN THE FACE._

However, as soon as started to take a step forward, a little voice inside his mind – in his father's tone, reminded him that if he got it on with Dickson and he wasn't prepared for something Dickson could get him written up and he'd ultimately win.

"What's the matter sissy…you only a big man when your daddy is around?"

"Just had my nails done," Danny shot back as he held his ground; something that forced Dickson's irritation to rise. "Went to the same daisy that does yours!"

Having the same hairy temper trigger, Dickson's fists balled and he closed the gap between him and Danny with a few angry stomps. But just as he neared Danny, Sam's face appeared and the larger man backed off and then looked at Sam with an angry glint.

"See you tomorrow Reagan…sleep well!"

With that Dickson stormed past Danny and purposely bumped Sam on the shoulder on his way out.

"What…was going on?"

"Ah that dickhead was just blowing off steam."

"Danny…"

"Seriously…he just wanted to spout off," Danny insisted with a heavy frown. "Part of me wants to goad him into a fight but the other part knows if we are both written up….it's a first strike for him with this house and a second for me. I don't want that…but I want something on him to get his ass tossed out."

"Well he…he made racial slurs at Daniels, we all heard it."

"Daniels isn't making a fuss about it. Think Dickson has threatened him."

"What? Did you ask Daniels about it?"

"He said to just let it go and he's heard worse. So until someone other than me says something, it goes nowhere."

"I'll say something," Sam shrugged as Danny offered him a weak smile.

"Thanks but it has to be something more than your word. No offense but they'll say since your my partner you just agreed. We need something more."

"How about a sting or something?"

"Entrapment?"

"That's…bad right?" Sam asked slowly as Danny nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

"We need something to record him or…I don't know. Think about it but don't tell anyone, not even Katie okay?" Danny cautioned. "This is just between us…well now it's us."

"Danny….what happened?"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Sam silently nodded in compliance and then pulled his locker open.

"Alright I'm off to see Linda. See you tomorrow."

Danny pulled his jacket on and then headed for the front entrance and outside into the cool night air. _Hope dad found something on that blowhard!_

XXXXXXXX

"Darryl? Frank Reagan."

 _"Frank! Hey how are things in the big apple?"_

"Busy. How is the south?"

 _"Warm. Just like you like it," came a chuckle._

"Always a bit too warm for my liking."

 _"As much as I'd love to just idly chat…you've never just picked up the phone to make small talk."_

"More of a face to face guy but this…this is important."

 _"What's going on?"_

"Owen Dickson."

Silence and Frank's brow furrows heavily as he continues. "Darryl? Was it something I said?"

 _"You know…I've been meaning to take a trip up there. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Okay."

Frank hung up and then leaned back in his chair and stared at the phone in concern; he knew he had just struck a nerve…a nerve that was about to be severed and when it was the ripple effect would affect them all. And not…in a good way.

XXXXXXXX

Linda looked up as Danny neared her desk and couldn't help but offer him a loving smile. "You're early," she stated as she kissed him on the lips.

"Can you leave early?" He teased as she offered him a mock less than amused expression.

"Oh by the way Bec's wants to do a double date this weekend. New guy. Leon."

"Another deadbeat?"

"She swears he's different," Linda lightly giggled as Danny shook his head. "Did you check out the apartment?"

"Yeah I like it. Told him I'd confirm with the boss," Danny grinned as Linda's fist balled and playfully struck him on the shoulder.

"I'll drop by tomorrow and confirm…for you," she reminded him. "You better get it ready for when I move in."

"Sounds good. Which…according to my mother…will be in the spring."

"Linda I gotta run! Mr. Jenkins just needs that prescription filled by Pharmacy."

"I'll call it in Barb."

"Ah you're a lifesaver," the older woman smiled as she looked at Danny next. "Next time don't be so shy about your anonymous messages."

"What?"

"Goodnight Barb."

Danny watched her leave and then looked at Linda with a wondering expression. "What…was that all about?"

"Oh yeah forgot to send you a thanks for the note," Linda smiled as Danny's confusion remained. "Danny?"

"Yeah I uh…didn't leave you any note. What did it say?"

"It…I think I have it…maybe in my locker," Linda commented as she pulled away from the desk and headed toward the staff locker room. "You were in here with me so figured it was you. Who else?"

"Yeah…who else," he pondered as he thought for a second that maybe it was Owen Dickson but then he reasoned that this was a staff area and how could he get in without someone seeing and questioning. He followed Linda into the locker room and waited as she pulled open the locker and then retrieved the small note.

"Looks like your scribbles," she gently teased as she handed him the note.

 _'Love the uniform. Would love to see it off.'_

"I agree with the sentiment but…but it wasn't me. Linda…"

"Maybe it was for someone beside me. I'll ask Jen. She has a new boyfriend and he was here a few days ago. Maybe he meant to shove it into her locker and got mine instead."

"Yeah…can you ask her?"

"Danny, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Can you just ask?"

"Sure. She's on an escort right now but I'll ask when she gets back. What's going on?" Linda asked in concern as they slowly left the staff room.

"I don't know. But uh…but just let me know okay? You know I worry," Danny replied with a tight lipped smile as he tried to downplay his worry.

"Okay I will. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Love you," he whispered as he kissed her on the lips and then pulled back with a strained smile.

"Love you too. And don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing."

He gave her a nod and headed for the front door and paused as his brain was filled with some mocking laughter with Dickson's evil tone behind it. _If it was Dickson….he's…._

* * *

 **A/N:** yeah Danny…don't worry lol hmm does he have anything to really worry about? Who really sent the note? Was it Dickson or just Danny's paranoia edging further. And for those that asked…I fleshed out a bit more about Danny's nightmare with his time as a Detective and what happened and how that's now getting mixed in his mind with Dickson. Course…it could also be foreboding lol thoughts on what Dickson might be plotting next? Will Danny's entrapment plan work? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	5. A Troubling Discovery

**Title: Becoming Blue**  
 **Chapter 5 – A Troubling Discovery**

* * *

"Did you get any goods on Dickson yet to get him tossed out?" Danny asked with a small huff as he entered his father's home office later that same night.

"No but I made a call to someone I know down there and…he said he couldn't tell me over the phone and so is flying up here tomorrow."

"What? That's…"

"Odd," Frank concluded as Danny nodded in agreement. "I agree. For him to want to come up here means it's something more than just a few minor verbal racial altercations."

"How come he wasn't fired?" Danny asked angrily.

"That's what I'll find out. How was the apartment?"

"Yeah it was good. So mom…she wants us to wait and…" Danny paused with a frown as Frank looked up in wonder. "Did you and her…ah never mind."

"Did we wait?" Frank interjected when Danny paused with a sheepish smile. "We did. And it wasn't as big a hardship as you might think."

"Have you seen Linda?" Danny shot back with a chuckle as Frank offered his son a sympathetic smile.

"You could always move up the wedding date."

"Thanks…very helpful," Danny deadpanned.

"You expect me to go against your mother?"

"I've seen it before."

"Only when it comes to professional protocol," Frank reminded his eldest. "This would be sexual ethics."

"Okay…got it," Danny huffed as Frank gently laughed. "Yeah parents…sex…got it."

"What else is going on?"

"Linda, she uh…she had a note in her locker from someone…well not sure if it was for her or someone else…but it was…well kinda sexual."

"I'm not following here," Frank stated plainly.

"I think it was Dickson!" Danny hissed as Frank's brows instantly arched.

"Isn't the employee locker area secure?"

"It is but…"

"And do you know for sure or it is just paranoia that might make you dwell on anger that might cause you to act…rashly?"

"I don't know for sure," Danny huffed as he shook his head. "Dickson…damn that bastard goads me every chance he gets."

"Does he know you'll react?" Frank countered.

"I try not to but…but damn he just pisses me off. Yeah…he knows it," Danny confessed with a heavy sigh. "I really wanna just say screw it to the beat and get my Detective shield now but I don't want to leave it to Sam to deal with. Something hasta be done."

"Get some sleep. I'll see what happens tomorrow when I talk to Darryl."

"'night," Danny nodded as he pulled away from his father and then headed upstairs to his room; his phone buzzing just as he neared the door. He pulled his phone and quickly read Linda's message.

 _'Jen said her boyfriend had been leaving her sexy messages all week long so musta missed the locker when someone came in. You can stop worrying. G'nite and love you.'_

Danny's mind somewhat settled as he texted back a romantic reply and then put his phone down on his dresser and slumped down onto his bed and rubbed his face. "Still suspect Dickson," Danny muttered as he rolled onto his side, buried under the covers and turned off the light; his mind hoping for a quiet night. That wouldn't be totally fulfilled.

XXXXXXXX

"I SAID…STOP!" Danny shouted as his closed the ground on the suspect and flung his body into the legs of the fleeing man which caused the two of them to tumble to the ground as Sam quickly interjected and tried to pull the perp off Danny's frame.

Just before he did, the perp managed to kick out and catch Danny in his tender ribs which made him grumble under his breath and punch out with his fist.

"Ass!" Danny cursed as he leaned back on his heels for a few seconds to catch his breath before he stood up and then looked at Sam who cuffed the suspect and started to direct him back to the car. Just as he picked himself up, his phone rang and he was quick to answer.

"Linda? What's going on?"

 _"Thought you said you told the landlord you wanted the apartment."_

"I did. Why? What did he say?"

 _"He said that you called back and didn't want it and to give it to someone else. So he did."_

"What? No I…ah I'll call him right now," Danny huffed as he hung up and marched back to the waiting patrol car.

"What's going on?" Sam inquired.

"Uh…nothing," he groaned as he looked around and then back at Sam. "Apparently I called the landlord yesterday and told him I didn't want the apartment."

"Why did you do that?" Sam countered as Danny looked at Sam in exasperation. "Oh…so who…wait you think Dickson did it?"

"Who else!"

"But he was on patrol at the same time as us. Why would he…" Sam tried to reason as Danny slammed the door shut. "Just don't…go off on him when we get back to the precinct."

As much as Danny wanted to walk up to Dickson and pound on him, Sam was right. If it was without provocation, then he'd be the one to blame and another incident would be written up against him and then Dickson would really hold something over him.

But when they got back it took everything he had in his power to not march up to Dickson and physically remove the smile off his face.

"Another day another collar huh Reagan," Dickson chuckled as Sam's brow furrowed; especially when he bumped Danny's shoulder and slightly knocked him off his course.

Danny entered the quiet locker room and then called Linda. "Okay I'm gonna swing by after shift and tell the guy…look it wasn't me."

 _"Danny…"_

"I'll make this right okay? I promise."

With that he hung up and then slammed his fist into his locker, while Dickson lingered quietly in the corner and silently laughed. But at the same time he was going to make sure he upped the stakes in his twisted game.

XXXXXXXX

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Danny…"

"Sam, I gotta go and see the landlord of that apartment. This is the one we want and I gotta make it up to Linda."

"Should I come?"

"Don't you have a date with Katie?"

"Yeah but…"

"No, go on your date and have a great time. I'll be fine."

"Okay. So maybe the four of us could sometime….you know…"

"Double date?"

"Was her idea," Sam countered with a chuckle as they walked outside.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow."

Danny parted ways with Sam and then headed toward his car with a head full of steam. He got into his car and headed toward the apartment, his mind also anxious to get home and talk to his father about how his meeting went with Darryl. He pulled his car into a slightly shadowed spot and got out. Danny started to walk toward the front of the building when he heard a small call for help that caused him to deviate from his path and hurry toward the opening to the alleyway.

Just as he neared, something heavy hit his back which caused him to be pitched forward and then fell on his knees. Danny tried to twist around to fight off his attacker, when another figure came out of the shadows and wrapped their arms around his neck.

"He..mmmph," is all he managed before a damp cloth was clamped over his mouth and nose. His brain tried as hard as it could to rebel against the sickly sweet smell of chloroform as it started to assault his system and instantly regretted not asking Sam to come with him.

"Night…night…Danny boy," a male voice whispered when he finally sunk into darkness. Owen Dickson's face appeared from the shadows with an evil grin. "Guess he'll be late for that appointment. Bring him."

XXXXXXXX

 **~earlier the same day~**

"Frank. Well…how the hell are you?"

"Fine. Family is fine. How's Beth?" Frank smiled as he briefly embraced his friend and then pulled back and both settled into a booth near the back of a quiet diner.

"She's alright. Still trying to deal with her mother's estate. You know how that goes."

"I do. Darryl…"

"I know, I know…why the cloak and dagger," Darryl Timmons huffed as he adjusted himself in the small booth across from Frank. They had chosen a little diner close to the airport and away from any department prying eyes.

"Am kinda curious."

"He's part of an ongoing investigation into a few hate…murders."

"Murder? If he's a suspect how come he's not in jail or awaiting trial?"

"This investigation. It's open."

"Why?"

"Because this guy is one slippery bastard. Started out with a few racial run-ins with a few of our…let's say colored officers. Damn you know me Frank…I hate that word. Thought when I took the post I could make a real difference down there. I was wrong. This guy Dickson….he's not the only but was the worst. At first it was mostly slurs at first and talk that isn't respected. But none of the targeted officers came forward. A child of one of the officer's told me in private that he heard his father talking about someone threatening them if he told. Child didn't hear anything else and when I tried to talk to the officer…on the down-low said it was nothing and he wasn't going to make a fuss. We thought…oh this is just one guy, what the hell…" Darryl paused as he took a sip of his coffee and looked at Frank with a heavy frown. "I paid the price when the body we found on patrol the next day was my officer."

"Oh damn…" Frank cursed softly.

"The funeral service it uh…one of the hardest things I had to do. And when that child came forward and said it was my fault…"

"Cause of death?"

"Robbery gone wrong," Darryl huffed. "We did everything we could to find the guy who did it and then one day…another body was found…sure looked like a suicide and guess who found the body."

"And nothing to tie Dickson to the two murders?"

"Nothing. We know he's got a few others in his pocket but we don't know who – yet. His daddy won't say a word, he's a good ole boy also. Another rumor has him tied down to a few Klan memberships in the deep south but none of my guys want to penetrate it. They're a scary bunch Frank. Will kill their own if they get an itchy feeling. We think he's responsible for a few other deaths but we have no proof."

"There must be something…" Frank pondered as Darryl's brow furrowed.

"How'd you get him?"

"Lucky," Frank deadpanned in sarcasm. "He's tossed out a few racial slurs to a few of my guys here. That kind of talk might be acceptable in a few houses in the Deep South but up here…it doesn't fly as far. So there are now grumblings. Trouble is…it's just talk."

"Oh he'll do things when no one's looking to send a real message to those that cross his path or that…that he simply doesn't like."

"Nice guy."

"Yeah if you're white and like him…anyone else…he'll…just…yeah he's just a piece of work Frank. I didn't want to say it on the phone because we suspect someone in the department of helping him. Evidence has gone missing; radio calls disappeared…shifts cancelled or changed to suit his needs. He's got a big mouth…big personality and money to back it."

"There has to be something."

"You find it…you let me know. You have my support Frank…for whatever it's worth. We're still trying here on our end. The mugging was only a few weeks ago so we're still trying a few angles. He transferred out so fast that it kind of put us in a tailspin. Whatever you do…just tell your officers to keep an eye out…watch him but not to engage unless it's something you can get on video with him incriminating himself or in the middle of something incriminating."

"Well one of my officer's…might have already engaged him."

"Colored officer?" Darryl asked in exasperation.

"Actually…my son, Danny but it was because of racial talk. He heard Dickson mouthing off to one of my colored officers. Hate that term also but that's it. He didn't like it and said something."

"Oh," Darryl stated simply.

"And now he's…"

"Just tell Danny to keep his distance unless he can fully incriminate Dickson. Tell Danny….to stay away."

"And if it's too late for that?"

"Then God help Danny…because no one else might be able to at this time," Darryl warned seriously as Frank inwardly cursed.

XXXXXXXX

 _'Night…night…Danny boy…'_

As soon as Danny's world returned to him he wish it hadn't or at least wished he was in a different situation. A better situation. "MMMMMPH!" Danny tried to call out as his body thrashed against his bonds. But to no avail. He was effectively caught. His body was upright and his arms were pulled high above his frame, his wrists cuffed and then the cuffs fastened to something in the ceiling that made him unable to pull them down. His feet were bound with rope and a thick piece of leather was fitted between his lips and then fastened behind his head so that unlike a piece of tape or cloth he would be unable to try to get it out and draw attention to himself. And the last piece of his captive puzzle was a dark hood over his head and fastened around his neck so that he was unable to see where he was and who now held him prisoner.

HELP ME! SOMEONE….HELP ME! He tried to call out. But all that escape the thick leather bit was muffled whimpers and those sounds only garnered him some low laughter in return. His body buckled against his bonds as heavy footsteps neared him.

"Tsk tsk Danny boy…"

He heard the footsteps stop and felt his fists tighten as he strained his pounding ears to listen to where his captor might be. However, a few seconds later, Dickson's fingers grasped the back of the hood and yanked it backward, instantly putting pressing on Danny's neck and slightly hampering his breathing.

"MMMMMMPH," Danny gasped as he tried to yank himself free.

"Seems you've gotten yourself in quite the predicament here…all tied up and nowhere to go…" he taunted Danny in his ear with a low hiss. "Shoulda just minded…"

 **PUNCH**

"Your own…"

 **PUNCH**

"Damn…"

 **PUNCH**

"BUSINESS!

 **PUNCH**

"YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LOOKED THE OTHER WAY!" Dickson shouted as he landed another hard blow to Danny's vulnerable and already throbbing mid-section. Danny's heart raced at top speed as his lungs struggled to get in some fresh air through the gag and the stifling hood. "I think you need to spend some quality alone time," Dickson whispered as he leaned in closer once more. "I know you have a thick head so hopefully you can use this time to ponder your actions tomorrow. I'd ask you to beg for my forgiveness but you ain't the right color."

Danny's hatred for any racial bigot instantly surged and he tossed his head forward and clipped Dickson in the temple.

"Bastard!" Dickson growled as he punched Danny in the side; Danny's eyes instantly watered. "Now if you'll excuse me…I have a cute blond I gotta check in on."

"MMMMMPH!" Danny yelled as he thrashed uselessly against his bonds. He didn't care that the edge of the cuffs started to dig into the fleshy part of his wrists and palms, he just continued to pull.

"Sorry Danny boy…you ain't going anywhere until I SAY SO!"

With that Dickson stomped away. Danny heard the steps get quieter until a door slammed shut, a metal door and then he was instantly surrounded by silence. Despite the fact that his frame was tired and hurting he had to find a way to get free. He pulled and pulled and pulled until his entire frame was wracked with angry sweat. His weight pulled on his arms but he didn't care…he had to get free…otherwise… _cute blond…_ Linda? No…she would suspect…something…she would…right?

He pulled and pulled and pulled once more…and finally realized the horrible truth in Dickson's words…he wasn't getting free unless Dickson freed him. But…when would that be?

Danny heard footsteps enter the near distance and enter the space he was in and felt his entire body tense.

"Yup Danny boy…just you and me…all…night…long."

XXXXXXXX

"We need that insulin stat!"

"He's crashing!"

"Anyone have any morphine? The patient in room 2B…"

"Linda, we need that dose of insulin now!"

"On it!"

Linda rounded a corner only to watch an angry, disheveled man barrel toward her. "Security!" She shouted as she heard footsteps behind and watched as two officers neared the man, one of them, the larger officer taking the angry escapee down before he could deal Linda or any others any harm.

"Linda!"

"I'm fine," she replied as she looked at the officer with a grateful expression. "Thank you officer…"

"Dickson, ma'am. Officer Dickson," Owen Dickson smiled as he handed the cuffed perp to his partner and then tipped his hat to her. "Just doing my job…you know…serve and _protect_."

He gave her a wink before he turned and followed after his partner, Linda watching with a slightly dumbfounded expression seconds before she was flooded by staff asking questions.

Dickson rounded the corner and out of view and chuckled to himself with glee. _Sorry Danny boy…you messed with the wrong man!_

* * *

 **A/N** : oh dear…you know my muse loves Danny whump and her evil baddies hehe and Dickson is certainly that. Will Frank dig further and if so what risk will that run? How is Danny going to escape this and how will Linda and Danny deal with this b/c Dickson is supposedly in two places at once hehe *evil grin* please do review before you go b/c I'd LOVE your thoughts on this angsty update and thanks so much!


	6. Two Steps Back?

**Title: Becoming Blue**  
 **Chapter 6 – Two Steps Back?**

 **A/N: A SPECIAL THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed so far (and to those without accounts your time to read and review means so much‼) I'm so glad you're loving this story as much as me and hope you continue to like these deliciously angsty updates! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _'Miss me Danny boy…I was out there protecting the public…something you should be doing…'_

Danny's world started to slowly come back to him and he instantly felt pangs of cold seize his weary frame and started to shiver. But unlike earlier when he wasn't able to move…this time he was. "Wh…" he started as his eyes quickly snapped open and he looked around at where he was. "The…hell…" he cursed as he realized he was inside his own car. His hands leapt to his face and felt for anything that was…nothing? With his head still pounding and trying to figure out what happened he fumbled for his keys, found them and then turned the engine over so that he'd have some warmth and then flipped on the light.

He looked at his face – nothing. "Course he wouldn't hit there…" Danny huffed as he noticed a few red marks on either side of his jaw where he assumed the gag had been. He recalled Dickson's voice and then footsteps as he neared. He readied himself for another beating but nothing came. Seconds ticked into minutes, minutes dragged into hours and still nothing. _Damn bastard just watched me…._ his mind inwardly growled as he felt his tender ribs. Nothing broken but there were bruises. Trouble was he had told Linda about the run-in with the car and shown his mother. Would they merely say this was left over from that?

 _Pretty blond…_ his mind recalled as he pulled away from the apartment that he was supposed to visit and headed for the hospital. He knew Linda would ask why he was there so late followed by – did you get the apartment back? Neither of which he had a good answer for.

 _'Well Danny boy…parting is such sweet sorrow…'_ he heard before footsteps neared his captive frame. He recalled tensing up and then waiting for another hit or something. It didn't come. Instead he felt a small prick in his neck and knew he had just been stuck with something. After he woke up in his car, alone and unbound, he knew the contents were drugs to knock him out so that Dickson continue his twisted game. _Damn bastard is going to pay for this!_ Trouble was…he was alone and had no proof. He didn't record anything as he thought he was going to see his future landlord.

"Danny?" Linda asked as Danny rushed into the ER entrance doors and right up to her with a panicked look. "What's going on? Why are you here so late?"

"Was Owen Dickson here?" Danny asked a bit out of breath; his weary frame begging for some rest.

"What?"

"Dickson! Remember that racist jerk I told you about. Was he here?"

"He was. He and his partner were escorting someone here when a patient got loose and…"

"And what?"

"Danny he saved my life."

"That's bulls…" he started to curse and then stopped as his angry outburst instantly garnered a few glances.

"Okay, let's just go over here and you tell me what is really going on? Did you get to the apartment?"

"No. Because I was with Dickson!"

"Danny…"

"I know that sounds crazy but…but it's true! He came here to set himself up with some kind of alibi and then…"

"Okay so hold on a minute. Just take a deep breath and…tell me what is going on."

"I'm not crazy okay? He's playing these stupid mind games and I don't know what his game is…maybe he wants to make you not believe me or me sound crazy or just rile me up so I'll go after him. I don't know…but it's working!" Danny hissed as Linda offered him a sympathetic gaze. "Right…I'm crazy."

"What happened?"

"I was on the way to the apartment when I was jumped from behind. I woke up…I was hooded so I didn't see where it was but it was Dickson! I might not have been able to see him but I heard him! I know that voice. He had me cuffed to the ceiling and did a few rounds on me and then….then I woke up in the car."

He could see the uncertainty in her eyes and felt like finding Dickson right now and pounding him into the ground. "You believe me right?"

"Sure," she answered but he could tell instantly she didn't.

"Linda…"

"Danny…it sounds a bit…okay I want to believe you but you look tired and I saw Dickson with my own eyes. He even spoke to me."

"Course he did," he huffed as he stood up and then yanked his undershirt from the waistband of his jeans and then showed her his chest that, in the moment, held only faint bruises from his ordeal. "See."

"You said you had a run in with a police car."

"Yeah Dickson's! Don't you see how this guy's mind works?" Danny growled as he dropped his shirt and slumped back down onto the bench beside her.

"You said he hates anyone who's not white. You're white. Why does he hate you? I'm sure others have stood up to him in the past."

"Yeah and I wondered how they fared," he hissed in sarcasm. "You have to believe me. This guy is out to get us!"

"Okay…so you didn't get the apartment?"

"No. I woke up a half hour ago and it's too late. I'll go by tomorrow and I'll take Sam with me this time. You gotta stay away from him."

"I didn't even know he was in the building until the patient escaped. He didn't seek me out on purpose," Linda explained with a slight hint of exasperation. "Danny, it's late and you're tired and…I need to get back to work."

"You don't believe me?"

"Why would he want to stop us from getting an apartment?"

"Because he's a dick!" Danny growled, his elevated tone instantly drawing security to him. "No problem here…I'm a cop," he declared sourly as Linda's hand rested on his. "He's bad and he's trying to divide us."

"That won't happen. I love you," Linda assured him as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You say that Dickson did something to you but you didn't see it and I saw him tonight. We could argue this until we're at each other's throats but that's probably what he wants."

"You're right…" Danny nodded as he rubbed his face. "I'm tired and…and I know it was him. Ah hell he probably pre-recorded his damn voice and had Harley help him out. That bastard would do anything to see me tossed out."

"Well don't give him any more reason. You need to get home and I need to get back on shift."

"I promise I'll make it up with the apartment."

"Danny…"

"Okay how about this…Dickson will know I'll try again. He'll hear me only…you call the landlord okay? Go first thing in the morning after your shift. Or better yet find another place you like and I'll be okay with it," Danny told her as he gave her a warm hug. "Just make sure you never walk to your car alone."

"Promise."

Danny walked her back to the unit desk and then carried on toward the exit doors and then into the parking lot. On the drive home, he thought about the dangerous game Dickson was playing but also how clever it was. He knew his father had met with his friend Darryl and was anxious to know what he found out and hoped it was something that could be used to send Owen Dickson back down south – for good.

He let himself into the quiet family home and crept upstairs and into his room. He closed the door and then took off his shirt and undershirt and looked at his bruised chest and offered a whispered curse. Of course he knew there were still bruises from the accident but Dickson had done his best to just add to them and not add any new ones anywhere else. _This sick bastard has to go down…there has to be a way to take him down – FOR GOOD!_ His mind inwardly yelled as he tossed his clothes into the laundry hamper, changed into a pair of sweatpants and clean tee and then crawled under his covers.

His body ached, head pounded and he wanted nothing more than to drift into some restful slumber. But that wasn't to be. As soon as he turned off the light and closed his eyes, his thoughts whisked him back in time to when he was being held captive by Dickson, unable to call out or fight back and he knew the night ahead would be restless and troubled. He'd be right. And he would hate that Dickson won – again.

XXXXXXXX

Danny stumbled down the stairs the next morning and into the kitchen where his father already was.

"Didn't year you come home last night…late night dinner with Linda?"

"No…she was too busy being protected by Officer Dickson…who I might add jumped me outside the apartment that I tried to get back after he told the landlord we didn't want it!" Danny replied sourly as Frank's brow furrowed.

"Danny…."

"Oh and the best part is the damn bastard hit me in the same spot as when I was hit by the cruiser – his cruiser! So of course when I showed Linda she said it was from the accident! What'd your friend tell you?"

"Stay away from Dickson," Frank answered dryly.

"Oh gee thanks," Danny deadpanned as he took the mug of coffee from his father. "What's going on?"

"First off…what happened last night?"

"Shoulda took Sam with me," Danny grumbled as he took a sip and then looked up at his father with a heavy frown. "I went to the apartment and was jumped from behind. I woke up with a hood on and I was cuffed to the ceiling and Dickson hit me and said it was gonna be me and him all night. Course I couldn't see…only hear but that means nothing. Then he shows up at the hospital to help out with some runaway patient that just happens to run into Linda. Convenient I might add and of course the whole thing is caught on hospital security. He's given himself one hell of an alibi!"

"Is Linda okay?"

"He doesn't want to hurt her. He knows he hurts her and I'll come after him."

"But with just cause," Frank pondered as Danny looked at his father in wonder. "But if he can goad you into losing your cool without just cause then he walks away the good guy and you pay the price."

"How is it racism isn't a just cause!"

"Because it's words and unless someone on the receiving end wants to make an issue out of it, it remains words."

"Words can do damage!"

"I agree but until the party that has sustained damage wants to claim that, hearsay doesn't go very far."

"Damn!"

"Darryl said that he's wanted…or suspected in a few department murders. Two colored officers and one white. For lack of better terms," Frank gently stumbled. "The latter was the man Darryl thought he could trust to start an inside investigation but he told someone and ended up dead. Darryl has to tread lightly. Dickson is a master of pinning the blame on others while he is the one ultimately responsible and…he has help. Inside help."

"Can't believe this," Danny groaned as Frank looked at him in concern. "Sam offered to go with me last night…I shoulda listened."

"Danny…"

"Next time. Sam knows and he's agreed to…"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Frank interjected in haste. "Involving Officer Wallace into this isn't right or fair."

"Sam agreed!" Danny argued back as Frank's lips pursed. "This guy leaves no evidence so we need evidence right?"

"I know that tone."

"Well we can't let him get away with anything! Especially murder!"

"Darryl is working on it," Frank insisted as Danny shot him a distressed glance.

"But…"

"We need proof and you need to back down," Frank warned.

"I didn't ask for him to come at me last night. I might not have been able to see him but I heard him! It was him! It was him!" Danny hissed as they heard footsteps bounding down the stairs toward them.

"No talk around Jamie."

"We have to do something!" Danny whispered as Frank nodded in agreement.

"I agree but we have to make a proper plan."

"Just tell me what to do."

"We'll talk more about this after shift tonight. In the meantime…keep your wits about you and if you have to go somewhere…take Sam," Frank stated somewhat begrudgingly.

"Okay."

"Did I miss the serious talk?" Jamie asked as he entered the kitchen with an innocent expression.

"Nothing to miss," Frank smiled at his youngest. "Work talk. How is your project coming?"

Danny tried to listen to Jamie rattle on about something at school but in truth he couldn't wait to get to work and show Dickson that he hadn't won. After that he wanted to get a small recording device and have it going all the time. On days when nothing happened he would simply record over it. But on the days something did happen he hoped he could compare enough in fractions against Owen Dickson to send him packing back down south where he hoped his father's friend would have enough evidence in time to put him away for the rest of his life.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey…so did you get the apartment?"

"Actually we got a better one," Danny replied a bit loudly as he knew Dickson was in ear shot. And although it wasn't the total truth, he hoped it would be enough to get him to back off his fiancé.

"Oh that's great. Okay so you know what Katie told me last night…" Sam's voice trailed off as Danny glanced sideways at Dickson and caught a sneer, something he inwardly laughed at.

But as his tender ribs reminded him, he'd need something very solid on Dickson to bring him down for good, because he wasn't sure his already tender ribs could take another beating.

 _Wonder what dad's plan is…_ Danny pondered as he slammed his locker shut and headed for roll-call. He glanced toward the end of the quiet locker room where he saw the backs of Dickson and Harley as they talked in hushed tones. And as much as he was anxious to know what his father had planned to stop Dickson for good, he couldn't help but be nervous as to what Dickson had planned in the meantime to make his life a living hell.

That thought worried him. And for good reason.

* * *

 **A/N:** oh dear! Dickson is one evil but sneaky dude! What else will Frank uncover? Will Danny prove that it was Dickson that held him hostage those few hours and how will he avoid trouble until a proper plan is in place? *evil wink* hehe please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	7. Careful What you Wish For

**Title: Becoming Blue**  
 **Chapter 7 – Careful What you Wish For**

 **A/N: I know the site has been acting up these past few weeks (was down for most of the day for me yesterday so am hoping it's working today!) Again a special THANK YOU Jackie, Crystal, Ruby, Cindy, lili, Tess, Rosie, Rachel, kika, Cody, c-c, Newbie, Lea and various guests! I cannot thank you all personally like I can the others but just want you all to know is that I so appreciate your time to read and review – means a lot!**

* * *

"Hey Danny…what's going on?"

"Hey Anthony," Danny greeted as the two of them briefly shook hands and then stepped back.

"So…nice meeting place," Anthony commented as he gestured to the back room of a small store they were in; Sam outside in Danny's cruiser and on the lookout. "What's going on? You in some kind of trouble?"

"I need help with…okay so I need a recording device that I can wear on me that isn't easily detected or gets in the way of well…anything. Thought you might have something like that for undercover work."

"What's going on?" Detective Anthony Abetemarco pressed a bit more.

"Okay so here's the thing…there's this new cop in our House, a bit of a racist ass who…"

"Owen Dickson?" Anthony interjected as Danny's expression of surprise instantly sprung forth. "Yeah heard a few grumblings about him. Regular dirt bag. What's that got do to with you?"

"He…okay so I was attacked last night and I think it was him only…I couldn't see him. He's a bad seed but I need more than just his big mouth to get his ass tossed out," Danny huffed. "He's…he's a careful guy and damn smart. You know…for an idiot," he paused with a slight smirk before his expression clouded again. "Just something small that I can record over if nothing happens but…but in the event it does…I just need something."

"Danny…I can't just use department equipment for something not sanctioned for a case," Anthony explained as Danny's frown deepened.

"What about those friends in low places you bragged about when I worked with you guys? I'm desperate here," Danny gently begged as Anthony's lips slightly pursed. "Just tell me who to meet and their price or whatever but…but this needs to happen."

Anthony could see the desperation in Danny's gaze and heard the pleading in his tone and knew he wasn't going to stop here – if he didn't get what he wanted from a fellow professional, he would turn to his own means.

"Okay…lemme see what I can do," Anthony finally resigned.

"I'll owe you one."

"You're already broke," Anthony tossed back with a hearty chuckle. "But I don't mind…this kind of guy is bad for all kinds of business."

"Thanks man. Appreciate it."

After hearing the coast was all clear, Danny darted out the back and into the waiting cruiser that Sam casually pulled away from the back of the building and emerged back into traffic as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Anthony waited about ten minutes and then casually strolled out the front door and headed toward his dark unmarked sedan and headed in the opposite direction.

"Is he in?" Sam softly inquired.

"He is," Danny nodded in confirmation as his arm gently rubbed his aching ribs.

"Maybe you should get those looked at or wrapped or something?"

"Linda looked at them."

"Oh really?" Sam gently wagged his brows as Danny shook his head. "What? I mean…did she also give you a complete physical?" He snickered.

"Alright wise ass, keep your eyes on the road," Danny retorted dryly as Sam laughed.

"So did you really get another apartment?"

"Yeah," Danny replied in truth. "I did want Dickson to hear but Linda took care of it. I told her I didn't care as long as she was happy then I'd be happy."

"Aww…that's kinda…sweet."

"Shut up and drive," Danny shot back in a teasing tone as Sam snickered.

"Isn't…that a song?"

"Wow, you're really askin' for it today," Danny groaned as they continued on their patrol route.

XXXXXXXX

"Not sure if I like that look," Frank commented as he entered his father's office in the afternoon of that same day.

"Did you know we accepted Owen Dickson's transfer without any kind of reference check," Henry stated firmly.

"Really? Danny's Chief did that?"

"No…here's the odd thing…Chief Salis at 12 requested and somehow…he ended up at 21."

"Clerical error?" Frank inquired as he took the report from his father's hand.

"Or done intentionally."

"We can question the clerk that entered the request information. See if there was ever a history of keying errors," Frank suggested as he eased himself down before his father's desk. "You think someone in this organization wanted Dickson here?"

"Starting to look that way. And after what Darryl said…maybe this guy Dickson is brought in to clean up a mess and then just quietly go away and let that House deal with it," Henry pondered.

"If that's the case…then who's the real target? Darryl said the deaths of the two officers seemed random except they were both black and had altercations with him. The person Darryl told to start an inner investigation is another story however," Frank explained.

"Random…wonder if that's the truth," Henry looked at Frank in question.

"Darryl said the first officer's child came forward staying he heard his father talking with someone that threatened if he told."

"Told his southern superiors about racial tension? I understand but even in today's world, there is higher board they can go to or simply transfer out," Henry mused.

"Maybe it was blackmail of something else," Frank also started to muse. "Wonder if the first officer stumbled across something he wasn't supposed to see. Drugs, illegal weapons…money laundering…told the second and then both pay for it with their lives."

"Being a traitor and possibly selling arms or laundering money to the bad guys? Things worth killing to keep secret," Henry concluded with a heavy frown. "He'd have done the same if the guy was white."

"Think the race thing is a cover?"

"Easier to take the rap for being a racist than a traitor!" Henry hissed. "Hate them both!"

"If that's the case then maybe someone here want's part of that illegal action," Frank suggested as Henry's lips pursed. "Lot more port opportunity's for overseas deals in New York than down south."

"Very…possible. Trouble is…how do we find out without tipping the wrong hand and ending up with a bunch of dead officers?" Henry gently growled.

"We tread very carefully," Frank suggested with a small huff. "I think Danny's got himself mixed in with a real scary guy and if he's not careful…"

"He'll be the one to take the fall. Permanently."

XXXXXXXX

Danny watched Dickson enter the precinct later the same day and felt his blood start to boil and his fists instantly curl at his sides. He so wanted to march up to him and just pound him one or better yet goad him into trying to pound him in return. Trouble was he didn't have the recording device on him and so it would be a wasted effort; one he didn't want to waste.

Dickson however didn't care and marched past Danny purposely bumping him in the shoulder which made him nearly spill his mug of freshly brewed hot coffee.

"Anyone smell that?" Danny started in a terse tone as Dickson turned to face him with a daring expression.

"Something to say to me?" Dickson directly challenged.

"Need the report from your latest collar on my desk in 15 Reagan."

"Sure thing Sarge," Danny answered Renzulli back as Dickson turned and slightly narrowed his gaze at the stoic Staff Sargent. Renzulli, however, new exactly what kind of man Owen Dickson was and wasn't going to stand for any type of foul play on his watch.

"Saved by the Taco Bell," Dickson sneered as he cast some shade on Renzulli before he ambled past.

Renzulli watched Danny's entire frame tense but quickly stepped toward him to intervene before any real damage could be done. "I've been called worse," Renzulli whispered as Danny gritted his teeth. "A few words aren't worth another write-up."

"Depends," Danny whispered back as Dickson rounded the corner and out of view. He turned and looked at his friend and former TO and shook his head. "That was uncalled for."

"I know. But I'm a bigger man than he. It's not worth it."

"I'll get that report done,"; Danny agreed begrudgingly.

"Give him a wide birth when you see him. Let's just hope the powers that be can work something out so that he'll be out of here soon."

"Hope so," Danny agreed as he headed toward an empty desk to write up his report. He looked up at Sam as he talked with a few other officers, one black and one Asian and then over at Dickson's new partner and felt himself curse as John Harley's face held a look of utter disdain. _Damn I want BOTH of these guys gone!_ There had only been rumblings about Harley's racial bias but it wasn't until Dickson came in that it really started to flourish – in the worst way possible.

Danny didn't know in that moment what his father and grandfather had found out or had now postulated about Dickson's 'transfer' into precinct 21 but he would have instantly fingered Harley as the one Dickson had come to make the deals with. But was it true? Was Harley the insider? Or merely a silent bully with a strong sidekick bringing out the worst in him? Either way…Danny wanted both gone – and fast!

"Hey watch it China doll!" Harley grumbled as the Asian officer broke away from Sam and headed for the breakroom and 'accidentally' bumped into him. Harley turned to make something more of it but when he looked up and saw Renzulli and a few others looking at him with a look that said ' _we dare you_ ' he backed down and walked away in a cloud of disdain.

"Think we need a review of the Respectful Workplace thingy," Danny piped up as a few snickered and Harley's blood boiled in his veins.

"Need a few things around here," another pipped up.

"Yeah change of scenery. More from the north than the south," added another.

And this is where Dickson would see that being in New York wasn't as easy a walk in the park as it had been in the south; New York was about diversity and here it was celebrated in all the ranks – starting with the top down. That would only fuel his anger and hatred. And that…would be dangerous for them all.

"Alright Sarge…only one minute to spare," Danny declared about ten minutes later as he neared Renzulli's desk and handed him the completed report.

"More like one minute over," Renzulli deadpanned as Danny gently smirked.

"About earlier…"

"Just keep yourself in check. You work at a good House and we're not going to stand for that kind of blatant racism."

"That's what worries me Sarge…what if they retaliate but in private or off the job?"

"All we can do is keep our wits about us and report any kind of bad behavior immediately. No lone Wolf's okay?"

"You know…the Wolf gets a bad rap for wanting to take matters into his own hands…whatever."

"See you tomorrow Reagan," Renzulli chipped as Danny smirked and turned to leave.

"So…about that double date…Katie says yes. So…get the girls to arrange it?"

"Heck yes. If I tried and did it wrong, Linda would never let me live it down," Danny smiled. "Besides…they have the most difficult schedules. We just need to show up with our wallets."

"Now that…I can do," Sam grinned as they both headed for the locker room to get ready to go. "So…plans for tonight?"

"Sleep," Danny retorted in haste as Sam chuckled and then frowned. "Nah it's okay. I didn't get much last night. You?"

"Gotta help my d…" he started and then stopped and shook his head. "Wow…I just can't…"

"Hey…it's okay."

"After he died I uh…well the deck, we just left it. Was the last thing we worked on together. But hoping to get a bit of that fixed tonight."

"Need some help?"

"Thanks but uh…but I was gonna ask mom. Figured…yeah I don't know."

"Think it's a great idea," Danny praised as he closed his locker and the two of them headed for the back door exit to leave. "Does Katie know about your sen…" Danny stopped when both he and Sam heard someone screaming for help.

"What the…" Danny started as he looked at Sam and both ran in the direction of a man all in black bent over another on the ground and a person standing a few meters away screaming for help. "HEY!" Danny shouted as the man in black pulled away and started to race toward the shadows. "HEY STOP! NYPD! STOP!"

"I'VE GOT HIM!" Sam shouted as Danny looked at the woman.

"What did you see?"

"I…I just got here and…a few seconds only…he was hitting him…with the bat…oh god…is he…dead?"

"Go inside and call for help!" Danny directed as he dropped to his knees and looked at the person on the other end of the beating. "Oh God…no," he whispered as he gently cradled Officer Andy Chen's head in his hands; the young Asian officer that Sam had been talking to earlier. "Andy…hey can you hear me? Hey…Andy!"

The badly beaten eyelids gently fluttered and a few letters escaped his bloody lips before he slipped into darkness. _"Di..k…sn.."_

"Andy…stay with me…ANDY!" Danny shouted as Owen Dickson watched from the shadows with glee. "SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP ME!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so I know they butt heads on the show but I love Danny and Anthony and want them to have a civil relationship in this story!


	8. Burdened by Guilt

**Title: Becoming Blue**  
 **Chapter 8 – Burdened by Guilt**

 **A/N: So happy that everyone is enjoying this angsty story and yes racism is a tough but relevant topic and while trying to keep the characters/settings fictional trying to show that in the end tolerance for diversity is always the right course.  
PS: I have friends in the south who much like myself are color blind so while it might seem like I am picking on the south, this is a fictional story and does not pull from any specific true life event b/c our intent isn't to offend anyone from any state reading this story – just friendly reminder that no matter where you live anyone can make a difference to stop the hate! Alright….ramble over…on with the story!**

* * *

 _"Andy…stay with me…ANDY!" Danny shouted as Owen Dickson watched from the shadows with glee. "SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP ME!"_

The ride to the hospital was one of miserable torment for Danny as he sat in the back of the ambulance a few feet away from Officer Chen's unmoving body. His phone buzzed and he was quick to answer it and read the disappointing message.

 _'The guy in black had a bike waiting. Sorry I lost him and there was no plate on the bike. But I do know the kind. I called Phil down in tech. He's going to check security. Dickson was seen in the precinct just when we were outside chasing the baddie. Sorry. On my way to the hospital. Sam'_

Danny's jaw gritted as he leaned back against the side of the ambulance and looked down at the young Asian officer. "Is he…going to be okay?"

"Will depend on how bad the internal injuries are," the paramedic replied simply. "But we still have a heartbeat so that's encouraging."

"Yeah…yeah it is," Danny replied quietly as they neared the hospital and he waited until Andy stretcher was pulled from the back of the ambulance and then rushed into emergency surgery.

"Danny!" Linda called out as she rushed toward him. She spied the blood on his face and neck and her heart rate soared.

"I'm okay…this is…his blood. He…" Danny's voice left him as he turned his tormented gaze toward the ER surgical area and just started glumly at the swinging doors. "He…"

"Come with me," Linda entreated as she led Danny toward a small examination room. "Did you get hit anywhere?"

"No…I just need it cleaned off me. If you can't…I can do it," he said as she looked at his grim expression and then touched his arm and gave it a supportive squeeze. "He needs…to live," he stated with a sad plea in his tone.

"Dr. Adams is the best there is. He's in good hands. Let me clean you up okay?"

"Sure…fine," he huffed as slumped down onto the small examination table and took off his jacket. "He…his only crime was being Asian. Damn racist bastard!"

"Who?"

"Dickson! He…he did this."

"He did? You saw him?" Linda inquired as Danny shook his head.

"No…but I swear Andy said Dickson before he blacked out."

"Danny…"

"DON'T!" Danny shouted as he jumped off the bed and looked at her with an intense gaze. "Dickson did this! He might have worn a mask but he did it! And don't you dare defend him!"

"I'm not." Linda looked at him with a distressed expression as he shook his head and then sat back down onto the small table. "Sorry."

"Tell me wha…" she started and then stopped in her cleaning off the last few drops of blood on Danny's neck.

"What is it?" Danny inquired.

"You have…a red mark on your neck. Does it itch?"

"Yeah sort of. Damn bug bite."

But when Danny heard silence he cocked his head upright and looked at her in wonder. "Maybe it was a spider or something but…but it's nothing okay? I'm fine."

"Wait…you said you were drugged right? Did you feel a needle?"

"I uh…I don't know…the rest of my body was in pain but…can you take a blood test? Will there be any trace leftover?"

"I don't know," Linda answered as she reached for a small needle. But before she could take his blood, his fingers rested on her hand and halted her actions. "Don't you want to know?"

"You believe me now?"

"Danny…that isn't fair," she insisted as his lips pursed. "You're the one who always tells me that you need hard evidence before you can convict someone with certainty."

"I know…I know. Okay run the damn blood and we'll see what's in there," Danny stated as he watched her draw the small vial of blood and then package it up for testing. "You go…I'll finish up here."

"Danny…be careful."

"I will."

He watched her leave, pulled on a glove and then cleaned off the rest of the droplets of blood and then headed back into the ER waiting area where Sam arrived a few minutes later – his father already incoming.

"Danny!" Sam half shouted as he rushed up to him. "How is he?"

"He's…in surgery. Did you call his family?"

"Yeah they're on their way here. You okay?"

"I'm angry. I could have sworn that Andy said it was Dickson."

"The guy was wearing a mask."

"Who said Dickson was still in the precinct?" Danny pushed impatiently.

"Officer Jackson. And I doubt he'd have reason to lie."

"Then it was Harley," Danny pondered as Sam watched him in concern.

"Philips wants to transfer out now," Sam mentioned as Danny looked back at him in haste.

"What?"

"Danny…he's black and…gay," Sam whispered. "He's…you knew about him and Andy right?"

"I did but so…right…it doesn't matter to me what they do," Danny growled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It doesn't matter to any of us. They're cops like the rest of us. It's Dickson who has the issue. Dickson and Harley," Sam huffed as Danny turned back to him with an angry expression. "But even the female witness said the guy who beat up Andy was wearing a mask."

"Damn this guy is good!"

"Danny!"

Danny turned to see Officer Zac Philips rush up to him with a panicked expression. "He's still in surgery. How are his parents?"

"They're almost here. Damn…I should have left at the same time. I had a report and…and this is my fault."

"Hey this isn't your fault. It's the fault of one man! Owen Dickson!" Danny told Zac.

"Danny…you didn't see him for sure," Sam reminded him gently as Danny shot him a warning look. "Well…we have to play this safe right?"

"Danny…our house isn't about this kind of thing, you know that."

"I know Zac…look just…go wait for Andy's parents and be with them okay?" Danny suggested as Frank and Sid Gormely arrived.

"Danny!"

"Hey…he's still in surgery," Danny told his father and superior. "Sam and I went outside to leave when we saw a guy in black beating on Andy. A female witness arrived which is what I think was the only reason that Andy could be alive right now. But …but look before Andy slipped into unconsciousness I could have sworn he said Dickson."

"Are you sure?" Gormley asked in haste.

"Yes…" Danny replied as he looked at Sam whose lips pursed.

"What is it Officer Wallace?"

"Another Officer said they saw Dickson inside the precinct when I was chasing the man in black," Sam answered in truth as Danny shot him a warning look. "I can't lie Danny. Sorry."

"Dickson did this!" Danny insisted. "I'll bet he also wore black and while Harley was the decoy he went back inside. He likes the dirty work. He did the beating and then went inside…he did this!" Danny's angry tone rambled on as Frank offered his son a heavy frown. "I know I'm biased against this creep but before this happened he was talking 'smack' at Andy and a few others including Officer Philips."

"Damn," Gormley cursed as he looked at Frank.

"Danny, I want you and Sam to give your statements and Sargent Gormley and I will take it from here."

"But…"

"It's been a long day and it's not ending on a very happy note," Frank interjected in a low tone. "Sid and I need to talk to the family, that's _our_ job. You saved his life and that's what counts. Go home and get some rest."

"Philips wants to transfer out," Danny mentioned sourly as Gormley's lips pursed.

"The only one leaving my house is that bastard Dickson!" Gormley stated openly as Frank offered a small sigh. "Sorry Sir. I mean Officer Dickson."

"Add John Harley to that list," Danny snarled in return as he pushed past his father and headed toward Sam. He looked over at Officer Zac Philips who was with Andy's parents and now flanked by his father and his boss and gritted his teeth. "We need to get this guy!"

"You heard the rest of the ranks Danny…no one will tolerate Dickson and Harley. We're not about that. We're all about acceptance and diversity here."

"I get that!" Danny gently hissed. "But in the meantime he can still stage things to hurt others and walk away laughing," he sighed as he rubbed his face and then looked up and saw Linda reappear behind the nursing station desk. He gave her a nod before he and Sam turned and headed for the ER doors and then outside.

"Danny, wait!"

"Sam, I'm tired and I just…wanna go home and…and forget today ever happened," Danny signed as he headed outside and let the cool air assault all his senses. He stood for a few seconds and turned back and watched as the doctor exited the ER surgical room and headed for the Chen family.

"Danny…" Sam whispered as they both crept back inside and watched in silence.

Andy would live. He would be in for some tough recovery but he would live and would make a full recovery.

"Thank God," Danny whispered as Zac Philips looked up and both he and Danny traded relieved expressions before he looked at Sam and knew it was time to go for good.

"I'm glad he'll be okay," Sam commented as they headed toward his car. But as they neared and Sam stopped to open the doors and get in, Danny kept going. "Danny? Danny!" He called out as he rushed toward his friend. "Danny!"

Danny looked at Sam with a sharp hiss as Sam quickly pulled back. "He needs to pay for this!"

"He will!" Sam argued back.

"When!" Danny continued as he looked up to see his father and his boss approach.

"Officer Chen is going to live."

"We heard," Danny offered gratefully.

"Thank you Officer Wallace. Danny can come home with me," Frank offered as Sam gave them a nod in agreement.

"You can give me a ride back to the house," Gormley told Sam as the two of them turned and headed back toward Gormley's waiting car.

Danny looked at his father and shook his head before he turned his back and cursed. "Lemme guess…you can't do anything because no one saw the bastards face!"

"Danny, you know if you want to become detective, how important hard evidence is."

"He's a public racist! How much more evidence do you need!"

"As much as I sometimes don't personally agree with certain people's freedom of expression, the law does allow them to…."

"He nearly beat Andy to death because he's Asian! Maybe because he's gay whatever reason…he beat him for no reason! Where is the freedom to just live your life the way you want without someone else…" Danny ranted and then stopped as his chest started to slightly ache. "You know what…I just…" he stopped again and then turned his back to his father and let his shoulders slump.

"Danny," Frank started in a warm tone as his hand rested on his shoulder.

"He tried to beat…him to death," Danny uttered in a tormented whisper as the two of them stood side by side and stared at the entrance to the ER. "This…was my fault."

"What? No it wasn't."

"Yeah…before he and Harley targeted Chen I uh…I made a comment about him, about Dickson…just to rile him up…wanted him to come after me," Danny confessed in torment. "And then…this."

"You said he must have had it planned. I doubt it would have mattered what anyone would have said. This was staged…premediated," Frank reminded his son. "To have that bike waiting and the masks. He didn't count on the woman."

"She only saw…"

"She thought she saw someone else in black running in the opposite direction."

"What?" Danny looked up at Frank in shock. "You talked to her?"

"I might have moved up the ladder a bit but basic police work such as questioning the witness is kinda old hat," Frank offered lightly as he gently turned Danny toward the waiting SUV as he felt his son's frame start to shiver from the cold. "The man was in black but she said he ran toward the precinct. She thought she was wrong but after Dickson was seen inside it fits the facts."

"But of course because he was in a mask he walks away again getting the last laugh," Danny sighed as they both climbed into the SUV. "Still…my fault."

Frank's brow furrowed as he looked at his son in sympathy and then slowly put the SUV in drive and headed for home. "We'll get him Danny…"

"And until then…who else has to suffer?" He asked in quiet misery as he closed his eyes for a few seconds and tried to drown out the tormented calls for help. He'd be unable.

* * *

 **A/N:** oh dear… yeah Danny is really playing with fire here. Can he and Sam get anything on Dickson before it's too late and will Danny's favor from Anthony also have dire consequences? Hmm please do review before you go and thanks so much‼


	9. Checkmate?

**Title: Becoming Blue**  
 **Chapter 9 – Checkmate?**

* * *

"I'll call Darryl in the morning and see if he has any updates. Get some rest," Frank urged his son as Danny gave his father a nod and then slowly trudged up the stairs to his bedroom. "Danny…Officer Chen will be fine."

"Right…'night."

Frank watched his son disappear from view and felt his heart sink heavier into his chest and could only hope this would end soon and they could start to rebuild and heal from the ugly wounds that Owen Dickson's presence had caused.

As Danny entered his bedroom he thought about the day's events and what was to come. In a few months he'd be in the new apartment he and Linda were going to be living in and for a second that thought made him more anxious. After a tough day it was somewhat comforting to know he didn't have to come home to an empty shell…that there would be someone there to greet him or just to listen.

He knew his mother had talked to Linda about waiting to move in with him until they were properly married and while he balked at the time, now with this Dickson business, he started to think that was the best idea. _This way she won't be a target…what if I have to work late and she's there alone…or has to come home alone in the dark…_ right now she went to a building with people coming and going and a roommate that worked normal hours. He'd tell Linda it was because of his mother and her wanting to stick to tradition but inside he knew it was because of Owen Dickson.

Danny heard a soft shuffle at the door and looked up to see his younger brother Joe in the doorway. He looked at Danny with a pensive expression and then the bits of blood splatter on his shirt and his brow instantly furrowed.

"Not mine. What's up?"

"Heard you and dad arguing outside…is it because of work? A case?"

"A racist in the precinct," Danny replied in truth. "And we weren't…okay we were but it's no big deal. He's about protocol and I get that and I think the system is too slow."

"Who's right?"

"We both are."

"Ok-ay…who won?" Joe asked with a small smirk.

"Dad. Protocol wins out because sometimes…you have to play by the book to get someone tossed out of the game legally and for good."

"Thought you were okay with that."

"In this case…no. I want to use any means to get rid of any racist in my precinct."

"Does Grampa know?"

"He does but…but people are allowed freedom of speech and…"

"Even if that speech divides and produces hate?"

"I know, it's messed up but…but in this case we need evidence and…and it's a long story," Danny looked at Joe with a serious expression.

"Why can't this guy just be fired?"

"Yeah…wish it was that easy."

XXXXXXXX

"I hope you don't mind me coming. I wanted to wait until Danny had gone to work and I'm just off shift and…and I hope I'm not bothering you but…but I just need…well an experienced ear to just listen I guess," Linda rambled nervously as she sat before her mother in law in her fiancé's house at the kitchen table.

"Of course…you know you can talk to me at any time," Mary Reagan tried to reassure the younger woman before her; her soon to be daughter in law. "What's going on?"

"It's uh…" Linda paused as her mind zoomed back in time to the night before when Danny rushed into her ER covered in blood. Granted it wasn't his blood, it was that of another officer, but it was enough to force her heart rate to stop for the briefest of milliseconds and then start back up at a painful beat. But it was enough to also make her mind wonder what she was doing getting involved with a police officer. "So Danny…he likes to take risks and the other night he came into the ER covered in blood…"

"What?"

"It wasn't his it was someone else's but…but I thought it was his and even though he was okay…he likes to take risks and chances and doesn't mind just jumping into a fight with…both fists swinging," Linda offered a small huff as she looked up at Mary with a small expression of distress. "I know cops get married and you and Frank but…I love Danny, I do but I'm just…nervous. Didn't you ever worry that you'd get that call…that one call about Frank and…or see him…I keep wondering if the next stretcher to come into the ER will be Danny and then…I don't know if I'm strong enough." Linda concluded and then took a deep breath as Mary's hand reached out and gave hers another squeeze.

"First off you are strong enough," Mary assured her as Linda tried to offer her a small smile. "If you weren't you wouldn't have been attracted to Danny in the first place. What you're feeling is totally natural."

"You did then?"

"I sometimes still do," Mary told her in truth. "When Sid calls or another officer…usually just to tell me that Frank is going to be late because of something really tense and he was unable to call himself the first few seconds…my heart races a bit faster and then I hear the reason they are calling and everything is right again."

"Do you ever…regret your decision?"

"Sometimes I just want to wring his neck," Mary gently laughed. "But I love Frank no matter what. It's the choice I made and the one I will stick it out with until the end. There have been highs and lots of lows but you take them both and make them work the best you can in that moment. There is always that 'what if….' What if it's the last call…what if he gets shot outside the protected area of the vest…what if…but if you dwelt on those what if's all the time you'll drive yourself crazy and the two of you to divorce. It's the burden of any cops wife but one we just live with if you love the person enough. That goes for male or female."

"I love Danny so much but I just couldn't bear to see him hurt or…or to start a family and then get that call. I worry that…I mean Henry is still alive and…wow that sounded so wrong to say," Linda's voice ended with a soft whisper as she looked down in quiet embarrassment.

"Linda," Mary entreated as the younger woman's eyes drew upward. "The fact that you worry shows just how much you love him."

"I do. With all my heart."

"Then that's what you need to hold onto, especially when times seem darkest. And if you ever need any support or help to remember that you just take things one day at a time you can call me or visit any time."

"Thank you," Linda offered in heartfelt thanks as she offered her soon to be mother in law a warm hug; getting a supportive one in return. They talked a bit longer before Linda took her leave to go home and get some rest before her next night shift.

XXXXXXXX

"How's Andy?" Sam asked as Danny walked into the precinct about the same time Linda arrived at his home to talk to his mother.

"He's going to be okay," Danny replied with a small frown as he looked down the hallway to see Dickson at the end laughing with Harley about something. He didn't care the subject matter, and in reality probably didn't want to know but all he wanted in that moment was to march up to him and punch him right in the face. But just before he could say another word, his phone buzzed and he was quick to read the message.

 _'Side entrance. Alley on 21_ _st_ _. Got what you need. A'_

"Be right back."

"Danny…"

"Do me a favor. You see Dickson heading for the side entrance do what you can to run any kind of interference. Buy me about five minutes. Only if you need to."

"Copy."

Danny pulled away from Sam and then disappeared around the corner and out of view just as Dickson looked up. But Sam had timed it perfectly so that it looked like he was engaged in conversation with another officer who happened to be walking by at the same moment.

"Hey…" Danny greeted Anthony with a brief handshake.

"Can't be seen here but couldn't do this inside," Anthony told Danny in a low tone as he pulled out a small box and handed it to Danny who quickly opened the lid and then looked inside at the small recording device and then looked up at Anthony with and nodded in approval.

"Perfect!"

"Remember…you didn't get this from me."

"Who are you?" Danny retorted dryly as Anthony offered him a small smirk and then turned and headed for his car, got in and drove away while Danny slipped back into the building; happy that Dickson didn't see what he did.

Danny spied Dickson at the end of the hallway still talking to Harley and jut casually headed toward the locker room. This time Dickson looked up and Danny offered him a sneer, something he normally would do and then hurried inside, grabbed his navy uniform shirt and yanked his sweater off. He wrapped the small box in the middle and then shoved it into the small overhead shelf in his locker.

"So Reagan…how's your China boy?" Dickson scoffed as he walked into the locker room and held his place as Danny turned to him with his right fist instantly balled. "I heard he really got his ass handed to him."

 _Easy…_ Danny's mind warned him… _the recorder isn't on you yet!_

Danny studied Dickson's expression and knew he was just goading him and if he acted right now, although justified, Dickson could say it was unprovoked and Danny would be in trouble.

"Why don't you stop by the hospital and see how he is? Everyone else has. I mean…you say you're not racist so…why not put your actions where your big mouth is," Danny goaded as Sam and a few others entered. "In fact…why not tell everyone here that you'll be visiting Andy very soon."

"Yeah…I'll get right on that!" Dickson glared at Danny and then offered a sarcastic chuckle as he turned and left the room.

"What a dick." One said.

"As if he'll do anything but hate on Andy." Said another.

"That dude needs to go."

"And fast."

While Danny was happy that no one outside of John Harley was falling for Dickson's ugly rhetoric, he couldn't afford to let his mind lapse in his plan to take down his nemesis. But the new distraction actually worked in Danny's favor as he grabbed the small box and headed for the bathroom to put the wire on himself and then he could only hope he'd get another opportunity to be in the right place at the right time for Dickson to incriminate himself and hopefully get himself fired for good.

XXXXXXX

"Holding for Darryl Timmons," Frank restated as he looked down at his watch. "Is he…working today?"

 _"I'm sorry Sir…Captain Timmons isn't working today."_

"Thank you," Frank stated in haste as he hung up and then dialed his friend's personal cell number. No answer. _This isn't good…_ his mind raced in a worried circle as he recalled the last discussion he had with Timmons that the Captain in the south was going to try to do a discreet investigation into the suspicious deaths but now Frank worried his friend had bitten off more than he had bargained for.

"Come on…pick up…" Frank chanted as the line just rang and then went to voice mail. Next he dialed Darryl's wife Beth and hoped that he'd get an answer. He would. But not the one he wanted. "Beth?"

 _"Frank. It's really not a good time…" the somewhat distraught female voice was heard on the other end._

"Beth, what's going on? Where's Darryl?"

 _"He's uh…Frank there's been an accident…" she paused and then sniffled._

Frank's heart sunk. Even lower than he thought possible. His friend had risked his life and career to come up and tell him someone in his house was possible murderer and traitor and then tried to find out how exactly and how to stop them all on his own – in a police precinct fraught with troubling reports, including racism and bribery.

"What happened?" Frank gently pressed.

 _"He…he was working late on something…got a call and he…Frank…he's in a coma."_

 _Thank God he's not dead…_ Frank's mind silently mused. But now he wondered just what was really going on and how he could help his friend from so far away.

 _"He mentioned you…said he missed the old days and…and I wish you were here. He said…he said something the other day…mentioned the next time you come to bring some of your dad's witch's brew."_

Frank's heart stopped for a few seconds. Henry had told him long ago that if were to ever hear the word _'witch's brew'_ that meant trouble that couldn't be voiced over the phone but that he was needed there as fast as he could make it. Lives depended on it. He and Darryl had made that verbal pact decades ago and only had to ever use it once; but now…If Darryl had told his wife to use that term, then Frank knew what he had to do. He had to make a personal trip down to Virginia. Things were bad and about to get worse.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

 _"Thank you. Frank…I'm so worried I'm going to lose him."_

He didn't want to ask too many questions over the phone so told her to hang in there and then hung up. A few seconds later he pushed himself up and headed out of the precinct, into the SUV and headed for 1PP – where the commissioner's office was located.

"Francis, I don't like this idea. Going down to a strange precinct…without backup."

"Darryl found something and was nearly killed for it. He wouldn't have told Beth all the details but she knew enough to use the code word. Someone tried to kill him and I'm betting if I find out who that someone is it'll lead us back to our own racist and traitor and then possibly the person who employs them both. I have to do this. Sid can…"

"I can find someone to cover the post…you know that's not what I'm worried about."

"I'm just going to go down there and talk to Beth and then see what Darryl found out. I know a few places he hid things…places he wouldn't have told her."

"You can't go alone," Henry insisted.

"You coming with me might look suspicious and I don't know anyone down there well enough to trust with this."

"I might know someone."

"Who? You never told me you had close friends in the south," Frank stated somewhat irately.

"I don't have to tell you _everything_ ," Henry retorted lightly. "We aren't close friends but I can tell you, Garth has no love for racists or traitors. He'll meet you at the hospital."

"Okay."

"Francis…watch your back. I mean it. There and back. A day…two at the most," Henry warned as Frank looked at him and then nodded. "You're the enemy down there whether you think that or not."

"I fear this is only the start. If others got wind then there's no telling how many more bodies might fall. We need to end this now."

Henry watched his son leave and then reached for the phone. He paused before he dialed the number and then took a deep breath and prayed that this would work; the last thing he wanted was to hear that his beloved son had been involved in an 'accident'. "Garth…Henry Reagan. Do you have a minute? I need a favor. A serious one."

XXXXXXXX

The morning for Danny had passed by without much interaction with Dickson, which in truth was something he preferred. The wire was a bit itchy and that was something he'd rib Anthony about later. His father hadn't told him about what happened with Darryl as he'd find out later and so far the only thing he was worried about was the test results that Linda would get back on what might have been in his blood stream. He wouldn't have to wait too long to find out.

"This just came in for you Reagan."

"Thanks John," Danny muttered as he took the small, sealed envelope and looked at the address of who it was from. The lab at the hospital.

"Getting demoted Reagan?" Dickson snickered as he ambled past, not seeing who the contents were actually from.

Sam gave Dickson a bit of a sneer which made him continue past and head for the coffee stand. "What is it?"

Danny's eyes quickly scanned the results and he found his jaw gritting. _Sedatives in my system…I KNEW IT!_ His mind shouted as he quickly texted Linda. "Copy of our rental agreement," Danny lied as Dickson looked up and then back down because he didn't much care now that Danny had successfully secured an apartment. Danny patted Sam on the back and then slowly headed for the locker room and then into one of the stalls. He quickly snapped a few pictures on his phone and then texted them to Linda.

He heard steps enter the small space and quickly flushed, at the same time using the noisy distraction to tuck the papers under his shirt just in case. Danny stepped out and looked at Dickson before him who looked back an angry expression. "You get your jolly's listening to a guy take a piss?" Danny goaded. Now that he was wired he told himself he could take a few more chances. "Didn't think you liked guys or oh…are you a closet hom…" he started only to have Dickson stomp toward him with both fists curled. "It's okay you know. I'll keep your secret."

"Oh I think you're the one that swings a few different ways."

"Got a problem with that?" Danny tried once more.

"Me? Nah…you wanna have your little freaky party's go ahead," Dickson leaned in closer and looked at Danny square on.

"The only party I wanna attend is your going away party," Danny sneered as Dickson's eyes narrowed.

"This is _my house_ Reagan."

"In what universe? Guys here don't go for your racist crap. This house belongs to everyone. The only one here that backs you is Harley and I know it's because he's sweet on you!" Danny grinned as Dickson's fist sailed through the air and hit him in the side. "Hit me all you want but the truth will only hurt you in the end!"

"Actually…the truth hurts liars and deceivers," Dickson whispered as he hovered in front of Danny's intense gaze. "Know anyone like that?"

"Besides you? Is that rhetorical?" Danny goaded.

Dickson pulled back with a small snicker and then nodded as Danny's agitation started to gain momentum. "Ask your Italian friend…he might think differently."

"What are you talking about?"

But before Danny could get an answer from Dickson, another officer entered the locker room and then paused to see what was going on.

"Later Reagan. Enjoy the rest of your shift. Hope it's not too _stressful…_ "

BASTARD! COME BACK HERE! Danny's mind shouted as he watched Dickson leave and then let his mind race for a few tormented seconds. _Anthony…he saw me with Anthony but…but how? Where!_ He didn't have time to find the answer as he pulled his phone and called Detective Abetemarco.

No answer.

"Come on Anthony….pick up…pick up…PICK UP!"

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh….yeah Dickson is one sneaky guy. At least Danny's rest results came back positive so that his friends and family will believe him but…is Frank walking into a trap? And did Dickson really take out Anthony? How will Danny react up next? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	10. Whispers & Lies

**Title: Becoming Blue**  
 **Chapter 10 – Whispers & Lies **

**A/N:** Sorry no update last week everyone but a dear friend suddenly passed and I was left reeling with a bit of horrible emotional aftermath (which will take time to go away-ugh). So I am hoping to keep up regular updates but please forgive in advance if I do miss a week. So hope everyone enjoys this update!

* * *

"Hey Danny…" Supervisor and veteran NYPD Detective Victor Graham looked up as Danny approached him with a small frown.

 _Keep your cool…Anthony might not have told them about his meeting you…_ Danny's mind inwardly as the older man looked up in wonder.

"Officer Reagan…come to check on any openings?"

"Sure…always," Danny replied with a tense smile as the older man's brow furrowed. "Hey is Anth…Detective Abetemarco around? He had asked about the ID on a perp we arrested and I just thought I'd let him know it's the wrong guy."

"He's out on a call right now but I can let him know. Don't like to distract my guys in action," Victor smirked. But when Danny remained somewhat stiff, the older man's years of training sprang into play. "Danny? What's going on?"

"Okay it's a bit more…personal," Danny gently stammered as he looked around to make sure that Dickson was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah," victor replied as Danny yelled at himself to relax.

"I already tried to call but uh…but there was no answer. Didn't want to get him in trouble. Sorry Sir."

"Understood. You sure that's all that's troubling you?"

 _You want this guy to be your new boss…tell him…something…_ Danny's mind urged. "Okay…" he started as he leaned in a bit closer. "We have a new cop on our side and he's a bit of a uh…"

"Owen Dickson?" Victor asked in a hushed tone as Danny's expression changed. But it was only the few seconds that Victor needed to know he hit the nail on the proverbial head. "Yeah…heard about him."

"Okay so…I told Anthony to keep an eye out for anything…off and Dickson kinda intimated that something might have happened to him. Don't know if he was watching and saw me talking to Anthony or he's just jerking my chain to see if I'll meet with Anthony again and tip my hand so…it's kinda personal."

"Understood. Let me call them and check in. I'm the boss and allowed to do that."

"I don't want…"

"Trust me…now I'm curious also."

Danny waited while Detective Graham called Anthony's partner. No answer and Danny's agitation started to grow a little. Next he dialed Anthony's cell number and waited. No answer. Danny's agitation skyrocketed.

"Okay so…" Victor started only to be interrupted a few seconds later by Anthony's partner's cell as it called back. "Duncan?"

 _"Sorry sir, we were just cuffing Ryder. Damn bastard turned on his two partners without much prodding."_

"Good work. You and Anthony okay?"

 _"A little dusty from a bit of a firefight but otherwise, we're okay. Everything okay there? Not every day we get a call just to make sure we're okay," he chuckled._

"Hey I'm still the top guy. Gotta make sure my team is in play," Victor chuckled as he hung up and then looked up at Danny with a small huff. "Relieved to hear they're both okay."

"Yeah me too. So uh…this…don't mention it okay? It's not like I was _that_ worried," Danny tried to shrug as Victor gave him a mock nod of approval.

"Mum's the word. Oh by the way…forgot to say good work on helping us with the Lou Chen case. Anthony said you did some pretty good detective work."

"Really? Well…now that I'm here…any openings?" Danny couldn't help but ask as he talked to Victor a bit longer and then finally headed down the stairs and back to his part of the precinct.

"Hey man…" Sam greeted as Danny neared him and took his place by the coffee machine and pretended to be filling his coffee travel cup when Dickson entered and looked specifically for him.

"Just laugh at what I say…doesn't matter just laugh," Danny stated under his breath as Sam offered up a forced laugh.

"What? I can't laugh on demand," Sam deadpanned as Danny tried to ignore Dickson. "What's going on?"

"Minor scare," Danny huffed as he watched Dickson and Harley being called back to patrol. "Oh and it's on…" he patted his chest as Sam's eyes slightly widened and then he nodded in understanding. "Dickson…I just had to check on something."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah…at least for now. Come on…let's finish up this shift and call it a day."

XXXXXXXX

Frank told his wife only what she needed to know and hoped it wouldn't worry her further but even as he boarded the small local commuter jet to Virginia he couldn't help but wonder just what his friend nearly lost his life for. _Guns? Drugs? Something bigger? Local? National? International_? His mind raced with so many unanswerable questions and he could only hope he got to the bottom of it before anything more happened to those he cared about – most importantly his own family.

During the hour and fifteen minute flight, Frank used the time to review what Darryl had discussed with him and then closed his eyes for a few brief seconds as he thought about when him and Darryl went through the police academy together and then into their rookie year and then the few years they served on the same beat before Darryl's mother took ill down south and he was forced to up and move to look after her. He married and then his mother passed, his father already dead, and he just decided to stay put.

 _'No matter what you need Frank…at any point…you know you can always count on me. Always.'_

Frank knew he was going to walk into a hornet's nest but knew he had to do this – for his friend, because he also knew that Darryl would do the same for him in return.

As soon as the plane touched down, Frank wasted no time in heading for the exit doors in order to hail a cab and get to the hospital.

"Frank Reagan!"

Frank heard his name and then turned to see a man walk up to him with a pensive expression. "Yes?"

"Garth Bond," he introduced himself as he extended his hand for Frank to take.

"Frank Reagan. My father called you?"

"Henry and I go way back," the older man responded with a friendly smile. "Heard you have Owen Dickson up there with you. Pity."

"Think he's involved in a few things up there and…down here," Frank dared to tread. "Did Darryl Timmons tell you anything?"

"He told me a few and because I'm well…black he thought I might be a target so it wasn't much. I'm sorry. I told him I'd take the heat. Been around here long enough to worry about some white boy with a big mouth," he paused with a chuckle as they slowly headed toward his waiting truck. "But this thing down here…new times with old feelings…this racial crap…it's gotta end. I know Darryl talked about making a change down here…real change, cleaning out and I think that also helped to fuel a bit of the racial fires down here."

"New York is pretty multi-racial and yet we still have to put up with blowhards like Owen Dickson," Frank quipped as Garth offered him a small laugh. But his expression quickly turned serious as they neared the hospital.

"I'll wait out here. The less that know we know each other the better," Garth cautioned as he parked near the staff entrance to the back of the hospital. "Not sure what you'll find in there but tread carefully. If this is as big as Henry intimated then we could be dealing with players that have nothing to lose. Few more dead bodies would mean nothing if their payout is in the millions."

"Noted," Frank replied as he gave the older man a nod. "You watch your back also. I'd hate to go back home and tell my father one of those new bodies is a personal friend."

With that Frank exited the truck and then headed for the side entrance and slipped into the hospital without much notice. He headed for Darryl's room and then spied Beth outside talking to the doctor and hung back to wait.

"Frank," she stated wearily when the doctor left and she finally saw him standing there. She approached with a teary gaze and gave him a warm hug. "Been too long."

"Since Jamie's graduation. That's too long," Frank sighed as he looked up to see a few uniformed officers, 'white' officers look at him and then go back to their own private discussion. "The brew as promised," Frank handed her a small bottle of bourbon. He figured if the phone line had been bugged and someone heard the term 'witches brew', they might be suspect for more if he didn't bring anything with him. And as soon as he handed her the bottle the officers instantly snapped to attention for a few seconds and then went back once again to _pretending_ they weren't listening.

"How is he?"

"Doctor says vitals are better and thank God that he still has brain activity," she uttered in genuine relief as they both stepped into Darryl's room and away from prying eyes. "What's going on Frank?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"I need to see his computer."

"They took it…" Beth replied slowly as Frank's jaw set and then slackened.

"He'd have figured that. Does he have another? A personal one? One he would have kept hidden away in a place they might not look."

"Well they looked…" Beth started and then stopped as her eyes slightly widened.

"What is it?"

"He…oh I thought it was weird but…"

 _'Honey what on earth are you doing with that old diaper genie? Marcus is almost out of diapers now.'_

"Our grandson…when he comes over…course they wouldn't look there."

"Where?"

"He suspected the place might be bugged so when we get home just don't draw attention to the diaper genie."

"Diaper genie?" Frank arched his brows as she nodded in confirmation. "Can you leave?"

"I always go home to freshen up and then come back. It won't look that suspicious as long as we don't take too long."

"Got it."

The two of them exited the room and suspected one of the officers came up to them in wonder.

"Evening Mrs. Tillerson. Everything okay? Who's your friend?"

"Family friend from New York," Frank replied curtly. "Why wouldn't everything be okay?" He asked in such a way that the younger man could only narrow his eyes and stand down; Frank's imposing stance also lending to that action.

"Have a good night. We'll be here you get back."

Beth gave them a nod and then headed for the outside and into the parking lot. Frank had told Garth to not follow and that they'd come back to the hospital and that he'd catch a cab back to the airport but stop en route and they'd reconnect – if he wasn't being followed. If so they'd meet in the hotel at the airport.

Once inside Darryl's home, Frank kept the conversation focused on Darryl and the kids. Of course it would have 'sounded' suspicious if he didn't ask how it happened or why but he didn't push for more details when Beth said she didn't know and it was now being investigated internally.

She turned on the sink while she directed Frank to the diaper genie and sure enough he was able to open the hidden bottom compartment and extract the small personal laptop; one that fit easily into a messenger bag that he had hidden under his suit jacket and coat; it would escape with him unnoticed. The genie, while old, had some diapers in it that would certainly detract those not knowing how it was set up.

"Here…I know you like it strong. I just want to freshen up a bit and then head back. I've kept vigil every night…" she started as her voice broke. "Oh Frank…I can't lose him."

"I'm sure they'll do everything they can down here to bring whoever is responsible for this to justice," he added in case as Darryl suspected they were being listened to. He'd be right.

 _"Family friend from New York. Sure looks familiar. Acts like a cop. Didn't get his name but I've seen the face before. Yeah I'll run it. But he's not asking anything out of the ordinary so maybe Darryl didn't tell anyone outside of this dept."_

 _"Keep on it. First sign of a buzzword, we take this guy down."_

 _"Copy that."_

But Frank wasn't about to give them that and so just sat in the kitchen, whistling a small tune and purposely muttering to himself about the kids while he drank his coffee. "Can't believe how big Marcus is getting now."

"He's a growing concern that boy. But…"

"Beth, Darryl will be here for his next big milestone."

"I hope so. Sorry I can't offer more…I really want to get back just in case. Alice said she's coming here tomorrow with Marcus to get a few things done," she referred to her daughter and grandson.

"I'm glad you have them so close. And I understand. I just came to see how he is doing and tell you that if you need anything you know who to call."

"Thank you Frank. A few extra prayers wouldn't hurt."

"That I can manage."

The two of them exited the house, and as Frank and Darryl suspected, were being watched. But no one would see the small piece of electronic equipment that Frank now carried with him, that when he returned to New York and opened it up, would hopefully lead them to the people behind this and incriminate Owen Dickson for good.

Once they arrived back at the hospital, Frank noticed the same two officers watch him closely as he gave them a nod and then reentered Darryl's room. "Rest up old friend and come back to us," he stated so that anyone who was listening at the door would hear and think it was just a common well wish from one friend to another. But he leaned in right to Darryl's ear and added – something that wouldn't be heard, "I found the laptop. I've got this now," and then pulled back and gave Darryl's arm a friendly squeeze.

"Take care, Frank," Beth offered as they hugged once more and he pulled back with a tight lipped smile.

"Let me know as soon as he's awake," Frank urged as she gave him a nod and then tried to put on a brave smile. "He's strong and has a lot to live for. He'll fight his way back."

"Be careful Frank."

"You too."

With that he took his leave and then reentered the hallway and headed for the front exit, which would lead him right past the two nosy officers.

"Didn't know Tillerson liked scotch?" One of them goaded as Frank paused with a small frown.

"He doesn't," Frank replied curtly as he started to press on. "Watch over him now."

"Yes Sir," one of them offered a mock salute as Frank just grit his teeth but carried on. Beth would reconfirm later that the officer in question, did go and see what kind of bottle it was and would think nothing out of the ordinary with the bourbon because that was Darryl's drink of choice.

 _Almost home free…_ Frank's mind told him as he exited the building and then looked for the nearest cab and got in. Now he just had to make it to the rendezvous point without himself or Garth being seen. Would that happen?

XXXXXXXX

For one part Danny was happy the day came to a close without much incident with Dickson but on the other hand he was upset he didn't have another run in because if he did he might be able to get him on tape incriminating himself. He touched based with Anthony via a pay phone and told him that Dickson was just being a jerk but the fact that he might have seen something was something they _both_ now needed to be wary of. Anthony said he could handle it but Danny said he'd feel back if he was shot or injured….worst killed, which he left out, and it turned out it was because of his actions.

"Hey officer," Linda greeted as Danny got out of his car and slowly walked toward the steps to his home to go up.

"Hey yourself," Danny greeted in return as he neared her, gave her a kiss on the lips and then eased himself down onto the top step beside her. "Waiting long?"

"Was inside until I saw you pull up."

"What's going on?"

"You were right."

"Always like to hear that," Danny snickered as her lips pursed. "Okay so why was I right?"

"About being drugged. I thought it was just…seeing Dickson made me think that you were…"

"Lying?"

"Harsh word but…but maybe casting blame in the wrong direction. Now…I know I saw him but from what you've told me I think him capable of staging all that. I'm sorry."

"He knows how to play a good game which is why we need him to go away and fast. Hopefully dad can come up with the goods and fast. I want him gone before we get married."

"Speaking of that…your mom says that you're going to stay here until the wedding night?"

He had reasoned in his mind that it was because of Dickson but he told his mother and he would tell Linda the same thing – it was their religious beliefs.

"Yes…she wants that and I…I know it's kinda old fashioned but…but she wants that so…" he gently stammered as he looked at her with a heavy frown. "It's only a few months but if you don't want me to…"

"I know you love her and value her caring for you and your beliefs and I want to be a part of that so…so I'm okay with it."

"Really?"

"I don't mind a bit of old fashioned. But after that…watch out."

"Like the sound of that," Danny smiled as he leaned in for a kiss and then wrapped his arm around her and held her close. But what would happen if they couldn't get Dickson by then? He would have to move out and they'd be in their new apartment together, just the two of them, her sometimes coming home alone and that worried him. _He better be either dead or in jail before then! HE BETTER!_

But…would that wish actually come true?

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so hope everyone liked this update. Couldn't kill Anthony! But what will Frank find out and will Dickson make another run at Danny? Would love your thoughts so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	11. A Dangerous Revelation

**Title: Becoming Blue**  
 **Chapter 11 – A Dangerous Revelation**

* * *

"You nervous or somethin? First time in a cab?"

Frank's mind finally snapped to the voice asking him the question and looked at the cabbie who glanced back and then turned around again.

"No I uh…"

"You in trouble or somethin?"

"Trying to avoid trouble."

"Ah well…about two cars back, there's been a car with us for each turn…about two cars back," the cabbie told him much to Frank's surprise.

"Sounds like you have some experience with this."

"Son's a cop down on the shore. He taught his old man a thing or two. If its drugs I don't wanna get mixed up in it."

"The men I think following me have killed good cops and hurt a friend of mine. I don't know what they want from me, but I'd rather not find out," Frank explained. And while the man sounded genuine, he wasn't about to tip his hand to the fact that he was investigating the dirty cops and had potential evidence that could uncover a larger conspiracy. "But if you want…you can pull over to the side of the street and…"

"I got a better idea," the man told Frank as he pulled his phone.

"Uh…"

"It's gonna be alright. My son can help with this."

"How do you know I'm not one of the bad guys?"

"Because Garth Bond is more than just a friend," he smiled back at Frank.

"Garth? I'm not sure I k…"

"He called me. Trust me, you in good hands."

Frank leaned back in the seat and now could only pray that the man in control of his current fate told him the truth and he'd be fine. Otherwise, he'd be the next casualty on Dickson's list.

XXXXXXXX

Danny felt his father's absence during dinner that night and wondered how he was doing with his friend down south and what he had found out. Frank had told his family that he would be a day, two at the most depending on how things went but Danny hoped that he would be home sooner rather than later.

"You hardly ate dinner tonight Danny," Mary commented to her son as he brought in the last few plates to the kitchen and then turned to leave; but paused at his mother's words. "Getting cold feet about the wedding?"

"What? No…I can't wait," Danny replied as he offered his mother a small smile. "I'm just…I think I'm just tired and don't make a fuss but uh…miss dad."

"Your dad went to visit an old friend who was in an accident. He'll be fine," Mary tried to assure her son. Frank had told his wife some details of his trip but not all of them so as not to worry her but left out the key details of why he suspected the accident happened. And of course out of all their children only Danny knew.

"Wanna play some ball Danny?" Jamie asked as he bounded into the kitchen and up to Danny with a wide grin.

He paused before he was about to say no he would be too tired after he took Linda home but Jamie's goofy, pleading grin made him change his mind.

"Okay for a few minutes when I get back…if I get back when you're still up," Danny replied as Jamie left the room with a wide grin.

"That'll make his night. He looks up to you."

"Smart kid," Danny smiled as he started to take his leave. "I'm gonna take Linda home."

XXXXXXXX

"Just promise me you'll stay away from him," Linda told Danny as they reached her current home and Danny stopped the car.

"I can promise that I won't engage him without reason but I need him to incriminate himself in front of witnesses," Danny told her in truth; having left out that his idea of witnesses was him with a wire. "But don't worry…let's focus on the wedding okay?"

"Danny…"

"Come on…I'll walk you to the door," Danny told her as he glanced past her and thought he saw a dark car parked just under the lights.

"Promise me this old fashioned charm won't change after we're married."

"I can't wait to carry you across the threshold," he snickered as she gave him a quick kiss and they both got out of the car and headed for the front of the building. "Never liked this neighborhood. Just need you to be safe."

"Always feel safe with you," Linda smiled as they reached the front entrance and he gave her one last kiss before he watched her slip inside and then waited until she got into the elevator. Then he gave her a wave and turned to leave. However just as he reached his vehicle he heard a woman scream from inside the alleyway about a half block down and raced toward the call without even thinking about what might be waiting.

"Help me!" He heard her call out once more and then rounded the corner to see a woman struggling with a man in black.

"Hey!" Danny shouted as he bounded into the darkness. However, just as he neared a shadowy patch, someone stepped out from the shadows with a heavy pipe that struck him right on the back and sent him forward into the wall. The woman fled and still slightly dazed, Danny looked up to see the other man barrel toward him.

"Wa…it," Danny tried as he twisted around and tried to hit his attacker in the gut or face. But just as his jaw connected with what he thought was a jaw, he was struck in the back again and stumbled to his knees. Danny swung out again, only to have the second man grab his arm and twist it around his back and then slam him into the nearest wall while the other man in black struck him in the back with the heavy pipe.

"Dick…son…know…it's you…" Danny huffed as one of them leaned in closer.

"Time to pay for your insolence!"

"Yo…" is all Danny managed before he was struck in the back of the head and crumpled to the ground.

"How the hell did he know it was you!" Harley growled as he yanked his mask off and glowered at Dickson in their dim surroundings.

"He's just guessing! He can't see our faces! Now shut up and help me restrain him!"

And while Danny might have been out, the small recording device he still wore was wide awake and recording away. All he could do when he regained consciousness was pray it wasn't found.

XXXXXXXX

The plan was simple but would have to be enacted with only a few minutes to spare. The cab would pull up to a banking drive thru where the cabbie's son, along with his father's friend Garth Bond, had another car parked with a man in the back that had the same build and coloring as Frank that they hoped from a distance would fool his followers. And of course the cab number wasn't lost on them either, which is why the cabbie's son had a decoy car made up with the same number as his father's. He had helped Darryl Tillerson in the past and that would come to Frank's knowledge a bit later on.

Frank's heart raced as they neared the dimly lit bank but he was happy that the part where the other cab now waited in the shadows wasn't seen and that this might actually work. However, the other part of him knew that the best laid plans sometimes had a way of going in the wrong direction and the one with the best intensions usually paid the highest price and he didn't want that for this man, his son or himself. But the more he thought about it, he knew that if the situation as reversed and he and Danny had the opportunity to help a close friend, they'd pull out all the stops to do so.

"Okay…here goes…nothin'…" the cabbie muttered as he neared the drive-thru ATM portion.

 _"Damn cabbie is stopping for some quick cash."_

 _"If anyone gets out we'll know. There's no back way out of this place."_

Frank held his breath for a few seconds until the driver yanked the cash free, pulled his arm back and then slowly turned the corner into the shadows. A few seconds later _a_ cab reappeared and then pulled back into traffic.

 _"Okay he's back on the street and passenger is still with him."_

Frank exited the cab and stood in the shadows and watched as the car that had been following him pulled in behind two cars and continued after the decoy cab that would head toward the airport and deposit its passenger where it would only be discovered then that the man in the back wasn't the same as the man who left the hospital but by then Frank would be with Garth on the other side of the city and would fly out from a smaller airport; one where he wouldn't be seen.

"Okay…time to go," the cabbie stated as he slowly pulled out of the shadows and headed in the opposite direction of the main airport.

"Thank you again."

"Darryl Tillerson is also a friend."

"And what is your name?"

"Issac. And yours?"

"Frank. A friend," he stated with a kind smile. He leaned back in the cab seat and let out a relieved exhale and told himself that he'd be in a safe place soon enough, would plug in Darryl's computer and then hopefully find something he could convict Owen Dickson with for good. _Just hope Danny didn't engage him today…_

XXXXXXXX

Danny's world came back to him but it wasn't the world he wanted. He recalled hearing the woman scream and ran toward her, he entered the alleyway and saw the woman ran and then was attacked. _Dickson…that's Dickson's voice…_ his brain recalled just before he was struck again on the back of the head and his world went dark.

His world was still dark but it didn't take him too long to figure out that he was in the back of a car and unable to escape with his wrists tightly bound behind his back, his ankles bound and a thick cloth shoved between his lips and then tied tightly behind his head – keeping him quiet. _This isn't good…hope he didn't find the wire…_ as dire his predicament he could only hope that Dickson didn't find the wire and that he could get his nemesis and captor to incriminate himself on tape.

Danny struggled to get some kind of movement in his tight bonds but after a few minutes of struggling he slumped back in defeat. His back ached from when he was struck and his head throbbed and wondered just how far Dickson would go to make his life miserable.

He wouldn't have to wait too long.

The car came to a screeching halt and he held his breath for a few seconds as he heard footsteps head toward the back and the truck pulled open.

"Rise and shine," a gruff voice is heard as Danny looked up with an angry glare. But before he could even register the two dark figures a balled fist sailed toward him and hit him square in the gut which made Danny's stomach recoil and his lips grunt into the thick gag. "A lot more coming Danny boy!" He heard one of them hiss and could only hope that the recorder wasn't damaged and he'd get something for his beating. And sure enough his captor delivered on his promise when he delivered another stiff blow to his already aching stomach.

"So…we're gonna do some sightseeing…you know just drive around…make you feel comfortable…drive around some more…round and round here we go, where you'll end up, no one knows. Maybe the water? Feel like swimming?" His captor snickered.

Danny literally rolled his eyes at the small jingle but worried about the fact that he might end up somewhere he didn't want to be and in the condition he didn't want to be and if Dickson did carry through on his threat, even worse he might end up in the hospital and give Linda a scare neither of them wanted. But would Dickson be that daring? _This…isn't good…_

With that the trunk lid slammed shut and he was once again enclosed in the darkness, cursing his helpless predicament and his aching body and could only hope for a quick rescue.

That hope wouldn't be realized.

XXXXXXXX

"Thank you," Frank held out his hand to the cabbie who took it and gave it a firm shake.

"If you're gonna help us end this madness, it was worth the risk."

Frank watched the cabbie take his leave and drive away before he turned and looked at Garth with a small frown. "Good man."

"One of the few in this area," Garth told him in truth. "Now come on…let's get you into a safe place and see what's on that thing."

Frank followed after Garth into an area on the other side of the city, away from prying eyes and those that might want to end his search before the truth was found. Frank entered the small safe house and followed Garth into the basement, where when the light was turned on, nothing was seen from the outside.

"Okay…let's see what we got," Frank muttered as he turned on the laptop and then started to search through the hard drive.

"You know what you're doing?" Garth asked Frank lightly.

"My son Joe taught me a few things," Frank smiled fondly as he pulled up a few files that looked like they could be what he was looking for. He found one that was password protected and after a few tries was able to open one of the files dates a few months back when Darryl said the trouble with Dickson had first started.

"What's…this…"

"Looks like a payment schedule."

"Yeah but for…what…" Frank pondered slowly as he opened another and then felt his stomach lurch.

"Blackmail?" Garth guessed.

"Or drops and shipments," Frank mused. "But…who is making the payment and who is picking up?"

"Almost afraid to know," Garth uttered fatefully.

"We'll know in a second. Okay…here we go…we have…"

"Wait is that…" Garth stated suddenly as he pointed to a name on the page.

Frank stared at the name and then looked up at Garth in shock and then shook his head as he looked back at the page. "This…this can't be," Frank uttered in dread.

"Why would they do it? What does this mean?"

"It means…" Frank started as he looked up at Garth with a heavy frown. "This just got a whole lot more complicated."

* * *

 **A/N** : uhhh oh…I too love some Danny whump so it's a coming! Yikes! (careful what you wish for hehe). So where will Danny end up? Will the recording hold up? Or will Danny suffer for no reason? And what did Frank find out? Who's helping Dickson? Would love your thoughts so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	12. Upping the Stakes

**Title: Becoming Blue**  
 **Chapter 12 – Upping the Stakes**

* * *

"When's Danny coming home?" Jamie asked his mother with a sad expression about half hour later that same night.

"I'm sorry Jamie but your brother is probably busy with wedding talk. It's only a few months away and they have some important things to talk about. If not tonight then another night."

"But he promised."

"When you get engaged you'll understand," Mary smiled at her youngest as she kissed the top of his head. "Now go and finish your homework and then get to bed."

"Okay."

Mary watched Jamie take his leave and then looked at the clock and offered it a small frown. But at the same time she knew that Danny's mind was a bit preoccupied right now with the upcoming wedding and his siblings would just have to understand they now came in second place.

She looked at her phone and the last text from her husband and felt her frown deepen.

 _'Working on a few things down here. Hope to be home tomorrow. Love you. Frank'_

XXXXXXXX

"Think Darryl knew that one of his own was a traitor?" Garth asked in a serious tone as he sat across from Frank and looked at him in worry.

"I can't help wonder if…" Frank started and then stopped.

"If Beth knew or is in on it also?"

"I hope not," Frank paused as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "But if Darryl told his wife anything and she told her brother…then he could have known how to set things up for Darryl. Maybe even the one who helped Dickson take out the others."

"Rat bastard!" Garth cursed as his fist curled tightly. "Can't choose family right?"

"Right now we need to play this close to the chest, but…but Beth knows I found the laptop. She was there when I found it so she either doesn't know or was waiting for it to be reclaimed in transit. Darryl wakes up, she tells him I found it but there was an accident and it was destroyed but in in reality…"

"The bad guys get it and all the evidence disappears with it," Garth concluded as Frank nodded in agreement. "So what do we do now? You gonna talk to Beth again?"

"If she does know I don't want to tip her hand but if she doesn't…I don't want her to tip her hand to her brother that I found it and am looking at it. You know any good computer guys?"

"What do you need?"

"A copy of this hard drive and then to destroy this laptop. Then I'll tell her I looked on it and it was blank," Frank explained as Garth nodded. "I want to study this more in-depth and then get the connection between Donald Jackson and Owen Dickson and who else might be involved. Beth might just be an unwitting participant; especially if her brother appeared to be on the right side. He's family. He could easily gain their trust…especially hers. I am just speculating of course. Garth…who else can we trust down here?"

"You met Issac right? His son is more than just a good cop. Let me make a call."

Frank sat back in his chair and looked at the laptop screen again and then felt his heart sink. One of the memo's outlined the hit on a senior officer in the department who was starting to get troublesome and then Darryl was in the accident. It angered him more than he could verbalize and he just hoped that he could get what he needed here and then head back and really dissect it all in safety of his own office; back on the turf of those who were more with him than against.

"He's on his way," Garth told Frank as he stood up to leave. "But we can't meet him here. Come with me. We're taking this underground."

 _Just a bit longer Danny and then I'll be back with proof to get Dickson kicked out of the NYPD for good and possibly face jail time – real jail time._

XXXXXXXX

Despite the fact that his head throbbed, Danny knew he had to get his hands free and check the wire. He had fastened it to his chest with duct tape but he wasn't sure it was secure enough to withstand water seepage if indeed he was tossed into the bay or…or worse… _would he actually kill me?_ Danny's mind spiraled around as he struggled in vain to get his bound wrists free.

But a few seconds later all he did was work himself up into a needless sweat and had to slump back in defeat. He didn't know how long he had been out but hoped it was long enough for his absence to arouse suspicion. Course he wondered if his phone was even still on him. At least if his mother or Linda was to call and he didn't answer they would maybe try Sam who he instructed to run a trace on the phone. Of course Dickson had thought of that and so Danny's phone was locked inside his car – waiting.

Danny felt the car start to slow and instantly his heart rate skyrocketed.

"Oh Danny boy…need some fresh air?" Dickson's voice sang out as he stomped toward the trunk and yanked it open and looked down at Danny from behind his dark mask. "Thought it'd be a nice night for a walk in the woods."

 _Woods? What the hell? Central Park? Or…or did we leave the city?..._

Dickson dragged Danny from the truck and let his already aching frame fall to the ground and landed a merciless kick to his already tender midsection – the blow made Danny's eyes instantly water. Dickson cut the tape that kept Danny's ankles bound and then hauled him up to his feet and glared at him with a narrowed gaze. "You are so going to pay for being such a pain in my ass!"

With that Dickson shoved Danny backward which made him stumble and then land harshly on his knees. But just as Dickson went to kick him again, Danny managed to duck and roll out of the way so that Dickson just kicked the wind.

"Bring that bastard!" Dickson growled to John Harley whose thick palm wrapped around Danny's forearm and forced him to accompany them into the dark woods ahead of them.

Danny's eyes darted around for any signs of life but thanks to the thick gag between his lips calling out for help or trying to get attention drawn to himself was moot. The small flashlight did little to help him keep his footing and each time he lost it and stumbled, he'd earn himself a punch to the back thanks to Dickson's angry fist.

They walked about ten minutes before they stopped in a small clearing and then much to Danny's every lasting horror, Dickson shone the light upward and rested on something that hung from the tree.

 _Oh…my….G…._ it was a noose.

"Like it Danny boy? Haven't had a lynching for a while now and while you might not be nigger yourself…your support for their kind makes you just AS BAD AS THEM!" Dickson shouted as he stood a few inches from Danny's face.

Despite the fact that his head already ached, it only took a few seconds for Danny's head to pull back and slam into Dickson's; hoping to break his nose.

"BASTARD!" Dickson shouted as he pulled back with a curse. It wasn't broken but it would sure show the telltale signs of a fight the following day, something he personally hoped to avoid. Dickson's palm wrapped around Danny's neck and started to squeeze as he leaned in inches from Danny's cold skin. "Now…you'll pay for that!"

With that he stepped back and then looked at Harley and nodded. "String him up!"

XXXXXXXX

"This won't take too long."

Garth had led Frank down into the basement of the house and then through a hidden door that led them down a tunnel and would bring them up across the street and a few houses down. So that if by some chance the safe house was made and stormed they wouldn't know where to find them. At least that was the hope. Only Garth knew about the trap door as the young officer rode a bicycle and came in the back door off the narrow alleyway.

"You're a good man Moses…much like your father," Frank commended as the younger man looked up with a proud smile.

"Just glad you're on our side. Captain Tillerson is a good man too. I hope he pulls through."

"Same here," Frank agreed as a folder popped up that instantly caught his eye. "Hold there a sec…can you open that?"

"Sure."

As soon as the file was opened, Frank gazed upon shipping records and bank transactions that included groups in the south, New York and then to a group overseas.

"Hot…damn," Garth cursed as Frank nodded. "So…these guys are selling weapons to Algeria through a port here, New York, on to Morocco and then…"

"The real bad guys," Frank growled. "I'm guessing Officers Williamson and Smith either started out with them and then decided it was too much for them or stumbled across the wrong place at the wrong time and both paid with their lives," Frank referred to the two colored officers that died. "Darryl told Sargent David Johns that he suspected Dickson of treason and Johns either went toe to toe with Dickson or talked to one of the two dead officers before he too died. My guess is Darryl told his brother in law, David Jackson what he suspected…or he told his wife who told her brother thinking he could help them and Dickson probably told Jackson to take Darryl out. Make it look like an accident," Frank mused correctly. "But Dickson doesn't like to get his hands that dirty for everyone…he'll have another fall guy here just like he does in New York with John Harley."

"One of the guys that work under Tillerson are torn on this whole thing," Garth informed them. "Some side with Tillerson and the others, while they claim they aren't racist won't openly side with Tilllerson and there have been whispers they are Dickson sympathizers."

"As much as I hate racists, some could just be expressing how they feel and sadly that isn't against the law. I want the one or ones he's using alongside Jackson. Jackson would make sure he's not going to take the blame for this. Keep looking Moses…there has to be other names in there that tie everyone altogether."

"Sorry for stalling you Frank," Garth apologized. "I know it's late and you gotta get home."

"I need to clear this up first. I need hard proof before I can go to the FBI about this."

"The…FBI?"

"Your Chief of Police on our side?" Frank countered as Garth's expression drooped. "But I want to bring all the contingencies down at the same time."

"Frank some of these guys have international dealings. Local boys…we need the Feds for that."

"When the time is right they'll make that arrest. Let's just see what we have to play with."

XXXXXXXX

 _"String him up!"_

Danny hardly had time to react when he heard Dickson give the order to Harley but didn't waste any time as he dropped his shoulder into Harley and then turned and bolted toward the dark forest. He didn't care where he went just as long as it was away from his two evil captors. But that pursuit didn't last too long as Dickson instantly chased after him and then flung himself at Danny's escaping frame which took both of them down into the thicket in a painful jumble.

However, the pain was worse for Danny who could only cry out into the thick gag as pointed piece of wood impaled his side. The pain was instantly intensified as Dickson slammed his fist into the open end of the wound which cause Danny to yell out once more.

"Shouldn't have tried….to run Danny boy…" Dickson huffed as he started to drag Danny's protesting frame back to the thicket.

Once there Harley looked at the piece of wood in Danny's bloody side and then at Dickson in concern. "You said…scare…not kill or do perm harm to him."

"Does he look scared yet!" Dickson shouted at Harley as he told him to lower the noose. "NO! Now do what I say!"

Danny tried to squirm free of Dickson's grasp but each time he'd try Dickson's fist would jab the piece of wood a bit further into his soft flesh and pretty soon Danny's breathing was ragged. _Oh God…help me please God…_ Danny begged in silent misery as he watched Harley pull the noose all the way to the ground and then look at them and nod.

"Ready."

"Only one way to deal with traitors to our country!" Dickson shouted as he yanked Danny forward toward the noose. Danny didn't care about his aching side as he tried to fight what he thought was coming next. "Oh can't make it that easy Danny boy," Dickson snickered as he punched Danny in the side once more which caused his eyes to water and his body to falter.

This allowed Dickson and Harley to wrestle Danny to the ground, wrap the noose around his booted ankles, cinch the rope and then Harley to pull the free end which jerked Danny upright into the air – upside down. With his writs still tightly bound behind his back he was stuck – literally.

 _HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!_ Danny shouted in vain as his body thrashed about in the air; the dark ground looming further and further away.

"Well traitor! How's it feel now! Hope you're not afraid of heights!"

 _HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ Danny tried once more. But all that escaped the thick gag were muffled sounds that would prove ineffective way out in the thick, dark forest. _Okay think…you had asked Linda one time…how long until a person dies if hung upside down…okay so brain aneurysm or blood pool in the brain or lungs or…DAMN YOU DICKSON YOU BASTARD! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!_

"Boy he sounds pissed," Dickson snickered as he shone his light on Danny's helpless frame once more. "So I figure…you got maybe 12 hours…maybe 24 before your brain explodes or lungs fill with blood? Your phone is back in your car so…so anyone looking for you…doubt they'll be looking here. Told you…shoulda minded your own damn BUSINESS! And since this isn't a patrolled area or a regular hiking trail…well no one's gonna be looking for you…UNTIL IT'S TOO LATE!"

With that Dickson and Harley turned off their little flashlights and started to head back toward the car; leaving him bound, gagged and in the worst possible predicament in the pitch black of night.

 _This can't be…someone has to find me…someone…HELP ME!_ Danny's mind shouted as his core temperature started to slowly rise; his heart rate also; signaling that if he didn't get help soon…Dickson really would win. And he'd lose. For good.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so I did have plans for Danny to be discovered but I wanted to toy with him a bit longer muwhahaha am I too evil? Hehe course I'd never kill him but…yikes how is he going to escape this predicament? And was Frank's really betrayed by someone he loves? Hope you're all still enjoying this story (sorry to those that left hope it wasn't b/c you were bored and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	13. To Dance with the Devil

**Title: Becoming Blue**  
 **Chapter 13 – To Dance with the Devil**

* * *

 _"Francis I have no pull with the Feds down there," Henry told Frank who listened on the phone to his father from the other room in the safe house. "Think you've been down there long enough."_

"Darryl was betrayed by someone he thought he could trust. Dickson's name is all over those transactions. He's getting set up for life but he's not the only one."

 _"When does the next deal go down?"_

"I have all the details in these files. Garth's friend's son knows IT stuff well and is going to send you a bunch of stuff to your personal email address. You know the one Joe set up for you?"

 _"Doesn't mean you're still in danger down there."_

"I'll be home tomorrow. We have to let this play out so we can catch them all at the same time. Just need someone down here I can trust. How's Danny? Did he say anything about Dickson today?"

 _"Didn't say anything at dinner but he took Linda home and isn't back yet. Ah I'm sure they're testing…"_

"Pop…"

 _"Right," Henry chuckled. "I'll ask him in the morning."_

"Okay. I know Danny's plan was to try to trap Dickson no something minor but this is major and if we catch Dickson in the act then we take him down on something bigger for good. All of them for good."

 _"Amen to that. Hate traitors and racists! I'll see if I can find anyone down there who can help."_

"Alright. I'll let you know what happens next. Night dad."

 _"Night son."_

Frank hung up and then looked at his watch and figured he'd take a chance to text Danny, as it wasn't that he didn't believe his father, but he also knew how much Danny respected his mother's opinion of them waiting and wouldn't push the boundaries too far. If he wasn't home yet, something might be wrong. And that was a feeling Frank hated having. But he didn't want to cause alarm if Danny was home and he had slipped in quietly or was on his way and didn't want to make a big deal about it. _Hope you avoided Dickson, Danny…_ Frank sent his son the text message not aware that Danny's phone was in his car – not even close to the area he was; and totally unaware of Danny's current scary predicament.

XXXXXXXX

 _HELP ME‼_ Danny's lips tried to get the words past the thick gag between his now cold lips. He could hear Dickson's smug voice in the near distance and cursed the fact that his current enemy was just wasting time at his expense. He figured that at any moment Dickson would cut him down and just laugh at his helpless predicament but that wasn't to be. _He can't leave me here all night…can he? YOU BASTARD! COME BACK!_ Danny's mind yelled as he tried in vain to get some kind of room in his tightly bound wrists.

But each time he struggled and moved, his body would gently sway back and forth which made him dizzy and forced his stomach to want to throw up. But being upside down he was afraid he'd choke on the bile.

However, Danny didn't care, he had to find some way to get himself free. He closed his eyes for a few seconds as something newly terrifying started to dawn on him – total silence. _What the hell? Dickson left! HE LEFT ME HERE!_ And with that a new found sense of panic started to envelop him.

 _Someone will trace my phone…_ And what will they find? Argued his brain…as the sinking feeling started to deepen.

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Frank could only try to get some kind of rest in the small, unfamiliar surroundings but now worried about his son. Danny knew where he was and why and would be eager for an update – any kind of update. So when Danny didn't reply back by about midnight, Frank started to mildly panic. He made a call into the precinct for them to put a trace on Danny's phone – just in case.

"Just let me know where the car is…that's all I need," Frank told the NYPD officer. Of course the trace would show him exactly what Dickson wanted him to see – Danny's car was parked at Linda's. That would give Frank and anyone else looking a false sense of reality. That he was safe and with his fiancé; spending the night. Which of course was the furthest from the truth.

 _"He's at…do you need to know what's around there sir?"_

"No that's alright. Thank you officer," Frank replied as he hung up. _Well if he's at Linda's then he might just want some private time to themselves without parental interference._ And while he didn't want to go against his wife's convictions he wasn't about to tell Danny something that he as a grown man was now making a decision about. _At least he'll have a good night…_

With that Frank turned off the small light and tried to get some sleep. It would be restless. He hoped Danny's would be better. He'd be wrong.

XXXXXXXX

Danny's long, horrible night, however, just started. His father might have thought he was with his beloved fiancé but in fact he was now worried that the next body on Dickson's list would be his!

 _HELP….ME!_ Danny's mind tried as his lungs started to constrict and gasp for air. He tried to stop himself from swinging so as to get the pounding in his head to subside but that didn't work as even the slightest cough or flinch forced his head to start pounding again.

The wound in his side started to throb a bit harder from where he had been pierced and the cool air forced his body to want to shiver which of course he couldn't control or stop.

 _"Hope you're not afraid of the dark Danny boy…"_ Dickson's smug tone rang out in the distance which forced Danny's jaw to grit a bit harder and his now cold lips utter a muffled curse. _"Or should I ask…afraid of heights?"_ and then smug laughter followed by him and John Harley. Danny could only hope that his misery wouldn't be in vain and that his father would have found something down south to bring down Dickson for good.

But with his feet bound by the ropes that now held him upside down in the air and his wrists bound tightly behind his back and no way for him to free himself or make himself heard he wondered if he'd even be alive to witness his enemies' demise.

His head started to pound a bit further as he tried to drown out Linda's discussion about how a person could die if they were left hung upside down for too long. Danny closed his eyes and tried to find some kind of internal solace from his external nightmare and for a few minutes when he focused on Linda's sweet face and his family his body started to relax and the pounding in his head subside.

However, it wasn't too long before that was interrupted and he was forced back into his harsh reality; his heart started to thump painfully in his aching chest once more and his headache resumed with added force.

But destiny wasn't about to be too callous toward the stalwart officer and a few minutes later the three of them, himself and Dickson and Harley a few meters in the darkness from him heard voices in the near distance.

"Damn…cut him down and we'll come up with something else," Dickson grumbled as he stomped toward Danny's flailing frame.

Danny wasn't sure which idea he hated more but as his body started to falter a bit more and his mind slip in and out of conscious darkness he would be happy just to be in an upright or horizontal position.

"Where ar…" is all John Harley got out before he and Dickson came into the small clearing and then stopped short before they were able to cut Danny down. A large dog barreled toward them with the owner's gruff voice almost right behind. "Dog!"

"Let's get the hell outta here Har…" Dickson started and then stopped as they both turned and ran as the owner reached the edge of the clearing where Danny was strung up in the cool air above him.

"Cujo!" The man tried called his dog back; unaware of the fact that there was a person just above him.

"Cujo?" Both Dickson and Harley growled at the same time.

 _MAKE NOISE! THERE'S A MAN BELOW YOU!_ Danny's mind urged as his weary eyes struggled to open. _MAKE SOME KIND OF NOISE NOW!_

"Cujo! What'd ya see boy? Huh?" The older man asked somewhat rhetorically as the dog bounded back toward him. The dog of course barked at the same time Danny tried to make a noise which instantly drowned him out. However, he wasn't about to give up so as soon and summoned every last drop of strength he had left and started to thrash and moan.

"What the damn…hell…in…." the older man stammered as he looked up and saw something flailing about in the darkness. He instantly shone his flashlight upward and then gasped as his dog barked a bit more. "Oh holy hell…" he cursed as he quickly pulled his phone and dialed 911 for help.

"Hold on…just…damn…" he grumbled as he looked around for something to cut Danny down with. "Truck…in the truck…hold on there fella! I'll be right back!"

 _NO….COME BACK…JUST….COME BACK!_ Danny's mind called in futility as the pounding in his ears made him miss what the older man said he was going to do – go back to his truck to get a knife and blanket and that help was on the way.

It seemed like a small painful eternity when the older man finally returned and it wasn't until he felt some jolting on the rope that his mind forced this body to jerk awake and then try to look around to see what was going on.

"Hold on there…I'll get ya down just…hold on," the older man mumbled as he tried to get the small knife to cut through the cold, hard ropes a bit faster. "Don't know what happened to ya…not sure if those other fellas were comin' to see what happened or they done this to ya…" he continued to amble on verbally as Danny just hoped and prayed he remain awake and could make a call to tell his father what had happened and that he had something on Dickson; not knowing of course that he wouldn't be able to use this ordeal as much other than fuel for his own anger because in the grand scheme of things it wasn't as serious as murder, illegal arms dealing and treason.

"Alright…almost got ya…just…oh damn someone worked you over really good huh," the older man huffed as he finally managed to get Danny to the ground. He had left his dog in the truck so he wouldn't interfere with the wounded man or the medics when they arrived.

"Okay…okay I got you now…" he told Danny as Danny's cold frame went limp in his grasp. "Oh boy…don't die on me now…" he stated as he managed to get Danny's bound frame onto the blanket he had brought and then yanked the damp gag from Danny's mouth. "Hey fella…come on now…" he stated as he felt for a pulse. "I don't know no medic stuff," he groaned as he rolled Danny over and cut his wrists free and then his ankles and wrapped him in the blanket and then started to drag him back toward the parking lot.

It didn't take long for medics to arrive but when they did he wasn't quite there so he had to leave Danny's helpless and injured frame in the middle of the dark, dense forest and rush toward help before they looked around, saw an empty parking lot and left.

"HEY!" The older man shouted as he waved his arms and small flashlight. "OVER HERE! HURRY! I think he might be DEAD!"

The two medics exchanged worried glances and then rushed toward the old man and followed him into the forest and then finally came upon Danny's unmoving frame.

"Oh man he looks bad!"

"No pulse! Starting compressions!"

The older man stood back and shone both his flashlight and the medic's light downward as they raced to bring Danny Reagan back to reality.

"Got a pulse!"

"Okay we gotta move him now!"

The older rushed behind the medics and then stood by his truck and watched as the medics loaded Danny into the ambulance.

"Didn't say his name…"

"We found it…Danny Reagan. Thanks for the help!" The medic called out before he hopped into the front of the ambulance and sped away.

"Reagan…Henry's grandson?"

XXXXXXXX

"Morning Grace…" Linda greeted early the next morning as she slowly walked onto the unit not quite awake.

"Hey Linda…you look tired."

"Yeah…kind of a restless night."

"Yeah no doubt," Grace replied as Linda's brow furrowed. "Oh by the way…how's Danny? Heard last night was kinda touch and go."

"Danny? What? What do you mean?" Linda asked in shock as her friend's expression turned perplexed.

"I uh…you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Your restless night…it wasn't…"

"Grace just tell me what's going on," Linda insisted.

"Danny was brought into the ER last night. Looked rough…think he even flatlined once or…"

"WHAT?" Linda screeched as she rushed toward the board where the patient's names were. Sure enough as her eyes fell to one in particular her heart nearly stopped. "Danny!"

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh…so had to get a bit more Danny whump in there before he was rescued but oh dear…how will Linda react? Did Danny get anything on Dickson and how is he going to react when he learns from his father he might have to back off Dickson? Please do review with your thoughts before you go and thanks so much!


	14. Tracking a Traitor!

**Title: Becoming Blue**  
 **Chapter 14 – Tracking a Traitor!**

* * *

"Wha…" Danny's lips grumbled as his eyes slowly opened and his fuzzy brain tried to make sense of what had happened and what was going on.

 _'Looks like a lynching boy…string him up…time to pay for your insolence Danny boy…HELP ME!'_

But as soon as he recalled the fact that Dickson had bound, gagged and strung him up upside down, his body started to thrash about.

"Danny!" Linda stated in haste as tried to calm him down.

"Son…"

Danny heard the soft voices and twisted his head to the right and looked up at his beloved fiancé with watery eyes and then to the left at his mother's with a tormented gaze.

"Relax Danny…Linda said you were mugged. It's going to be okay."

"Mug…ged…" he stammered as he looked up at Linda whose hand instantly squeezed his and watched her nod.

"Yes, mugged."

He also recognized the male voice and strained his gaze to see his grandfather, Henry Reagan who stepped forward and put his hand on Mary Reagan's shoulder. "And I assured your mother that your partner and Detective Abetemarco would find the SOB who did this."

"Mugged…" Danny huffed as he slumped back down; his brain wishing the pounding in his head would stop. "Throat…dry."

"You're on an IV drip but I'll see about a few ice chips," Linda told him as she leaned in closer and planted a soft kiss by her ear. "I'll tell you what happened when your mother leaves."

"Okay," he agreed hoarsely as he looked over at his mother and then up at his grandfather.

"You need to just rest now. You've been through a lot," Mary whispered as she kissed his forehead. "And don't worry they'll find your personal things dear."

"Right…sure."

"He's going to be fine," Henry tried to reassure Mary who looked at him with an expression that said 'I get cop talk so don't continue to BS me but I'll let you think it's working' and then headed into the hallway to talk to all Erin with an update.

"Gramps what…the hell…"

"The guy who found you is my war and fishing buddy…Sid Mychles. Told me how he found you and all. Damn it."

"Was…Dickson. I didn't see him but I know…I had…oh damn…" Danny started to curse when he realized that he had been wired and now it was gone. "The wire…what the hell…" he stammered so fast that he started to cough; which instantly brought Linda back into the room. "I have to get…"

"Get going? Where?" She asked gruffly as he slumped back down. "You have a concussion, a couple of broken ribs, a…"

"Was there…" he looked past her to see where his mother might be and then up at her with a pleading expression. "Wire?"

"Detective Abetamarco has it. I don't know want to know all the details…guessing sting gone wrong?"

"Horribly," Danny groaned as she placed a small cup by his bed. "I didn't…thank God that your friend Sid came along," Danny looked up at his grandfather in distress. "What…was he doing out there?"

"He likes to walk the park at night," Henry explained. "The wars he fought messed him up…at night in the park, it's quiet and dark and he can just concentrate on what he needs to. Glad he found you in time."

"Me too. Okay you have to tell Anthony to…"

"Anthony's a smart guy. He's got the wire and the recording device and he's going to send it for a voice analysis. In the meantime…" Henry started just as Mary walked back into the room.

"Erin says the boys are worried but now relieved. Joe wanted to come down but I told them no and they need to get some rest."

"Ma I'm fine…you can go too," Danny stated sleepily as the drugs started to pull him back into the unconscious realm once more.

"Danny needs his rest now," Linda looked down with slightly arched brows and a small frown. "Don't ever do this to me again," she lightly warned before she planted a warm kiss on his lips. "Don't want to lose you."

"Won't…promise."

But a few seconds later, Danny had lost the battle once more and drifted back into the dark realm of tormented sleep.

"When he wakes up next, tell him I'll be back with some good breakfast to eat," Mary told Linda as she gave her a warm hug. "I'm glad you called me. Doesn't matter how late. Family comes first. Henry, I'll wait for you outside."

"Remember, he's not to leave without me or Sam or Detective Abetemarco," Henry told Linda in a hushed tone.

"Is he still in danger?"

"We all are until Owen Dickson and his crew are arrested for good. Just…keep him here."

"You think he'd try to get up in his condition?" Linda asked and then gently groaned. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Good girl," Henry smiled as he gave her a hug and then also took his leave; Frank already being filled in by his father and his wife and of course not telling his wife all the details that his father had told him.

XXXXXXXX

 _'You're so gonna pay for this Danny…tonight…tonight will end with your blood being SPILT!'_

This time Danny woke up in a cold sweat but it was a male hand that reached out to help guide him back down.

"Wh…Sam?" Danny asked as Sam's worried but kind expression came fully into focus.

"The kid's not here alone," Anthony's voice was heard as his face came into view on the other side of the bed. "Didn't have to go through such great lengths to get something on tape."

"Ha…" Danny deadpanned as he gently coughed and then looked up in distress. "Tell me…after all that…you have a voice match."

"We have a voice match," Anthony replied as he looked at Sam and then both looked down at Danny with determined expressions.

"Did you…arrest him?"

"Uh, no. Not that ea…"

"Okay so…what the hell's going on? Arrest him…" Danny huffed as he tried to sit back up.

"Whoa there," Anthony cautioned.

"Hey Danny hold on," Sam added as Danny gently growled.

"Wait for what…take a picture of me and add it to the damn voice match…and get a warrant…got what we need on him…right?"

"Well it's not that easy. Got a call from your father," Anthony started as Danny's brow furrowed. "He uh…he said we can't move on Dickson just yet."

"What?" Danny stated loudly as his heart rate started to soar to a painful thud in his aching chest. "I…" he paused as tried to take a few deep breaths.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed as Linda and another nurse rushed into the room.

"I said you could see him, not excite him!" Linda barked as Anthony and Sam instantly backed away from the bed. "Danny! Deep breath…come on now…deep breath for me."

"Can't…breathe…" Danny gasped as the nurse pushed something into the IV.

"It'll help calm you down," Linda told him as his breathing finally started to regulate.

"My fault…not theirs…" he told her in truth as she looked at him with pursed lips. "I'm…okay."

"You're not but at least you have to stay here a few more days."

"Days?" Danny countered as the other nurse offered Linda a sympathetic glance and then took her leave. "No…one more day is fine… I just…"

"You had blood pooling at the base of your brain!" Linda shot back in heated agitation as Sam and Anthony exchanged furtive glances. "Just try not to get him worked up again."

Danny waited until Linda left and then looked at Anthony in wonder. "What exactly…did my father…tell you?"

XXXXXXXX

 _"He's fine…well going to be. Dickson worked him over pretty good and then strung him up. Good thing Sid keeps true to his insomnia…otherwise it could have been game over."_

"And you're sure the match is accurate?"

 _"Anthony said the technician said it was as close to 100% as they could get," Henry told Frank later that same day on the phone. "Francis you need to come home now. We need a plan to deal with this. Danny can't just act like nothing happened. Dickson will expect that Danny will suspect him. And if Danny backs down or turns a blind eye to this in any way that'll cause suspicion also."_

"I know," Frank pondered as he looked up at Garth with a small frown. "I think we have almost everything in place here. One more call and that should do it. Just keep Danny in the hospital until I get there."

 _"Not as easy as it sounds," Henry groaned. "Took one hell of a beating and now wants to go do the same to Dickson."_

"Can't blame him. But I want Dickson away for life on murder and conspiracy for treason instead of assault."

 _"Okay…so what's your final move down there?"_

XXXXXXXX

"This…this can't be…" Danny signed as he leaned back on his pillow and looked up at Sam and Anthony after Anthony had relayed only the most important details about Dickson's crew and their future takedown. "So all that was…I got my ass kicked…for nothing!" He hissed as he started to cough.

His lungs instantly burned as his chest restricted and he could only curse himself as his recovering ribs started to ache.

"You still get to accuse him," Sam mentioned weakly. "If you don't…he'll know something's up."

"Yeah…" Danny groaned as Sam echoed the same plan his grandfather had outlined earlier. "He needs to pay for this."

"Yeah but you need to get better so when you take down his ass you'll do it without taking another hit," Anthony reminded Danny who's brow knitted.

"Still…can't believe he did that."

"He's deranged that's for sure," Danny stated firmly as Anthony's phone rang.

"I gotta run. As soon as your father gets back in town we'll reconvene to take this bastard down."

Danny watched Anthony leave and then looked at Sam in remorse.

"I shoulda been there."

"No…I took Linda home and then…then I feel for one of his damn traps. Heard some woman calling for help and just…"

"Went with instinct," Sam finished as Danny nodded in agreement.

"And he counted on that. He needs to pay for this."

"He will. Your father sounded like he has a solid plan to take Dickson and his guys down for good."

"I just hope he lets me get a few hits on his worthless ass before he's taken away to a dark hole," Danny hissed as he looked up to see Linda enter the room and then pause.

"I gotta go."

"No Sam…"

"No seriously. I gotta go. I have a report to write up and then I'm taking Kristie to dinner."

"Okay. Have fun," Linda told him as they watched him leave and she neared Danny's bed and leaned in to kiss him on the lips and then pulled back with a frown.

"Hey thanks for covering with my mom. She…she gets it but I know my dad never tells her all the details just because."

"Would you…do the same for me?" Linda dared to ask.

"You know everything that's going on. My dad…he's got some stuff on Darryl and his family down there and they're all close so…I let him take care of telling my mom stuff. But maybe I shouldn't tell you everything. I don't know."

"I want you to be open with me."

"Okay but…but I'm sorry for all this," Danny whispered as her hand slipped into his and he noticed her eyes instantly water. "Hey…I'm sorry," he offered softly as she quickly wiped her eyes and nodded.

"No I get it. I have to get used to…"

"I heard someone calling for help…and I just reacted."

"Danny…"

"If you want me to quit, just tell me," he stated weakly as she rested on the side of his bed and looked down with a somewhat distressed expression.

"I don't want that. But I do want him to pay for what he did," she told him as her hand tenderly caressed his cheek.

"He will…I promise."

"But…"

"No Linda, my father has proof that he's about to do something big…something illegal and that he'll be caught and put away for…for life. With all he's done…he's finished."

"I hope so," she whispered as her eyes slightly misted. "When Grace told me what happened…I uh…" she paused as she looked away.

"Hey," he begged softly as her gaze returned to his. "I love you. And he's going down," Danny promised as his grip around her hand tightened and the heat between them started to grow. "We are getting married in less than two months and nothing is going to stop that. Dickson…he's going down."

"Just promise me that you'll be careful and not put yourself in harm's way to make this happen."

Danny felt his heart rate quicken because he knew inside he might just do _anything_ to put Dickson away for good. He had told her that he would always be honest but right now…he knew he had to also tell her what she needed to hear just to make sure she didn't worry as much.

 _"I...promise."_

* * *

 **A/N:** hmm Danny you sure you promise *wink wink* lots of Danny angst and yay happy to see Anthony back on the case with Sam but will Frank's plan to takedown Dickson for good go off without a hitch? And had to get a few Danny/Linda moments in there and hope you all liked it. Please do review with your thoughts on this update and thanks so much!


	15. Securing the Final Nail for the Coffin?

**Title: Becoming Blue**  
 **Chapter 15 – Securing the Final Nail for the Coffin?**

 **A/N:** Sorry everyone for the delay in getting this up but RL has been so insane as of late I did consider putting on hiatus but I am trying to keep going so hopefully I don't lose anyone and if I do then I truly apologize but hey RL …. ! so please do enjoy and thanks in advance!

* * *

Despite the darkness that still lingered outside and the weary fatigue his body was feeling, Danny couldn't sleep; his mind too restless. _What if Dickson hadn't come back? Would he really have killed me? Is he willing to take things that far? But now will he back off? Or will he up his game?_

"Damn bastard…"

"Hopefully that's directed at Owen Dickson."

Danny heard his father's voice and turned to him in haste as Frank entered his son's hospital room with a remorseful expression.

"I'm so sorry..." Frank offered as he crossed the room and pulled Danny into his grasp. "He'll pay for all he's done."

Danny pulled back and looked at his father with a heavy frown. "Gramps tell you what he did?"

"He did. And I'm glad he told your mother it was a mugging."

"Damn bastard left me strung up!" Danny's voice bellowed as his pinched the bridge of his nose and then turned away. "Dickson had his face covered but the voice analysis…I should be out there right now! We fought and gramps said that his friend's dog might have tackled Dickson or Harley. Instead I'm stuck in here!"

"I've sent Sam along with Detective Abetemarco out to the park to check the area for anything that might physically connect Dickson to the act."

"What? Really? I'm on my feet I should be out there!"

"You should be off your feet," Frank tenderly reminded his son.

"Sam also said you said I can't go after him?"

"Dickson is going to expect you to go after him and for you not to might mean you have a reason to back off. I don't want him to think that."

"What do you have on him?"

"Darryl's brother in law is also involved in this."

"What? Your friend that's now in a coma? You think…he put him in the hospital deliberately?"

"I think he tried to kill him," Frank replied quietly as he gently but firmly took Danny's arm and helped him back to bed. "Don't argue with your father and…your boss," Frank quipped. "You need your rest."

"I only have a few cracked ribs!"

"You need to rest."

"I know…" Danny huffed as he got onto the bed and then pulled the covers back over him. "Can't believe this. So…how deep does it go?"

"All the way to the state police but they're not sure if there's anyone in the Governor's office," Frank told his son in truth. "Garth was able to help me get in touch with an FBI contact down there who contacted someone up here we could trust and they are going to set up the sting. Arresting Dickson on assault of an officer would be…"

"Small potatoes compared to murder and treason," Danny resigned as Frank nodded in agreement. "I just want to lay my hands on him."

"Danny…"

"You said I could go after him," Danny insisted.

"He'll say you have no proof."

"I know that and I'll tell him I won't rest until I get it. I won't tip my hand about the voice analysis results. But I do wanna be there when he's taken down for good."

"Thought you might but you hafta promise that no matter what you see and hear you'll keep your temper in check. We need the whole deal to play out in order to catch Dickson in the act and get him for life."

"Would prefer death," Danny retorted dryly.

"Might come to that. Don't think Dickson will go down without a fight to the death and we have to be ready for everything. Now…I want you to get some rest."

"But…"

"That's…an order," Frank interjected in haste as Danny's lips pursed. "We need to put a solid plan in place. If anyone asks where you are tomorrow, the w…"

"What? No way! I'm going back tomorrow!" Danny insisted angrily as Frank's brows just arched. "Okay…I can rest one more day, but that's it"

"Glad to see you're taking your health so seriously," Frank groaned as Danny rolled his eyes. "You need to rest now. Tomorrow I'll go over the whole plan and your role in it. Right now…right now you just need to rest," Frank told Danny as he stood up and then pulled the second blanket over him and planted a small kiss on his forehead. "Rest now."

It didn't take much for Danny to comply as he gave his father a comforted smile and then closed his eyes. Only the darkness he was whisked into wasn't the comforting calm that he wanted or needed; it was full of nightmarish images of himself being hung while Owen Dickson laughed and walked away scot free.

Frank sat down on the chair opposite his son and looked at the markings on his face and knew that the few bruises on them were nothing compared to the ones on his chest or around his ankles where the ropes had been tightened. Of course the jab to Danny's side wasn't fatal and it wasn't enough to sideline him for too long but enough to warrant him a desk job for a few days until it healed; something he didn't tell Danny who was already agitated enough by being stuck in the hospital.

His mind pondered the plan a bit more before fatigue pulled him into the dark realm of sleep where both Reagan men would awake a few hours later – wanting more rest but finding none.

XXXXXXXX

"Still think it's too soon," Linda told Danny in a low tone two days later as she helped him button his shirt as he prepared to leave the hospital.

"I'm okay Linda," Danny gently huffed as she gave him a determined glare. "My side is healing, my head is still hard and Dickson…needs to feel my fist in his face!"

"You said you were going to let it go."

"He's expecting me to come after him so I'm not going to disappoint him," Danny stated firmly as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Love you. I'll be fine. Gotta go."

"Danny…" Linda gently huffed as her brow gently furrowed. "Love you too. Just remember…you said nothing too dangerous."

He gave her a wink which only made her agitation grow. Her hand gave his a quick squeeze and she gave Sam a nod as Danny squeezed her hand and then pulled away and headed toward his partner.

"She looks angry."

"She wants me to stay here longer but I'm done. Dad said you and Anthony went back to the woods?" Danny asked somewhat begrudgingly.

"Danny…"

"I'm not mad at you…just…shoulda been me out there playing detective," he interjected somewhat glumly.

"Next time?" Sam offered weakly as Danny tossed him a small smile. "Sorry?"

"Forgiven," Danny replied smugly as Sam shook his head. "So…find anything useful?"

"Actually…we did," Sam replied in a hushed tone as he pulled out a small clear baggie and then showed it to Danny just as they neared Sam's car.

"This is…a pin? Who cares?"

"Look on the back," Sam countered dryly as Danny flipped over the baggie and then squinted at the small writing on the back of a metal confederation pin.

"Is that…son of a bitch…Owen Dickson…it's his. Proves he was there," Danny read in an undertone as he looked at Sam and then shook his head.

"Yeah it does. What happens now Danny?"

"Meet with dad tomorrow to see how Dickson will be taken down for good," Danny huffed as he looked outside the window as they headed toward Danny's home. "But I am gonna confront him tomorrow, in private. I know I can't spook him for good but I know he'll get suspicious of I don't try to attack him in some way. I hate to live up to his expectations but I want him brought down so I'll play the game."

"He'll just say it wasn't him or prove it."

"I know and I can't tip my hand but at least with Gormley in on it, I can punch Dickson in the face in the locker room and if he says it was me, I'll be justified."

"Just hope a charge is all he tries to retaliate with," Sam offered in concern.

"This deal is too big for him to screw up now. His foreign buyers are a lot scarier than we are."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah…these guys like hack knees off with dull butter knives."

"Ouch," Sam screwed up his face as they neared Danny's house and he stopped the car. "I'm kinda nervous about tomorrow."

"Just play it like you normally would. If you walk in on something then be yourself but…if you see me go into the locker-room and he's there or you see him enter after me…gimme a few minutes."

"Done," Sam smiled as he and Danny fist pumped. But as Sam watched Danny get out of the car and slowly head inside his agitation returned and he could only hope and pray that Danny was right – Dickson's downfall was near.

XXXXXXXX

"Danny, is that you?"

"Yeah ma…it's me," Danny called out as he heard footsteps bounding down the stairs and then stop and a set of light blue eyes widen in wonder. "Hey squirt.

"Mom said you were mugged," Jamie remarked as he looked at Danny's weary expression in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…just tired. Don't sleep well in hospitals."

"Jamie was worried all night," Mary commented as she entered the hallway and then gave her son a hug. "Go and have a proper shower and then come and get some lunch."

He really wasn't that hungry but also didn't want to argue and knew that for her, keeping busy was a way to keep her mind off things such as her husband's current tense case and her son's recent attack.

"Okay," Danny replied weakly as he slowly trudged upstairs and entered his bedroom and then shut the door.

 _'Dickson has to pay for this.'_

 _'He will Danny, but I want him on murder and treason not just assault.'_

 _'I know the more serious charge but…but I want to be there when his ass is taken down for good.'_

 _'I promise you will be.'_

Danny slowly undressed and then pushed himself into the hot shower, mindful of the bandaging on his side from where his side was struck with the sharp stick. He closed his eyes and tried to push aside some of Dickson's hateful comments but was unable; they were tattooed into the subconscious of his brain. Maybe having lunch and talking to his mother about the wedding would help get his mind off things.

And he'd need that small reprieve as tomorrow he'd help in the takedown of Owen Dickson and all who sided with him.

"Danny?"

"Yeah…coming."

XXXXXXXX

"Francis…glad you're back safe," Henry greeted his son later that same day as Frank stepped into his father's office and gave his father a brief hug before he pulled back with a serious expression. "So…you've been busy."

"Busy gathering evidence on a traitor and his crew."

"Good. Now…tell me your plan so we can end this."

"We will end it. We'll end it tomorrow and for good," Frank told his father firmly as he handed him the file. "Let's get started."

* * *

 **A/N:** So hope you all liked this and no one was disappointed as the story is moved along to the big showdown! Will Danny get his justice? Or will Dickson finally get what he deserves? Please review before you go and thanks so much!


	16. Taking down the Devil

**Title: Becoming Blue**  
 **Chapter 16 – Taking down the Devil**

* * *

He knew the plan…knew it well…in fact it kept him awake most of the night as he replayed it over and over in his mind. He would go into the precinct, have his little showdown with Dickson…something he was owed after what he endured and then be reminded that he was there to work his beat and of course head off to the takedown point where he and Sam would help with the takedown of Owen Dickson for good.

Danny looked at his somewhat haggard reflection in the mirror but told himself that after today he'd be able to relax and then concentrate on working toward being a detective and marrying the woman he loved. But that would be easier thought than done as all he wanted to do was find Dickon and pound him into the ground. _Watch yourself Danny…he still hasta be able enough to make that deal meeting…_ his father's voice reminded him as he got into his car and headed for the precinct.

His mother had argued with him to stay home one more day and rest and Linda said it would be doctor's orders but he assured them both that he'd be okay and would promise to take it easy. He'd only be able to fulfill one part of that.

"Okay…remember…a few hits only…a few threats…and then just back off if Sam doesn't come get you…" Danny reminded himself as he reached the precinct, took a deep breath and then slowly headed inside. He tried to pull himself out of his small limp but his side still held fresh stitches so he didn't want Dickson to hit him there.

Danny entered the back and then spied Dickson near the locker room and waited until he headed inside and then tried to find Sam but couldn't. But he didn't want to wait as he wanted to get Dickson without anyone around – other than Sam who was in on the plan.

Danny pushed his way into the locker room and then instantly narrowed his gaze as he spied Dickson's back in the bathroom and slowly made his way toward him.

Dickson looked up and then slightly smirked at Danny's appearance before he slowly turned around and looked at him with a smug expression.

"Late night Reagan? Didn't take you and the nurse for liking the rough stuff," he snickered as Danny closed the gap between them in a few angry strides.

Danny marched right up to him, balled his fist and punched him right in the jaw.

"What the hell Reagan!" Dickson shouted as he pulled back and started to massage his throbbing jaw.

"You…did it!" Danny growled as he punched Dickson in the gut. However, Dickson was able to counter and instantly balled his fist and went for Danny's sweet spot. Danny's lips automatically uttered a curse as the stiches stretched and threatened to break open with another hit.

"What's the matter Danny boy…tender there?" He winked as Danny's face flushed and he prepared to strike once more.

"You would know!"

"Know what? That you're a sissy?" Dickson goaded. "Yeah I know that."

"It was you! I know it was you!"

"That did what…heard you were mugged…you know New York is a scary place at night," Dickson winked as Danny prepared to strike once more.

"I know it was you you bastard! You left me there!"

"Left you…where? Got any proof?"

"I know it was you!"

"Ah…didn't think so."

"YOU DID IT!" Danny growled as he lunged once more. But just as he did Sam walked in, a few minutes behind schedule but enough to rush up to Danny and pry him off Dickson.

"Get a hold of your partner!" Dickson growled as Danny shot him an angry glance.

"What's going on in here?" Sam asked as he feigned ignorance.

"I guess Reagan here thought I needed to ask his permission to take a piss," Dickson spat as he pulled away and looked at Danny with a narrowed gaze.

"Not over yet Dickson!"

Dickson just smirked as he gave Sam a mock nod and then took his leave and disappeared outside.

"That was too close," Danny huffed. "I coulda killed him."

"Sorry. Sarge stopped me," Sam apologized as he looked at Danny in concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Danny paused as he slowly lifted his undershirt up and then looked at a few fresh blood smatterings on the white fabric.

"Danny!"

"It's nothing…damn bastard knew I was wounded there," Danny huffed as he looked at Sam with a small frown. "You ready for today?"

"Yeah but nervous that something will go wrong."

"Dad's got it all worked out. He's got gramps blessing and the Feds on his side so…Dickson won't get away with this."

"I know but…but something could still go wrong."

"I just want to take Dickson down."

"Cuffs or…"

"I don't care…if he wants to run he won't get very far," Danny promised his partner as he gave him a small slap on his shoulder. "Come on….let's go. Don't want to keep him waiting."

Sam gave Danny a nod and then followed his partner outside and into the hallway. Danny spied Dickson at the end of the hallway with John Harley, shot him a narrowed gaze before he turned and headed in the opposite direction toward the roll all room. While he would wait for the orders of the day, his father already had put the wheels in motion the night before so that the Feds had the site already set up and now just had to wait for Dickson and his crew to show up.

 _'You know when the deal is going to go down. What I don't want is you charging in like you're going to make the arrest,' Frank warned his son. 'This is Federal now. We want all of Dickson's actions in all states to count, not just here and the Feds have national jurisdiction. We don't.'_

 _'I just want to see the look on his face when he knows he's caught! I am owed that or something…'_

 _'Okay…here is where you wait…'_

"Reagan, Wallace…" Renzulli called out to Danny and Sam as he gave them their "orders" for the day. Danny of course listened like he was instructed to and then left the room with Sam in tow.

"Careful out there Danny boy…don't wanna get mugged in broad daylight," Dickson snickered as Harley laughed and Danny just grit his jaw.

"Let's go Danny…don't worry about him."

"Yeah Danny listen to your little partner," Dickson laughed as Sam looked at him in contempt. "You ever want a _real_ partner for a day boy, lemme know."

 _"Boy?"_

"What, you think I reserve that for the colored's only?" Dickson shot back within hearing range of some of the colored officers who looked at him in disdain.

"Whatever," Sam shook his head as the two of them took their leave and headed for the front entrance. "Damn…he's about to do a big deal today and still shooting off his mouth like it's no big deal."

"Because to him it is no big deal. But I don't think we tipped him off so as much as he wanted to shoot his mouth off the better…all just played out naturally."

"So…what do we do for the next two hours?"

"Patrol…gotta keep my mind off getting there too early and blowing his whole deal," Danny told Sam as they got into the police car and pulled away from the precinct.

XXXXXXXX

 _"Francis…be careful out there. This thing could go south really fast," Henry warned his son over the phone as Frank waited in the shadows at the drop site._

"Feds are taking point on this pop. We're just in to help with any local help that Dickson enlisted that are native to New York and haven't crossed the state lines," Frank reminded his father as he looked at his watch. "I'll text Danny…"

 _"You think that's wise?"_

"Dickson strung him up and left him to die. Is that rhetorical? Danny's earned part in the final arrest," Frank countered as Henry's lips uttered a small sigh. "This will be a textbook drop and Garth has it all worked out with the Feds down in Virginia. Today we cut off the head of the snake."

" _I'll be monitoring but you better call me when it's over and you're okay. Danny too."_

"Copy that," Frank promised as he hung up with his father and then looked at Gormley with two FBI agents on the other side of the alcove. The tension was palpable but understandable to all and while it wasn't a welcomed feeling, it kept them all alert and on their toes that at any second the deal could go south and the bullets would start to fly.

Part of Frank knew that he had promised Danny that he could be there for the Dickson takedown but part of him hoped that there would be a call that would hold them up and he'd be there to just mock Dickson as he was shoved into the back of a cruiser.

"Alright everyone…let's stay sharp!" The lead FBI Agent mentioned in a hushed down as the neared the time for the players to start arriving.

XXXXXXXX

"Hate this waiting," Danny commented to Sam as he sat inside his cruiser a few blocks away, hidden in an underground parking garage; his father's hopes for him all but dashed. Danny didn't want to miss the opportunity to take down Dickson, even if it meant he could only slap the cuffs on after the Feds had read him the riot act.

"Danny you know you can't go in before your father text's you," Sam reminded him firmly.

"I know but I just don't want that bastard to escape."

"Today's his last day as a free man."

"And I'm gonna make sure that happens," Danny stated with gritted teeth as he looked at his watch. His father had outlined the plan a few times that he could run through the entire thing in his mind as if he were right there in the room with them.

 _Dickson's first international buyer would show up with the money._

 _Dickson's second international buyer would show up with the money._

 _Dickson would show up with the guns as promised._

 _At the same time Darryl's brother in law would set up the same kind of operation in Virginia at the same time. Two international buyers and a handful of locals._

 _John Harley would be at Dickson's side, one extra man, but one that already had a shelf life as Dickson didn't like to share his profits with anyone._

Seemed easy enough but even the best laid plans always had some kind of silent caveat that stated something must go wrong. And that was about to be proven true again – today.

 _"They're here…stay frosty…"_

Danny listened to the curt FBI chatter and felt his agitation starting to simmer especially when he heard his father mention: " _Dickson's here!"_

His ears zoomed in on Dickson's voice but a few minutes in…something went wrong.

 ***Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!***

 _"We're under fire!"_

 _"FBI YOU'RE UNDER…"_

 _"WHERE'S DICKSON!"_

 _"Take down…"_

"Damn it!" Danny cursed as he flashed his lights and instantly left his hiding spot.

"Danny!"

"Dad!" Danny's voice growled into the radio. "What the hell…" he started and then stopped when he didn't get a reply back due to fresh gunfire. "Dad? Dad!"

"What's going on?" Sam asked in a panic.

"I don't know…Where's Dickson!" Danny shouted into the radio, not caring who on the other end would answer; his mind torn about his father's welfare and taking down his nemesis for good.

 _"He was seen heading south on the waterfront. We have agents on it!"_

"Yeah…whatever," Danny huffed as he jerked the car hard to the right and nearly caused Sam to slam into the side of the window. "That bastard cannot be allowed to get away!"

As soon as Danny turned another corner he spied Dickson straight ahead and pushed his foot down on the gas.

"Danny!"

"Get ready!" Danny shouted as he intended to ram the car Dickson had just got into. Which he did. The impact sent both cars flying a few feet before the one Dickson was in slammed into the side of a bulkhead which was the only thing that kept it from going over the edge and into the fast moving East River.

"Sam!"

"Still…here…go get him…" Sam stated as he tried to pull himself from his dazed stupor.

Danny didn't care about his newly throbbing side as he kicked the dented door open and then watched Dickson do the same and then start to head toward a maze of parking garages. "Dickson!" Danny shouted as Sam quickly tried to call up Frank on the radio. "Danny's gone after Dickson alone…heading into the marine parking garages. Can anyone…copy," he groaned as he finally found a small knife to cut his jammed seatbelt free. "Anyone…" Sam tried again. "Dickson…Reagan's in pursuit…anyone…" Sam stated in desperation as he tried to get himself free. He would pursue but be a few minutes behind.

"Dickson!" Danny shouted once more as he fired a shot into the air.

Dickson, however, didn't care and just kept going; desperate to get away as he knew the serious charges he now faced. But in his mind, and that of Danny's this would be a fight to the death.

 _DO NOT LET HIM GET AWAY!_ Danny's mind shouted as he heard shouted behind him but didn't stop. He didn't care if the Feds wanted to arrest Dickson, he had to make sure that could happen and he was the closest to their fleeing felon.

"IT'S OVER DICKSON!"

"MAYBE FOR YOU!" Dickson shouted back as he turned and fired at Danny.

Danny quickly ducked out of the way but didn't escape completely unscathed as one of the bullets grazed his arm. But he wasn't about to let a few bits of chewed up skin impede his mission. He fired back a few shots, thankful that one also grazed Dickson but cursed because it didn't slow the big man down as much as he had hoped.

They reached the first set of stairs to go up but Danny knew the area and knew there was a second that would help him get up faster…but up? Wouldn't Dickson know that he would be stuck? _DOWN OF COURSE!_ His mind told him as he recalled that underground there was a tunnel that would let out to the highway.

"Sam…heading into the underground tunnel!"

 _"Feds say to stand d…"_ is all Danny allowed his partner before he entered the enclosed space and Sam's frantic voice was cut off.

He paused for a few seconds and sure enough heard Dickson's angry footsteps in the near distance and told himself to keep going. Danny reached the bottom of the stairwell and carefully opened the door with his gun drawn. He looked to one side and then just as he turned to the other, Dickson's fist come flying at him.

Danny quickly ducked which made Dickson's fist hit the metal door, which only made him curse angrily. But Dickson's large frame fell against the door which made it partially close and push Danny back into the musty smelling stairwell. Dickson then turned on his heel and started to race toward the end where he knew the stairs would take him back up to a waiting getaway car.

Danny couldn't let that happen and a few seconds later he busted through the door and started to give chase. "IT'S OVER YOU BASTARD!" Danny shouted as his voice eerily echoed into the dimly lit tube they were in.

Dickson tried to turn back to Danny to fire at him but in the process lost his footing a bit and stumbled forward, the shot that was meant for Danny sped toward the upper ceiling and embedded itself into the rusty metal overhand with a loud "PING"

Dickson's impediment allowed Danny to catch up and a few seconds later Danny just threw himself at Dickson's legs, which made the large man tumble back to the ground. Dickson kicked at Danny and caught him in the shoulder which jarred the right side of his body but not enough to make him back down.

Danny punched Dickson in the thigh where he had been grazed which caused the larger man to cry out in pain. But he knew he had to get his gun to try to stop Danny for good, so Dickson twisted himself around onto his belly and started to claw his way toward his fallen weapon.

Danny grabbed Dickson's legs and tried to yank him backward. He succeeded for a few seconds but Dickson's boot came up and clipped him in the jaw which snapped his head back and forced him to detach. Dickson pushed himself up to his knees and then tried to dive for his weapon.

Danny did the same thing and both of them tumbled back to the ground once more. "Bastard! It's over!" Danny shouted as he punched Dickson in the gut and then another quick blow.

"Only for you!" Dickson shot back as he punched Danny in his wounded side which made Danny's eyes instantly water and his position to relax. But as he thought about all the pain that Dickson had caused him and those around him, his energy resurge and despite his body wanting to just lay down and give up, his mind wouldn't let him.

He punched Dickson once more in the thigh which made Dickson yelp in pain but he still managed to twist himself around and kick back at Danny. The action caught Danny in the chest and sent him staggering backwards. Dickson finally managed to get to his feet and then tore off in search of his weapon.

Danny heard shouting in the distance and knew he had to keep Dickson with him as long as possible. "It's…over," Danny panted as he too pushed himself upward and charged. "You're under…arrest."

"NEVER!" Dickson shouted as Danny closed the space between them. But just as he did, Dickson whipped around and fired.

The shot caught Danny in the vest and sent him backward but it wasn't enough to take him down for good. "All you…got?" He goaded as he tried to get back onto his feet and tackle Dickson. Dickson, who wasn't quite as injured kicked at Danny's legs which took Danny back down to the ground.

"OVER FOR YOU REAGAN!" Dickson shouted as he raised his gun and cocked it. "PAIN MY ASS! TIME TO DIE YOU TRAITOR!"

"You first!"

The words were calm but spoken with a sense of authority and in a tone that wasn't that of Danny Reagan. Although Danny managed to find his weapon and pull it, Dickson turned to see Frank with two FBI agent's beside him and just automatically fired.

Danny fired at the same time. Dickson's shot missed any of those wanting to take him down. "No...you traitor…it's your time to die," Danny whispered before he literally collapsed back onto the dirty ground.

It was finally over. For good.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I did waffle on Dickson's death but figured he was just too evil to let remain and Danny did deserve some final closure. But…that's not to say he can't have any bad relatives that'll show up maybe in a future story hehe that is if you all want it…for now let's be happy Danny's nightmare is over and he can bet back. so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	17. A Time to Heal

**Title: Becoming Blue**  
 **Chapter 17 – A Time to Heal**

* * *

"Danny!" Frank shouted as he rushed over to his son and knelt down beside him to see how he was.

"I was…the closest," Danny offered in his defense as the two FBI agents neared him with stern expressions. "Hey…I radioed for help."

"How the hell were you even down here…Officer…Reagan… _Reagan_?" One of the agents read Danny's tag and then looked at Frank who pursed his lips. "Chief Reagan…"

"Danny was not part of this detail Agent Jackson."

"I was on patrol…heard the shots…saw the guy running," Danny stated as the Agents looked at Sam who quickly nodded in agreement.

"Check with 21. Officer's Reagan and Wallace have the waterfront as part of their patrol and were on duty today," Frank explained seriously as Danny tried to hold back a grimace.

"Just…give our Agent's your statements and then get your asses outta here. This…was a Federal takedown."

"Yes sir," Sam retorted with a bit more snark than intended which made all of them look at the youngest law enforcement official in ire before Sam cleared his throat and then stepped back and motioned that he'd wait by the entrance.

"I'm just glad he's dead!" Danny spat as he looked at them in anger as he held his ground for a few seconds before he gently pushed past. He purposely bit back the pain in his side and leg as he didn't want to show any weakness in front of the Feds.

"Danny!" Anthony shouted as he rushed up to Danny and then stopped short. "Did you get him?"

The two federal agents instantly stopped talking and looked at Danny and Anthony with less than amused expressions as Danny gently grunted.

"What's…going on?"

"I'll tell you up top," Danny muttered as the two of them turned and joined Sam and then slowly headed back to the mouth of the stairwell as the ME's team arrived to collect the body.

"So…you in trouble with the Feds?" Anthony asked with a huff as they reached the surface and looked at the three agents ahead of them.

"Probably," Danny groaned as he gingerly touched his ribs.

"Linda's gonna be pissed," Sam stated with a frown as Danny looked up at him sharply. "What?...she is."

"I know that!" Danny retorted as one of the Federal Agents approached to take their statements.

After he was done, he and Sam slowly walked back with Anthony as their cruiser was busted up and had to be towed back to the precinct. As much as he didn't want to go back to the hospital to get checked over, he knew he and Sam had to as it's what the Feds would be expecting and he didn't really want to incur any more of their rather.

"Now with Dickson gone…back to normal I guess…except for you," Sam told Danny as they slowly headed toward the entrance of the ER.

"Why me?"

"You have your wedding coming up."

"Course," Danny replied with a tight lipped smile. _And I hope to make detective with this…_ his mind silently added as he didn't want to let Sam down. His plan had always been to work one more year or so as a beat cop and then put in for Detective. He had a bit of a setback with his broken leg due to the horror of 9/11; which is where he also met Sam. A friendship and partnership he'd always cherish. But he wanted to be detective more than anything and would go and see Victor Graham, veteran Detective and head of the squad right now and try to make a case for himself for getting that rumored spot that would be opening soon.

"Danny?"

But for now he'd have to contend with his worried fiancé.

"What the hell!" Linda stated firmly as she rushed up to him, took him into her arms, hugged him tightly and then pulled back and looked at him in concern. "You promised me…"

"He started it," Danny spouted in his defense as Linda looked at Sam who offered a sheepish shrug. "But I can promise you this right now," he said warmly as he took her hands and held them in his. "We'll never have to worry about Owen Dickson again. Ever."

"But…what? Ever? You mean…"

"Feds took him down this afternoon. For good."

"But you look like…hell."

"I stopped him from escaping but it was the Feds who took him down from good. With some help from dad."

Linda looked at Sam once again and this time he nodded in confirmation. "Dead?"

"Yeah he's dead. ME is gathering up his traitorous corpse right now," Danny told her confidently. "Now…I just need to get checked over…officially and then…I will go home and just rest. I promise."

"Thank you," she whispered as she hugged him once more and then kissed his cheek before she gestured him to follow after her while Sam waited outside.

XXXXXXXX

"Erin is that…Danny! What…happened?" Mary Reagan asked slowly as her eldest son appeared in the front entrance with a weary expression.

"Tough takedown…I got checked out but I'm fine. Was told just to rest up and…ah the day's almost over," he tried to assure her as she looked at him in skepticism.

"You forget that I know _who_ your father is?"

"Okay it was a shootout after a chase but the after a well-deserved ass kicking the guy's dead and I'm all good," he replied flatly. "What? I can say ass…Jamie's not around."

She merely offered him an eye roll as she neared him to look at him a bit more. "Danny…"

"Dad was there, everything's fine. It was a clean takedown."

"You smell like the sewer."

"It took place in the sewer tunnels."

"Go shower and I'll make you something to eat."

He wasn't going to argue; in truth he was too tired. Relieved but tired. Their racist nemesis was gone – gone for good and he couldn't be happier. He had made his statement, Linda, albeit a bit begrudgingly, gave him a clean bill of health to return to work and he would go in the next day and know that their precinct was out one less bad apple. Good riddance!

The warm streams of water on his weary skin seemed to wash away all the pent up anxiety that Owen Dickson had inflicted. There was a moment with the Feds when he wanted to pull his phone and share the pictures that his grandfather had given to him the night he was found by his friend in the park but he held back. Dickson was dead and just wanted to say his piece and walk away.

"Now….tell me all about this… _incident_ ," Mary entreated as Danny slumped down at the kitchen table. They would talk for a bit longer until Joe and then Jamie came home and he'd spend some time with each, thankful that he was still able to do that and that Dickson hadn't won the ultimate war.

"Danny? Will you play some hoops with me?" Jamie asked eagerly when he got home from school about an hour later.

"Sure thing squirt," he smiled as Mary offered a nod of approval. She would get a few more details from Frank, not all but just enough to put together a tense synopsis of events – nothing too out of the ordinary but once again enough to make her realize just how precious each day with them really was.

XXXXXXXX

"Well done Francis…" Henry told his son later that same afternoon when they had reconvened after their dealings with the FBI was all over.

"Glad this nightmare is over."

"Got a call from Garth. He's taken care of everything in Virginia except one thing…" Henry paused as he pulled his phone.

"What's…going on?"

"Darryl's awake!"

"Beth thought you'd want to tell him yourself."

Frank looked at his father and offered a small frown as he hesitated before he reached for the phone.

"I know…you wanna tell him in person," Henry offered as Frank nodded in agreement. "I think I can still pull one more string."

XXXXXXXX

This time when Frank rounded the corner toward his friend's hospital room he didn't have to worry about the two officers stationed at his door – both were loyal to the Chief and against Dickson. One was the same officer that greeted him last time; the other arrested.

"Officers," Frank nodded as he approached.

"Welcome back sir," one of them nodded as Beth excited the room.

"Frank!" Beth Tillerson exclaimed as she exited her husband Darryl's room. "Thank God he's awake!" She whispered as she gave him a hug.

"Grateful for that. Beth…"

"I know about David," she stated somberly as she referred to her Brother in Law who was a part of Dickson's group. "But I…I didn't know what he was involved in until he was arrested."

"I wasn't able to tell you because we didn't know until a bit later that it was him."

"Thought it was me," she uttered flatly as they neared the entrance to his friend's hospital room. "Frank…"

"I'm just glad it's over," he replied with a warm smile as he looked into Darryl's room and watched as his friend made eye contact.

"Frank? What…what the hell's going on?" He asked slowly as Frank and Beth entered.

"A lot…I'll give you the twenty-five cent version," Frank countered as he neared the bed and gave his friend as best a hug as he could before he sat down in a nearby chair. "Well…"

XXXXXXXX

"Danny?"

He didn't care how late it was, Danny had to stay up until his father got home to see how things went with the rest of the cleanup from Dickson's brief reign of terror. "Couldn't sleep," he lied as Frank neared him with a worried expression. "How's Darryl?"

"Relieved it's all over but sad that David was involved. He's worried about Beth she's been married to him for too many years now to not know that no family is immune to trouble or that certain members can be bought. They'll be okay. Feds here have contacted Interpol with the names of Dickson's buyers in Algeria and they'll close the case on their end."

"Thanks for not ratting me out to them. I just…" Danny paused as he shook his head. "I owed him a beating."

"That you did. I also called Andy Chan and told him and both he and Zach are relieved to know it's over and Zach will be reporting for duty tomorrow and Andy will be back when he's done his recovery."

"What a relief! Dickson…damn he was so…just glad he's gone. No place for that racist crap, well anywhere. People are different and who the hell are we or was he to judge. Color, orientation…religion, sex…whatever! Damn…could beat his ass again just thinking about it."

"His beat down was permanent and now it's time to heal. Physical scars will heal the fastest but some of the officers were scarred in other ways and that might take a bit longer, but it they will heal."

"Until the next jackass comes along."

"We're trying to put measures into place to prevent that."

"Well…hope it works," Danny retorted with a yawn.

"So do I," Frank agreed. "How's Linda?"

"Read me the riot act but is okay. She gets it. I think."

"Your mother still reads me that same act from time to time even now," Frank advised with a small smile. "At least you're still around to hear it."

"Yeah speaking of being around…"

"Danny…"

"No I'm not quitting. I was thinking of talking to Detective Graham tomorrow."

"Oh I'm sure after all this, you'll have no trouble getting that Detective shield."

Danny's grin instantly widened as he contemplated that happy news.

"On that note…time to get some rest," Frank uttered as they both stood up and he wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulders and pulled him close.

Despite a few acts and pains, Danny would sleep better that night – they all would. Evil was put to rest for good and they could all once again bask in the knowledge that in the end, despite the trials, good would prevail.

 _However…not everyone was happy with the turn of events…_

 _"Pa! Owen's dead."_

 _"What? How the hell…" the gruff voice stated as a copy of the NY Times was flung into view. Dark eyes read the caption: 'NYPD aids FBI in taking down international illegal arms ring.'_

 _"Whadda we do now?"_

 _"Wait…we wait and slowly rebuild."_

 _"And then?"_

 _"Then…then we take our revenge! We strike and leave no one standing that helped murder our family. NO ONE!"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh oh! One more chappy to go for this adventure! Yes this one and Moving on are coming to an end but that doesn't mean the Danny adventures won't continue! Just with life changes and summer holidays coming up we're going to get down to only one story and right now am torn on that so we have a few weeks to decide b/c we also are pondering a Wilder sequel (but also set this one up) hehe so keep that in mind but please do review this one before you go with your thoughts as they are golden fuel to me and thanks so much!


	18. Rewriting the Future

**Title: Becoming Blue**  
 **Chapter 18 – Rewriting the Future**

 **A/N:** Hey everyone so I know I should have updated Moving On today but this week has been too hectic and this one was already mostly finished so I hope that's okay (better than no update right?) and you all enjoy this ending. THANK YOU!

* * *

After a mostly restful night's sleep, Danny arrived a bit earlier into the precinct the next morning and went in search of who he hoped might be his new supervisor. He loved working with Sam and felt a strong kinship to the younger man but he wanted to be Detective more than anything.

Vincent Graham looked up as Danny approached and leaned back in his chair and offered him a wry smile. "Officer Reagan."

"Detective Graham."

"Oh I like the term…Boss better," he winked as he gestured for Danny to sit. "So…heard Owen Dickson is now sleeping with the maggots."

"Yeah good riddance," Danny gently growled before he quickly composed himself. "I'm not meaning to impose…"

"Yes you are," Vincent Graham interjected as Danny's lips pursed. "Course…if you had just sat back on your hands after all this I would have been even more surprised. This….doesn't surprise me in the least."

"Damn, hate to be predictable," Danny slightly smirked. "I know you have an opening coming up."

"Gossip travels fast or…maybe it's my loud mouthed Italian," Vincent chuckled as he referred to Anthony. "Well in any case he put in a good word so that counts for something. You okay? Heard what happened in the Park."

"Just glad that I'm still here to tell about it," Danny lightly grimaced. "I want to be Detective. Just tell me how many more beat hours I need to put in before I can be considered."

"Okay," Vincent nodded seriously as Danny sat in silence a few seconds more.

"So…?"

"Oh you wanted an actual number?" Vincent smiled as Danny shrugged in compliance. "Zero."

"What? Zero?" Danny exclaimed with a widening grin. "So that means…"

"Getting married in a few weeks right?"

"Right…" Danny replied slowly as he felt a rejection coming.

"So that means you apply, I'll accept, you'll give the standard notice, you'll get married do all that and then start with our team. Sound like a plan?" Vincent inquired as he leaned forward with his hand extended.

"A great plan!" Danny grinned as he firmly shook Vincent's hand to seal the deal. "Best news of the day!"

Vincent watched him get up and take his leave and muttered…"for us…Gormley's gonna be pissed." But at the same a smile crossed his lips as he knew he was getting a quality addition to his team.

Danny could hardly contain his mood as he hastily filled out the Detective application form and then promptly submitted it. Despite the fact that Vincent Graham had given him verbal confirmation there was still an internal process that had to be followed but that didn't stop him from instantly pulling his phone and calling Linda with the news. He could hear hesitation in her voice but told her that it was more pay and what he always wanted.

 _"I'm happy for you. I really am,_ " she finally told him before he hung up and went in search of Sam.

"No I think that's great."

"I'm sure Vincent would consider you also."

"I think I'll concentrate on this and then working toward the Sargent's test and then Captain…kinda got my path set," Sam replied firmly. "Oh and…" he paused as he pulled out a small black velvet box.

"What? When?" Danny asked happily.

"Gonna ask Katie tonight," Sam replied nervously. "Got something in mind…kinda spontaneous and hope she says yes."

"She'll say yes," Danny smiled as he hugged his friend.

"You know…I remember I nearly backed out of duty that day…9/11," he paused reflectively as he recalled how he and Danny first met. "But I have no regrets now. At least for me. I still miss Jerry, especially when I'm down by Ground Zero but no regrets otherwise. And mom has moved past it and…and yeah…all good."

"And Dickson is gone for good," Danny reminded him as they gave each other a high five. "Alright…let's get out there and kick some ass!"

"Good plan!" Sam agreed as they turned and walked down the hallway toward the roll call room. "But…you're side?"

"Yeah…I'll watch while you kick ass," Danny snickered as they disappeared inside.

And the process would go ahead without any incident; Frank would be proud and Gormely would mildly annoyed until he would get a promotion that would once again see him as Danny's boss until he would be promoted upwards…along with Frank but that…was a ways off.

Danny and Sam's friendship would continue to strengthen and despite parting professional ways in the future would remain close friends and even help each other on cases. However, a dark cloud was forming on the distant horizon that would once again pit both of them against a vengeful enemy that would stop at nothing in their quest to bring about the destruction of those that had dared to fell one of their own. That friendship would be tested to the limits.

But for now it was time to focus on happy times ahead for both of them.

XXXXXXXX

"Am proud of you Danny," Frank said to his son on the morning of his wedding a few weeks later.

"Were you this nervous?" Danny asked as he fumbled with his black bowtie.

"All grooms are nervous," Frank chuckled as Jamie came into the room with a pout.

"I can't do this bowtie thing," he huffed as he slumped down on the edge of Danny's bed. "Why isn't Joe the best man? He's not smart enough?"

Danny couldn't help but laugh at his youngest siblings comment and then nodded while Frank shook his head and told them both to be nice to their absent brother. "Sam's my bestie. That's who stands beside you."

"So Freddie can be my bestie?"

"Yeah…when are you getting married?" Danny retorted as Jamie shrugged as Sam entered the room.

"Jamie's getting married?" Sam teased as Frank just shook his head and left the room.

The friendly banter continued a bit longer before it was time for them all to put on their finishing touches and then head down to the waiting limo that would take them to the Church. Once inside Mary gently fussed over her eldest before she gave him a big hug and also declared how proud she was of him and happy for them both.

"Man you're almost white," Sam snickered as he slapped Danny on the back.

"You're turn is coming," Danny shot back as he paused for a moment and then looked at his best friend with a small frown. "This day almost didn't happen."

"Yeah…but it did," Sam replied as he gave him one last hug. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Danny followed after Sam and slowly headed out into the main area, his heart rate instantly rising as a myriad of happy faces came into view. But they all quickly blurred as he slowly made his way up the aisle and waited for his bride; his wife to be. His mind travelled back on their somewhat tumultuous journey to get there but in the end evil was gone and the next chapter in his life was about to start.

"Danny…" Sam whispered as the organ started up and his eyes instantly zoomed to the end of the aisle. Linda's best friend Rebecca appeared first with a happy smile and then he just waited for the woman that had captured his heart. She finally appeared in a mist of white and his heart skipped several beats. He wouldn't remember a lot over the next hour or so but he would never forget how she glowed when the veil was lifted and she looked at him – everyone else faded into non-existence.

 _"I do."_

 _"I do."_

"You may kiss the bride," they were directed.

"I love you," Danny whispered as he pulled back a bit breathlessly.

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXX

"Can't believe how fast today is going," Danny commented as he and Linda finally stole away a quiet moment in the Park away from all the hustle and bustle of their wedding party. "You look…amazing. How many times have I said that today?"

"Not enough," she smiled back as his arms continued draped around her. "Today has been…magical."

"So…we can leave now right?" He playfully arched his brows as she let out a small giggle. "What…even ma can't get after me now…we're married. We can go in the back of the Limo if we wanted."

"In this dress?" Linda shot back as Danny nodded. "Trouble."

"Okay fine…so _right_ after dinner?" He teased as she looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes and kissed his cheek. The two of them lingered together a bit longer outside before they headed inside and were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Reagan, greeted with a happy round of applause and then it was time to enjoy a well prepared Irish themed dinner, a few emotional speeches and then the first dance before they cut the cake.

"What are you thinking?" Linda asked Danny as the two of them took to the dance floor and then started to gently sway to the romantic lyrics of _Ed Sheeran's 'Perfect'_.

"About how amazing that dress is…" he paused as her grin widened, "going to look when it's off," he concluded with a chuckle which earned him a playful pinch. "Okay seriously…how amazing tonight is. I mean you…you worked your shifts and still had time to pull this altogether. You are amazing."

"Can never hear enough of that," she whispered warmly. "But you did help out so don't sell yourself short."

"I tested the cake."

"And we need cake," she smiled as he held her close. "I love you Danny. I was worried with all that Dickson stuff and now you getting your new role…but I'm in it for the long haul. I promise."

"I love you more than anything. No needless risks," he uttered in haste as he leaned in and kissed her lips. "Enough work talk. When you wanna get outta here?"

She could only laugh as they reached the end of the song and then kissed each other once more as another myriad of happy applause started to ascend into the clear night air. The next dance was for the bridal party and family and then it was open to all. It wasn't long until they were cutting the cake and then playfully feeding each other much to the delight of their attendees. A few more dances and then Danny got his wish – they could leave.

Danny volunteered to pick the hotel for their wedding night and thanks to some help from his mom, who he knew wouldn't tell anyone, was able to book a high class hotel; wanting the best for his new wife.

"Danny…this is…amazing," Linda offered as the limo neared the valet area and both of them got out; once again to some instant head turns and happy claps.

"Only the best for you," he replied as they walked hand in hand into the posh hotel and then up to the check in desk and finally up to their room – the honeymoon suite. It had already been set up with soft music, dim lighting, rose petals on the bed and a champagne and chocolate welcome basket in the middle of the bed.

And it wasn't long – maybe seconds after Danny locked the door and Linda pulled away a few feet and then looked at him with a seductive grin that he started to tug at the black satin around his neck that they were intertwined in each other's arms; each layer of clothing being rapidly peeled off until it pooled at the base of the bed on the floor and they were locked in their first passionate embrace as husband and wife. The first of many to come.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXX

"Why the hell am I so nervous," Danny groaned a week later as he stood in the kitchen of his new apartment as Linda looked at him with a warm smile. "What? First day in a new role."

"And you're gonna do just fine. I can't believe the past two weeks are gone…just like that."

"When is our next holiday?" He smiled as he leaned in for a warm kiss. "See you tonight?"

"Tonight you will."

"Yeah…still gotta get used to that now that we're…"

"Sharing the same living space?" She interjected with a grin as he nodded. "Well I'm gonna put some of our new stuff away and then…get ready for the week ahead."

"See you tonight. Love you."

"Love you back. Bye."

She watched him leave and then turned and looked at the boxes in the kitchen and then the clock on the wall. Rebecca would soon be over to help her with some unpacking so with that she pulled the coffee maker and stared the brew; anxious to see her friend again and tell her 'most' of the details of their two weeks in the Bahamas. The more x rated details would be for her imagination only. As much as she did worry about Danny's new role, she knew she could turn to Mary for some motherly support as she knew the older woman knew what she was going through and it would help her survive her new life.

"Linda?"

"In here Bec's…"

"Love the place! Okay I want all the gory details!"

XXXXXXXX

"Danny!"

Danny paused as he neared the precinct entrance and turned to see Sam hurry up to him. "Hey buddy."

"Welcome back!" Sam greeted with a grin as he gave Danny a warm hug. "How were the Bahamas?"

"Amazing!"

"Katie saw some of Linda's Instagram pics, she wants to go there now," Sam snickered as they entered the large building. "So first day…wonder who I'll be paired up with?" He asked a bit sourly.

"Sam…"

"Ah just playin' with you," Sam chuckled as he slapped Danny on the shoulder. "I get to be TL now. Step up right?"

"You'll be sarge in no time," Danny smiled as Renzulli neared them.

"We'll see about that," Renzulli smiled as he looked at Sam with a serious expression. "You ready for a new role?"

"Bring it on."

"You have been around Reagan too long," Renzulli groaned as he turned and entered the roll call room.

Danny laughed as he took his leave and then headed down the hallway toward his first Detective post. But just as he rounded the corner, his stomach tightened and for a few seconds he wondered if he had made the right decision. Those fears would be laid to rest and he'd never look back.

"Reagan! Come meet your new team!" Vincent Graham called out as Danny neared them.

"Danny."

"Hey…" Danny greeted Anthony and the two others he had worked with briefly before, Alice Chan, Blake Carlson and Daniel Wilson. He shook each hand and then looked at Vincent with a tight lipped smile. _Odd number…so I don't have a partner?_

"And your new partner. Also first day on the job so you two can grow together," Vincent announced. "Demarcus King meet Danny Reagan."

"Hey howya doing."

"Yeah good," Danny smiled as he shook his new partner's hand.

"Alright…let's see what we got."

As Danny listened to his new superior talk about his first NYPD Detective assignment, his mind started to churn with new opportunities that he couldn't wait to embrace. He had weathered a brutal storm and told himself that he could take on anything that was thrown at him. He'd need that confidence as another storm was slowly and silently gaining momentum.

"Reagan?"

"Yeah…let's do this!"

 **THE END?**

* * *

 **A/N:** so wanted to end on a happy note! And wanted to keep the first partner we met Danny with when the show started, Demarcus King and hope you all liked that! And of course had to keep the T rating so sorry…you'll have to fill in the wedding night details ;)

And yes we have reached the end of this journey, always so bittersweet for us but it was the journey to him making detective and I hope you all liked this! With a few major life changes going on right now and summer holiday's a comin' we'll probably be only to do one story (instead of two) so we're waffling right now with continuing this SL or doing something that mixes what we love best and this current season b/c I do so love the Danny/Maria hinting. So a final review and thoughts on the options would be most loved! THANK YOU EVERYONE‼


End file.
